Snowflakes
by aLovelyHate
Summary: What if Jamie wasn't Jack's first believer? What if Jack's first believer was a little boy with a lonely older sister?
1. Chapter 1

School had only let out an hour ago and all the neighborhood kids were already running around playing in the snow that had appeared overnight. You couldn't help but smile, you missed playing in the snow, it has only been about two weeks since your last snowball fight. You absolutely love the snow, whether it was snowball fights, sledding, making snowmen or ice-skating, you loved everything about it. Except the cold. You shivered wishing that you wore a warmer jacket. You soon dismissed the thought, you've been wearing this light hoodie all winter, and you weren't going to stop now.

You walked into latte lounge, a fairly small but cute, coffee shop. You've been working there since last summer. It was a pretty laid back job and you enjoyed making all the different coffees, teas and hot chocolates. Plus the decent paycheck and tips were great.

"Hey Lacy!" Anna the owner called when you walked in, "here for your check I suppose?" she smiled. She was an adorable thirty-two year old with a heart-shaped face who was always smiling.

"Yep!" you said as you walked over to the office and picked up your check.

"How's that little brother of yours?" She asked as she started to make a caramel mocha latte. You could tell by the smell, it's your favorite.

"He's good, wild as ever, but such a sweet kid" you absolutely adore your little brother.

"When is your Aunt coming home?" Anna asked as she finished up the latte.

"Not sure, we never know" you sighed.

Anna frowned, "you know you and your brother are always welcome to dinner"

"I know" you replied with a smile, Anna hated that you and your brother Ryan were left alone so much. Aunt Emma was almost always away on business trips.

"Well enjoy the day and stay warm" Anna said as she handed you the caramel mocha latte, "Its on the house" she added when she noticed your hesitation.

You smiled, "thanks, I'll see you tomorrow"

As you walked towards home, you made a mental note to go sledding after dinner. Suddenly a cold breeze followed by Jamie, one of your little brother's friends flew past you on a sled, you dropped your latte and almost fell over. You chased after him in a slight panic worried about his safety. Your brother and his friends followed you.

"This is so cool!" Ryan yelled catching up to you.

"Honestly how many times do I have to tell you runts to stay out of the street" you scolded him, he looked down in sadness as you both continued your pursuit "but it is pretty awesome" you added with a smile making your brother instantly cheer up.

You slowed down as you approached Jamie, "Jamie are you alright?" you asked

The boy was a bit shaken up but stood "that was so awesome! Did you see how fast I

went?!" he asked excitedly

You smiled; he was fine, so no harm done. "Yeah that was pretty awesome, definitely beat all of my extreme sledding records"

As Jamie jumped around happily a couch slid to a stop hitting him in the process.

"That had to hurt" Ryan commented as he flinched away

You gasped and rushed over to Jamie "you alright kido?" you asked as he stood up

"Look a tooth!" Jamie yelled in excitement

You sighed in relief "better put that under your pillow tonight"

"I will! Maybe I'll see the tooth fairy!" Jamie, Ryan and their friends started to disperse as they chatted excitedly about the tooth fairy.

"Come on you two, Jamie I'll walk you home, your mother wont be happy if she hears about this from a neighbor" you said, Jamie went wide eyed "don't worry I'll make sure you wont get in trouble" you reassured him with a wink.

The two boys started to exchange theories on how Jamie pulled off his sledding adventure; they came up with things like aliens and Santa. You decided to set them straight.

"Munchkins, you have it all wrong, aliens don't exist and Santa is too busy getting ready for Christmas" you chimed in.

"Oh really then how did it happen" Ryan asked

"Jack Frost, of course" you replied and continued walking; the two boys stood stunned for a few seconds, and then caught up with you. You felt a sudden burst of cold air. Instinctively you shivered.

"Who's Jack Frost?" "Come on Lacy! Tell us!" "Yeah come on!"

You giggled, "alright I'll tell you about Jack Frost, but it will have to wait till after dinner" to be honest you had to think of what to say, your stories didn't just appear out of thin air.

You took Jamie home and explained to his mother what happened, she was horrified but you made sure Jamie didn't get into any trouble. You and Ryan only stayed for a few minutes, much to displeasure of the two young boys who wanted to continue playing.

(Jack Frost's pov)

It took you a moment to recover after the wild sleigh ride you and the little kid went on, by the time you recovered, all the kids were done playing, and quickly dispersing as they chatted about the tooth fairy. "Come on that whole sled thing was me!" you yelled in slight frustration "not the tooth fairy..." your voice got faint and trailed off. No matter what you did, no one ever saw you.

"What's a guy gotta do to get seen around here," you yelled as you jumped in front of the kids. They walked right though you. You suddenly felt empty, none of them could see you. You're Jack Frost, its all snowballs and fun times until you remember that no one can see you. You frowned as the kids walked away from you.

You looked around and noticed that the boy from the sled was now walking away with a boy his age and a girl that looked like she was around your age. For some reason you followed them. Both of the young boys had brown hair and brown eyes, but they didn't resemble each other at all so you figured they were friends rather than siblings. You were far more interested in the girl, she was fairly short, no more than 5'2''. Her long light brown hair went half way down her back before it started to curl into tight ringlets and it bounced as she walked. Her flawless skin seemed to glow in the sunlight. She wore a black hoodie, skinny jeans and converse. It looked like she was freezing, not that you were staring. At least that's what you told yourself.

"It must have been aliens, with all their weird technology"

"Why would aliens care about a kid on a sled"?

"Then what do you think it was"

"Santa of course"

"Of course they think its him," you mumbled bitterly, everyone always thinks that it's Santa. You started to walk off in the opposite direction until you heard the older girl giggle, you couldn't help but think that her laugh was adorable, so sweet and musical, you ran up behind the trio.

"Munchkins, you have it all wrong, aliens don't exist and Santa is too busy getting ready for Christmas" The girl said. The boy that slightly resembled the girl asked how she thought it happened.

"Jack Frost, of course" The girl said, her voice held a certain wonder. As soon as you heard that you ran in front of the girl, after all she mentioned you by name, she must believe in you. You lost hope when she walked right through you.

"I should have known, what does a guy have to do to be seen" you said sadly as you looked down. You heard the girl mention that she'll tell the kids a story about you after dinner. "This I gotta hear" so you followed the girl.

Along the way you figured out that one of the boys was Jamie, and the other boy was Ryan and the girl's name is Lacy. You couldn't help but think the name was pretty, its weird you've seen lots of girls named Lacy, but you've never thought the name was pretty before. You also figured out that Lacy and Ryan are siblings.

You couldn't take your eyes off of Lacy, there was just something about her, maybe it was that she said your name, she just seemed interesting. You got so distracted that you didn't even realize that you created a thin sheet of ice over the sidewalk.

"ahh!" Lacy yelped as she fell on her butt.

"Nice going Frost" you mumbled, you instinctively tried to help her up but you fazed through her again "oh right" you frowned. After three hundred years you still forget that people just faze through you. Lacy shivered.

Ryan helped his sister up as he laughed, "not so graceful sis"

"haha very funny" Lacy said sarcastically "I don't know how I could have missed the ice, I swear it wasn't there a minute ago" Ryan shrugged and they continued walking.

You followed them to what you assumed was their house. You normally didn't pay that much attention to architecture but you wanted to remember the house. It was painted a light blue, and had two floors, on the second floor was a large bay window.

"Go put on dry clothes" Lacy ordered as soon as they were inside, she almost shut the door on your face, not that she would have known.

"Can't we play in the snow a bit more? Come on you love the snow" Ryan begged.

"Yeah! Can't we play more?" you asked childishly. To bad she couldn't hear you.

"Not now, shrimp, I promise we'll play later, you need to do your homework and I need to start dinner" Lacy said.

"Well that's no fun," you mumbled.

"Fine, can I at least get a sneak preview of your Jack Frost story" Ryan asked. You looked at Lacy who thought about it for a second then said, "well Jack Frost is the hottest guy ever" she giggled as Ryan stuck his tongue out and yelled "Lacy! Gross! You ruin everything!" and with that Ryan ran up stairs.

"hmm hottest guy ever" you repeated with a cocky grin. "I could get used to that"

"Gets him every time" Lacy smiled as she walked into the kitchen. She started to make what looked like some sort of chicken dish, mac and cheese and a vegetable. It was strange because all of the other teenagers you've seen cook have always made instant food rather than real food. This girl was so strange, but a good strange, you liked that about her.

Lacy started to hum and sing softly to herself, you had no clue what the song was, but she made it sound pretty. You were so fascinated with her that you barely noticed when Ryan came back with his homework.

"What homework do you have?" Lacy asked.

"History and math"

"That's not so bad, dinner will be ready in 20 minutes, think you can finish it before then?" Lacy asked.

"Probably, why? Did you want to go outside?" he asked teasingly.

"Of course, I love snow" Lacy said with a smile you couldn't help but smile, if she liked snow maybe she'll like being around you.

"I thought you hated being cold" Ryan said as he did his work.

"So what if I do, I can still love the snow," she replied. "Who knows maybe we'll catch a glimpse of Jack Frost"

"I'm right here! All you have to do is believe in me!" you yelled, now you were standing right behind Lacy.

"Did you hear something?" Lacy asked

"Yes!" you yelled in excitement.

"Nope you're crazy"

"Aren't you such a caring little brother," Lacy said as she walked through you, shivering as she set the table.

"She sort of heard me, I don't get it," you mumbled, but instead of getting upset you tried to get her attention, unfortunately it didn't work. You gave up after a while and sat on the counter, as Lacy and Ryan ate their dinner.

"Whens Aunt Emma coming home?" Ryan asked scarfing down his food and talking with his mouth open. You did notice that there were no adults around, where were their parents?

"Not sure, she sent more money yesterday" Lacy sighed "gez who taught you manners?" Ryan's eating habits were pretty gross.

"You did"

"Oh right"

You chuckled. You felt a sudden sadness. "I wonder if I had any siblings, I don't understand, why am I here" you asked no one in particular

"Did you hear that?" Lacy asked.

"Crazy" Ryan said in a singsong voice.

"You little runt, I guess you don't want to hear about Jack Frost later" Lacy threatened.

That shut Ryan up. You chuckled again, thankful that he shut up; you wanted to hear what Lacy had to say about you. It actually made you nervous, what if she thought you were a jerk, or something. Then you remembered that she called you the hottest guy ever, her story couldn't be bad, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack's pov)

"Wow Ryan did you invite the whole neighborhood?" Lacy asked, there was a small army of children at the front door.

"Just the ones that matter" Ryan replied.

"Ok Munchkins go around back, I'll be outside in a minute" Lacy said, then she turned to Ryan "dress warm we'll go sledding afterwards" he nodded and ran off.

Lacy cleaned up the mess from dinner. It was taking forever, "come on I want to hear the story" you said impatiently. She looked up and looked around the room as if she heard something but dismissed it and pulled on a black coat with a fake fur hood, skeleton gloves and converse. For someone who hates cold, she didn't dress terribly warm.

You followed Lacy outside; the kids were already gathered in a semi-circle patiently waiting, you sat crossed legged in back of all the kids, Lacy stood in front of them.

"Come on sis tell us about Jack Frost" Ryan yelled, kids yelling "yeah" and "come on!" followed it. You joined in even if no on could hear you.

Lacy giggled, you couldn't help but think that she had a cute laugh. "Alright, relax shrimps" Lacy said with smile "Jack Frost is my favorite of the mythical beings, he's the one who makes it snow. He causes snow days, which I really hope he can hear me because I really don't want to take my math test tomorrow" all of the kids laughed.

"Consider it done" you said already thinking of the perfect blizzard.

(Lacy's pov)

You continued. "I've never seen Jack Frost, but I have a feeling that he's kind of tall, with snow white hair, and he's always barefoot" somehow you felt like you were telling the truth, rather than retelling a dream you had when you were little, "He flies around, going wherever the wind takes him bringing fun to children everywhere" you finished.

"What now? Can we see Jack Frost?" Jamie asked.

"Now," You gathered snow in your hands "we have a snow ball fight!" you yelled as you threw a snowball into the crowd of kids.

The snow war had begun, it was everyone for themselves, you happened to be the biggest target so you got hit with more than your fair share of snowballs. Every so often you'd get hit with a snowball but couldn't figure out who threw it.

After the snow war you took Ryan and Jamie sledding, the entire time you felt like someone was looking at you, Jamie and Ryan couldn't stop talking about wanting to see Jack Frost. You smiled remembering when you used to believe in Jack Frost, you would wait for him to appear every time it snowed when you were little but he never showed up.

The sledding didn't last terribly long, you went too fast down the hill and hurt your…well everything. After you landed face first in the snow at the bottom of hill you decided to call it a night.

After walking Jamie home, and putting Ryan to bed, you just wanted to take a nice hot shower to relax your aching body.

(Jack's pov)

You guided Lacy's sled every time she went down the hill, you decided to make it more fun on her last run so you made the slope extra icy. Unfortunately you made her sled go too fast and she ended up getting hurt.

"Smooth move Frost" you mumbled as you followed the trio with you face in your hands.

You found Lacy and Ryan in what you guessed was Ryan's room. It was covered in superhero posters. Lacy sat on the edge of the bed and Ryan was under the covers. Lacy told Ryan a short bedtime story about how you love to play jokes on people and start snowball fights, before tucking him in and leaving the room. It amazed you how grown up she acted but at the same time she was still a kid at heart.

You followed Lacy into her room in hopes of getting her to see you. The room was covered in superhero posters and pictures of musicians. You went over to her vanity mirror and pressed your finger against the glass, twists of frost covered the mirror in intricate patterns.

"That's weird" she commented as she grabbed a hairbrush "its not even cold in here" you chuckled, amused by the confused look on her face. You tried to get her attention. You created an intricate frost pattern on the window and the mirror, lowered the temperature in the room, you even threw a snowball at her but nothing worked.

Lacy suddenly pulled off her shirt, threw it in a pile of clothes in the corner of the room and picked up a few random clothing items. You went wide-eyed, staring at her body. You noticed that she had a small birthmark on her back and another one on her flat stomach. You couldn't help but notice her curves and that she was wearing a lacy black bra. In your mind she was perfect. Once you realized what you were doing you covered your eyes. You couldn't get over how pretty she was. Once you heard her shut the bathroom door you opened your eyes.

"Great now I'm one of those creepy stalkers," you mumbled, you heard the shower go on. "And now all I can think about is that, why couldn't she take her shirt off in the bathroom" you mumbled, "I'm suppose to make kids happy not creep on their sisters" you said as you looked down in frustration.

You sat on the windowsill and gazed at the moon. "Why am I here? I've done everything I can think of" you pulled your hood over your head as you looked down. "And still no one can see me" you pushed the window open and looked back up at the moon. "If I'm doing something wrong can you tell me, because I don't know what else to do" you sighed.

You decided you should leave for the night, it was strange, people could go right through you but buildings and objects were solid. Right before you jumped out the window you heard a door open, you looked behind you terrified it would be Lacy; you really didn't want to be that creepy guy. To your surprise it was Ryan.

You were about to turn and jump out the window when you heard "Jack Frost."

You turned, but decided that you imagined it, "that's weird I could have sworn he said my name"

"You're Jack Frost!" Ryan yelled in excitement.

You stepped away from the window "wait," you slowly walked towards Ryan, unable to contain your excitement. "You can see me?" You asked as your eyes widened and a childish grin formed on your face.

"Of course I can! You look exactly like Lacy said you did!" Ryan yelled in amazement.

"You can see me! You believe in me!" you chanted as you picked Ryan up and proudly marched around the room. Ryan laughed.

"Wait can't my sister see you?" Ryan asked suddenly worried.

"I've been trying to get her attention all day" you replied sadly as you put him down.

"But she knew what you looked like" Ryan didn't want to believe it.

"Lucky guess" you shrugged.

"Well we just need to make her believe in you again" Ryan said enthusiastically.

"Do you think we can?" you weren't very confident

"Of course! After all you make it snow, she'll love you!"

"Ryan! Are you in my room?" Lacy yelled from the bathroom, you could barely hear her over the running water.

"Yeah sorry!" he called back

"I'll be out in a minute!"

"You should probably whisper so she doesn't think you're insane," you told him

"Good idea, now how do we get her to believe in you" Ryan mused.

You thought for a second, and then said, "what if I hang around here, and you keep talking about me," you suggested.

"Good idea" Ryan said right as the bathroom door opened and Lacy walked out.

"What's a good idea?" she asked as she started to comb her long brown hair. You noticed she was now wearing a black tank top and black and purple pj pants, they looked fluffy.

Ryan seemed to notice that you were checking out his sister but thankfully he ignored it "oh nothing I was just talking to Jack Frost" you looked at Lacy for her reaction.

"Cute" she said, "now why are you out of bed?" she asked as she sat down at her vanity mirror, it still had frost on it. Lacy drew a little heart in the frost. You could see a look of worry on her face.

Ryan was hesitant "I had a nightmare"

Instantly Lacy stood up and rushed over to Ryan "aw kido are you alright?" she asked. Ryan just shook his head no.

"You didn't tell me you had a nightmare," you told him "I could have helped"

Lacy picked him up and he hugged her, it looked like he was really scared, you frowned. "Come on kido, lets go make some hot chocolate and chase those nasty nightmares away" Lacy said as she stood up and carried Ryan out of the room and downstairs, you followed closely.

"She really does take good care of you" you commented.

"She's the best sister ever," Ryan whispered.

"Whom are you talking to?" Lacy asked with a curious smile.

"Jack Frost" he replied.

"Well hello Jack Frost" Lacy said dramatically with a chuckle.

"Hi" you replied, but she didn't seem to notice. "Does she think I'm an imaginary friend?" you questioned.

"Probably" Ryan replied, as Lacy put him down on the kitchen floor, he rushed over to the kitchen table. You sat next to him, as Lacy started to boil milk for hot chocolate.

"So what has you so scared?" Lacy asked as she opened a container with chocolate chip cookies, she took out two plates and put 3 cookies onto each plate

"Can Jack Frost have some cookies?" Ryan asked.

"It's been a while since I've had a cookie" you said, you may be immortal but its rare you get to try food. Ryan gave you an are-you-serious- look.

Lacy giggled as she walked over the to the table, "sure" she said as she put a plate in front of Ryan and one very close to you. You began eating the cookies as soon as she turned around. "These are great" you commented as you finished your last cookie before Ryan finished his first.

"Does Jack Frost want hot chocolate too?" she questioned.

"No thanks" you said.

"He says no thanks," Ryan told her.

She laughed and continued making the hot chocolate, "Come on Ryan you can tell me what's scaring you" Lacy said in a comforting voice as she took a bite out of a cookie.

He hesitated for a few long seconds, "How did mom and dad die?" Ryan asked in a quiet voice.

Lacy's eyes widened in shocked for a second, you were completely shocked, you did notice their parents weren't around but you never thought that they were dead, you put a comforting hand on Ryan's shoulder as Lacy walked over. She composed herself and said in an equally quiet voice "It was a car accident" she took a deep breath "only a few months after you were born…Ryan what did you dream of?" Lacy asked timidly.

"I think I dreamed of the accident," Ryan said in a small voice.

"Ryan I'm so sorry" Lacy said, "I should have told you how mom and dad died, I didn't think you were ready to hear it" she frowned.

'She's too pretty to frown' you thought.

"Lacy it's not your fault, I just wish I knew them" Ryan said.

Lacy and Ryan continued their conversation, she told him stories about their parents. After a while you started to tune it out, you couldn't help but wonder what your family was like or if you even had one. All you could remember from your past life was feeling cold and scared right before waking up and seeing the moon. 'Maybe I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost.'

You noticed that Lacy had now joined you at the table, she was sitting pretty close to you, not that she noticed, but you couldn't help but blush. Ryan started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lacy asked with a smile. Glad to see her brother happy again.

"You're sitting really close to Jack Frost, it looks like he's blushing!" Ryan blurted out.

"Ryan!" you yelled in embarrassment, he just smiled.

Lacy almost spit out her hot chocolate "Ryan, I think its time for you to get back to bed."

"Oh come on!" he said.

"Nope time for bed, besides at this rate I don't think we'll have a snow day," she said as she looked out side, there was only about an inch of fresh snow, not enough for a snow day.

"I'll show you a snow day," you said with a smirk.

As Lacy was tucking Ryan back into bed he asked, "Can Jack Frost stay over?"

Lacy smiled "if he wants to sure, he can sleep on the living room couch" she replied clearly humoring her brother.

And with that Lacy left the room and went to her own. You went outside and brewed up a blizzard of epic proportions.


	3. Chapter 3

(Jack's pov)

You looked at your work, there was a good two feet of fresh snow, the streets weren't plowed yet and everything was covered in white fluffy snow.

"Theirs no way they'll have school today" you said admiring your work as you flew over to Lacy and Ryan's house.

(Lacy's Pov)

The phone was ringing, you wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep but answered it anyway.

You yawned and said "hello" as you stretched. You became very irritated when you heard the school's automated notification system. Your mood changed as soon as you heard that you had a snow day. You put the phone down and cuddled under your covers. Then the phone rang again. You picked it up and mumbled a hello. It was Anna, no work today because of the snow. You smiled and closed your eyes ready to go back to sleep.

It didn't last long; you heard your door violently swing open. You felt a rush of cold air and shivered. You just pulled your blankets over your head. It was far too early for this.

(Jack's pov)

You knocked on Ryan's window, the boy noticed you almost instantly and rushed over to let you in. He was already dressed to play in the snow. You would have gone to Lacy's room but after last night you were too scared you'd catch her…at a bad time again, well a bad time for her.

"Jack! We have a snow day"

"Of course, I couldn't let your sister be right, now could I?" you said with a sly grin.

"Lets go wake Lacy up" Ryan said in excitement, you smiled and followed him out of the room.

Ryan kicked her door open and started to jump on her bed.

"Ryan sleep now" Lacy said in a lazy voice from under her blankets.

"Lacy play now" Ryan said mockingly as he continued to jump on her bed.

"Yeah! Come on Lacy play now!" you joined in chuckling. You couldn't help but smile, it was actually really cute, and they are such good siblings.

Ryan started to clam down and when he least expected it, Lacy emerged from her blankets and started tickle him.

"Lacy! Stop!" he yelled between bursts of laughter. You sat at the edge of the bed.

"Nope you woke me up, now you have to suffer!" Lacy giggled as she continued to tickle him. You noticed that Lacy's hair was a complete mess, you haven't really seen teenage girls in the morning but for some reason you thought that they always had perfect hair. Lacy disproved this theory; her hair was a tangled mess, sticking out in all directions.

"No fair!" Ryan said laughing.

"Completely fair" Lacy said "I'm bigger than you"

"Jack Frost is bigger than you!" Ryan yelled, it was true, Lacy looked like she's a little over five feet tall, in general she was just very tiny.

"So what? No one can help you" Lacy said as she continued.

Suddenly you heard a door open downstairs, both Ryan and Lacy stopped and listened. You just looked confused. The siblings looked at each other then bolted up and out of the room, you followed them down stairs.

"Aunt Emma!" Ryan yelled as he jumped into the arms of older women. She was a plump woman with a motherly face.

"Ryan you're getting so big, I won't be able to hold you soon" the woman who you assumed was Aunt Emma said.

"I had no idea you were coming home today," Lacy said happily.

"I thought I'd surprise you, I have gifts!" She said happily.

You watched from the doorway as the makeshift family sat on the couch. You smiled watching them. Ryan talked all about school and his friends and finally about you.

"I see Lacy has been telling her stories again," Aunt Emma said with a smile. Lacy shifted uncomfortably.

"Jack Frost is real, he's right over there" Ryan said as he pointed in your direction, Lacy and Aunt Emma smiled.

"I'm sure he is" Aunt Emma said as she pulled out two boxes and handed each to Ryan and Lacy. Ryan tore his open to find a video game. Lacy got a shirt that seemed fitting for her, because it was all lacy. They said their thanks.

"Aunt Emma will you go sledding with me?" Ryan asked.

"Of course!" she replied and with that Ryan jumped up and went to go look for sledding stuff. She then turned to Lacy "So how is everything?" her tone was a bit more serious.

"Everything's good, good grades, my job is good, Ryan's doing well in school and he has a big group of friends, house is clean, you send us more than enough money" Lacy kept rambling.

"No Lacy I mean how are you?" Aunt Emma asked "I worry about you, I never hear about you hanging out with friends, or doing anything for yourself. I just don't understand, it seems like something is wrong with you."

"I finished a painting last week" she said. "How long are you staying this time?" she asked changing the topic.

You walked closer confused, Lacy seemed like the perfect girl, how could something be wrong with her?

"I have to leave tonight, don't change the subject. You know that's not what I mean, when are you going to find yourself a nice boyfriend?" Aunt Emma asked gently.

"I'm just not interested in anyone, the guys in school are so annoying, I'd rather wait till I find a nice guy" Lace sighed. "Besides I don't need a guy to define me, I'm perfectly fine alone" she added defiantly.

"I'm nice usually, and I bet I could make you laugh," you said as you sat next to her, she looked in your direction but couldn't see you. You frowned. "Maybe a friend of the boy variety?"

Aunt Emma sighed "I know I'm sorry I always bring this up I just want you to be happy"

Lacy looked so offended, "I am happy, I don't need a boyfriend to be happy" she paused, realizing her aunt's good intensions. "Just sort of lonely, a good friend would be nice" Lacy admitted as she stood up while you sat in shock. You couldn't understand, Lacy is perfect, how could she not have good friends and a boyfriend. "I think I'm going to wander around today, get some inspiration for a new painting" she said as she walked out of the room.

You were about to followed her but Ryan ran into you "Jack are you going to come sledding with us?" he asked.

"Not today kido, I have some winter spirit things to do" you replied, it was a bit of a white lie, I mean how can you tell a kid, 'oh yeah I'm going to follow your sister around all day' yeah that wouldn't be good.

Ryan nodded and ran towards Aunt Emma, he turned back to you to say, "you might want to wait down here, Lacy's changing" then he left your sight.

You started blushing, the memories of last night came rushing back, you were surprised at how vividly you remembered Lacy. You have to remember not to just follow her. So you waited patiently downstairs, you waved bye to Ryan when he left with Aunt Emma. You laid on the couch getting lost in thought, you started to wonder why you cared so much if she saw you not, you childishly concluded that you just really wanted Lacy to believe in you. She did say your name that was something, right?


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes of being lost in thought you heard footsteps so you sat up. A few moments later Lacy walked in wearing dark skinny jeans, a neon green tank top under a black lace top, and converse. You couldn't help but think that she looked pretty. She put on a black pea coat, skeleton gloves and a black beanie, and then headed outside.

You walked next to Lacy even though she couldn't see you. Whenever she would start to slip on ice you would make the wind blow to prevent her from falling. She started to sing quietly to herself, you didn't recognize the song but she made it sound pretty. Her singing voice wasn't the best, but for someone who leisurely sings it was prettier than most.

You started to get nervous once you realized that she was walking towards the pond. 'What if the ice isn't thick enough?' you thought in a panic. For some reason that pond always made you uneasy.

Lacy didn't seem concerned, she walked right up to the frozen pond, and tested it by stepping on the edge then slowly made her way towards the center. You were practically having a heart attack watching her. You only relaxed after she started to gracefully skate around the pond, she fell a few times and you couldn't help but laugh. She didn't have ice skates but the pond was perfectly smooth so she was able to easily skate around in her converse. Every time she fell she would get right back up and continue skating. You started to skate next to her. You skated circles around her, Lacy seemed to follow you even though she couldn't see you.

You stopped a few feet away from her. "Lacy I wish you could see me," you said softly as she passed through you. This time instead of shivering she gasped and frantically started to look around.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" she called as she tried to calm down.

"I'm right here!" you yelled next to her ear, she looked right through you. Lacy sighed and went back to skating. You sighed in disappointment and skated along side her again. You noticed a few snowflakes land in her hair, but Lacy didn't seem to notice or care, she was having far too much fun skating.

Suddenly you heard a few voices, you turned to see a four boys and two girls around your age. You heard lacy sigh "oh great"

"Hey look who it is," a brown haired, brown-eyed boy with a twisted smile said as he approached Lacy "well if it isn't Lacy, still think you're too good for us?" You couldn't help but feel angry, as he got closer to her. You clutched your staff, a thin layer of ice appeared along the smooth wood.

"Too good for you, leave me alone Jason" Lacy replied with a smirk, you just thought she looked adorable, not the most creative comeback but it got the point across.

"That's not nice, and here I thought you were such a sweet girl" Jason said getting closer to her. He towered over her, Lacy is a pretty small girl but Jason is a huge guy, he was easily twice your size. You threw a snowball at him. "What the hell was that?!" he yelled in anger.

"Come on Jason just leave her alone" A tall girl with blonde hair and a heart shaped face said. You could tell from her tone that she didn't agree with Jason's actions.

"Yeah man, you know Lacy is never interested in you," a chubby guy with spikey hair agreed with a laugh.

His comment only angered Jason, "I'll show you," he mumbled.

Lacy took this as her chance and skated away from him, she had almost made it to solid ground when Jason caught up to her. Jason roughly grabbed Lacy's wrist and pulled her back into the center of the pond. You tried to stop him but you fazed through the two teens. Lacy whimpered in pain before she began to struggle to get out of his grasp.

"Let go you jerk" Lacy yelled as she elbowed him in the ribs with her captive arm, then she slapped him across the face with her free hand. It was all in vain, Jason didn't let go.

"Who's going to stop me, Jack Frost? " He laughed, "Theirs no one out here" Jason taunted.

How dare he use your name to taunt her! You threw a snowball at Jason in an attempt to get him to let go of Lacy.

"Oh my god" Lacy said as she stopped struggling and looked directly at you.

(Lacy's POV)

Jason is a jerk and he was pissing you off. You struggled to free yourself, but the more you struggled the more you could feel a bruise forming on your wrist.

"Who's going to stop me, Jack Frost?" Jason said with a laugh, "Theirs no one out here"

You remembered the story you told the kids yesterday. A cute boy with white hair, pale skin and bare feet, the winter spirit Jack Frost. For a second you actually believed that he was real, maybe he would be able to save you.

A snowball that seemed to come out of nowhere hit Jason in the mouth, you heard him mumble 'fuck' before loosening his grip on you. You curiously looked in the direction the snowball came from.

You couldn't believe your eyes, standing across the pond was a tall slender boy, he looked like he was only a year or two older than you. His white hair reminded you of freshly fallen snow, and his piercing blue eyes held a mischievous look. His pale lips twitched into a smirk when he saw that the snowball hit its target. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants that were threadbare and covered in intricate patterns that looked like frost. You were confused as to why he was barefoot it was freezing out.

Your eyes widened as you came to a realization, "Oh my god" you said in astonishment, this boy looked exactly like the one in your story.

(Jack's POV)

You were confused; she couldn't be looking at you, could she? You looked around then realized that she was in fact looking at you. "You…you can see me?" you asked timidly.

"You're Jack Frost" Lacy said in shock with wide eyes. "How is this even possible?" she whispered to herself.

(Lacy's Pov)

You watched in shock as Jack Frost skated up to you and Jason. He got really close to your face and said "Wait you can actually see me?" he asked childishly almost as if he was afraid of the answer. He was so excited he was practically bouncing.

You nodded your head a yes, unable to find your voice. Without another word, Jack used his staff to trip Jason, forcing him to let go of you. Then Jack stood in front of you defensively, he looked like he was ready to fight.

'How is this even possible' you thought barely believing what you're seeing. You absently reached out to touch Jack Frost, it was the only way to prove that he was actually there.

Jason and his friends ran away from the pond yelling about how weird you are, once Jack was satisfied that they were gone, he turned back to you. He was a bit startled to see your outstretched arm and shocked expression. "Um Hi" he said as he ruffled his hair, "I'm Jack Frost" He said with a sly smirk.

You had to admit he looked pretty cute. He looked at you as if waiting for a response. It took you a moment but you finally said, "I'm Lacy Snow."


	5. Chapter 5

(Lacy's Pov)

You could hardly believe it, Jack Frost had just saved you from Jason and introduced himself, and now he's smiling at you. His smile is perfect. You tried to suppress the blush that was quickly spreading across your checks, but it only made it worse. You couldn't help but think he was adorable; he had a cute smile and a certain gleam in his eyes that distracted you.

"Lacy Snow" He mused, "I think your name suits you" he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" you asked in confusion. It was such an odd thing to say. Besides of course your name suits you, it's your name.

You assumed that Jack wasn't expecting you to ask that because he blushed. "Well um... You're pretty and your skin looks soft and pale and reminds me of snow and lace is pretty and your name is lacy and you remind me of snowflakes," he rambled on.

You blushed a light shade of pink; you giggled, "Jack Frost are you embarrassed?"

His eyes widened "no!" he said childishly.

"I think you are" you said giggling.

"You're blushing too!" Jack accused.

"No! I'm just cold" you defended; it wasn't a complete lie but you were definitely blushing. He doesn't need to know that.

"You're cold?" Jack asked with wide eyes. He was suddenly serious his tone surprised you.

"Just a little" you replied, ok that one was a lie you were really cold.

Jack got a little closer to you and gently laid a hand on your face, He stood staring at you for a few moments, you were too shocked to move. A cute guy that probably shouldn't exist was touching your face, its just too weird. "I should get you home you're freezing," he said softly breaking the silence. He was one to talk, he's significantly colder than you are, though it doesn't really matter to him.

You noticed that it was almost dark, you didn't realize you spent so much time outside. You've been gone all day.

"You really don't have to take me home, I can get there on my own" you told him. You always felt a bit awkward when people would go out of their way for you.

"I want to" Jack said with a sly smile as he grabbed your hand, lacing his fingers with yours and started running in the direction of your house.

You couldn't help but blush, he was so adorable. After you were out of the woods he slowed to a walking speed. You were thankful because he was fast, you were in no way out of shape but you had trouble keeping up with him. The two feet of snow definitely didn't help.

(Jack's POV)

Without thinking you grabbed Lacy's hand and started running towards her house, hopefully she wouldn't ask how you know where it is. Originally you were going to fly to her house, but you decided against it. Lacy was already in shock that you're here; you'd save flying for another day.

As the two of you were running you glanced at Lacy, she was looking past you, struggling to keep up with your fast pace. You slowed down to a walking pace the second you were out of the woods. You didn't want to let go of her hand, it was so warm and soft, two things that you rarely feel, everything you touch becomes cold and well, frozen.

(Lacy's POV)

Jack turned to you. "Hey Lacy, why were you suddenly able to see me?" he asked as the two of you walked now side by side, he never let go of your hand.

You blushed a little; you hoped that he wouldn't notice. "I guess I just got really scared, to be honest I thought I was the only person who goes to the pond" you sighed, "when Jason showed up it freaked me out, he's a jerk and he's always bothering me, so when he grabbed me I guess I just really wanted someone to save me, and for some reason I thought about you" you looked away embarrassed. Jack Frost could definitely see you blushing. You glanced at your wrist, it hurts really bad.

"It's about time you thought about me!" Jack said with a cocky grin. You gave him a confused look so he continued. "I've been trying to get your attention since yesterday"

A realization hit you "since I told Ryan and Jamie about you?" you asked and he nodded.

As you approached your house, Jack still hasn't let go of your hand, you weren't sure if you should tell him to let go or not, you kind of liked it, instead you asked, "do you want to come in?"

He nodded and the two of you walked into your house right as Aunt Emma was leaving.

"Oh good you're back I was worried I wouldn't get to say bye to you" she said, she was really distraught; she really hated having to leave you and Ryan all the time. But it's good money and it's your only viable source of income. Theirs no way your coffee shop job could support everyone. You said your goodbyes and told her to be back by Easter. She laughed and agreed as she hugged you. She walked right through Jack as she left. The sight shocked you, but upon seeing Jack's sudden frown you decided not to ask him about it.

"Well that was awkward," you mumbled. Jack gave you a curious look so you continued. "I love Aunt Emma but its so hard to talk to her now, just because she's never around" you told him, he nodded in understanding.

Ryan walked in and gave you and Jack a weird look, you noticed he was looking at your hand, which was still laced together with Jack's. You blushed and tried to pull your hand away but Jack wouldn't let go, he just squeezed your hand and smiled. His smile was irresistible.

"She can see you?" Ryan asked in excitement, already knowing the answer.

"She believes in me," Jack said practically bouncing with excitement, making you blush a darker shade of red. Jack's excitement was so contagious.

Jack and Ryan started talking about various topics. You stayed silent, you barely noticed when Jack led you to the couch still holding your hand, you were so confused. Why did it mean so much that you could see Jack? Why did he know your brother? Why is Jack Frost real? Today was a confusing day.

You cut them off "um Jack what's so special about me? Why is it such a big deal that I believe in you? And why wont you let go of my hand?" you asked, you weren't mad just very confused.

"You're the first person near my physical age that's ever had any interest in me, and now you can see me, as much as I love playing with kids its nice to finally have someone my own age to talk to, actually its nice to have someone who sees me, you two are the first people to actually see me" he said looking away. For a second all of the excitement was replaced with a deep sadness. You wondered just how long Jack has been alone.

You decided against asking Jack about that so you changed the topic. "Why wont you let go of my hand?" you asked again trying to hide your embarrassment. Jack blushed in embarrassment staying silent.

"Jack you can tell me we're friends" you said with a gentile smile, it really didn't bother you that he was still holding your hand, you were just wondering why.

He looked at you, a light blush evident on his face and said "at first it was because we were running, now its because I don't want to let go, you're so warm and I've never held a girl's hand before" you couldn't help but giggle, he thought you were warm? Ryan affectionately called your hands 'icy hands of death,' then again you've never felt someone as cold as Jack. You joked about not having body heat but he really doesn't have body heat. "What's so funny?" he asked childishly.

"You are" you replied giggling.

Jack just looked embarrassed and let go of your hand, you felt kind of sad that he let go, but didn't say anything.

"Jack please don't be embarrassed, holding your hand was cute," you said with a smile.

His mood seemed to brighten and the two of you smiled at each other.

"Ew! Stop flirting with each other" Ryan said completely grossed out.

You and jack blushed and said at the same time "we're not flirting!" which only caused you to blush even more, if that was possible.

"Sure whatever you say" Ryan said sarcastically, then he changed the subject "can Jamie come over for dinner?"

"Sure…I should probably start cooking" you said as you stood up "you're welcome to stay too Jack" you added as you walked into the kitchen. Jack followed you while Ryan ran upstairs.

"So what did you mean by your physical age?" you asked curiously.

"I'm immortal, I'll be 17 forever, but I'm really over 300 years old" Jack said a little nervously. You were a bit shocked; at least he never has to worry about growing up.

"And here I thought I was pathetic for never holding a guy's hand in 16 years" you said with a giggle.

"You've never held a guy's hand before?" Jack questioned he seemed shocked. He didn't even notice that you made fun of him.

"Nope, I'm a bit of a loner, I don't really have any good friends, just a few acquaintances…" you trailed off.

"Then I'm glad I took your hand holding virginity…. and that sounded so much better in my head" Jack said feeling embarrassed again.

You laughed; "no it's fine, I say awkward stuff like that all the time" Jack just smiled at you. After a short silence you asked "earlier you said you were trying to get my attention since yesterday, so what did you do?" you asked.

"Well I was the reason Jamie went on that awesome, sleigh ride" Jack said with a grin.

"It was pretty awesome, but seriously keep the kids out of the street" you told him.

He nodded, "I listened to the story you told the kids in the backyard" he said.

"Did I do you justice?" you asked.

Jack nodded, "it was perfect, and the snowball fight was fun"

"Were you the one throwing snowballs at me, and it was you that made the slope icy when I took Ryan and Jamie sledding wasn't it?" you questioned.

"That was me, sorry I didn't mean for you to get hurt, I just sort of lost control for a second… you weren't hurt too bad were you?" he asked suddenly worried.

"Its fine Jack" you said with a smile, "from now on warn me, okies?"

"So there will be a next time?" he asked with a sly smirk. You nodded.

There was a comfortable silence between the two of you. You didn't feel the need to talk, and it looked like Jack didn't either. He seemed perfectly content sitting on the counter while you cooked. You started to boil water for pasta.

"So…" Jack said to get your attention. You turned to him curiously. A mischievous smile appeared as he said "hottest guy ever?"

Your eyes widened in shock, you had only said that to get Ryan to stop pestering you. But now that you know Jack, you had to admit; he was pretty hot. Jack stared at you with his piercing blue eyes. You let your hair fall in front of your face to hide the blush creeping across your cheeks.

You heard a soft thump as Jack slid off the counter; you tried to pretend to cook as Jack walked up to you. Jack's icy hands carefully tucked your hair behind your ear, and then he gently turned your face so you were looking at him. The mischievous look was replaced with one of concern.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you" Jack said softly, "You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen" he added with a smile.

You pulled away from Jack feeling embarrassed, "Thanks" you mumbled. Your mind told you he was just saying that, but the sincerity of his voice and the look in his eyes told you that he was truthful.


	6. Chapter 6

You stayed silent after Jack called you beautiful. The only people who have ever called you beautiful were little kids and your family. Someone your own age calling you beautiful was weird. You glanced at Jack, he seemed anxious.

"Did I make things awkward?" Jack asked, he looked like a sad puppy. His strangely expressive eyebrows knit together.

"No, I'm just not used to being called pretty" you said as you took the sauce and the pasta off of the stove and turned it off. You know that you're pretty, but hearing it is weird.

"I said beautiful, not pretty," Jack corrected with a grin. He acted so innocent, like he didn't realize the effect his words had on you.

You laughed nervously, "Ok, I'm not used to being called beautiful" you said as you walked over to the cabinet and took out four plates, you figured that Jack would be staying for dinner.

"Well you deserve to hear it more often" Jack said as he offered to set the table for you.

You smiled but decided to change the topic before you start blushing again. Seriously you've never blushed this much in your whole life. "So when did my brother start to see you?" you asked.

"Last night when he came into your room, I was about to leave to work on the blizzard but he saw me so I stuck around till you tucked him in the second time" Jack said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you heard our conversation last night," you paused, remembering your parents. "Wait the whole time Ryan was talking to you, you were actually there?" you paused a moment and continued, "I'm so sorry, I thought he was just playing, I must have sounded so rude" you rambled on.

"Lace its okay, you couldn't see me, it was nice that you played along, to make your brother happy".

You sighed, and then realized something. "Wait you were in my room…Jack were you in my room when…" you trailed off and hid your face. "Oh god"

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have been in there If I had known" he kept apologizing but you were to annoyed to notice.

"Were you even going to tell me?! That's so embarrassing!" you hid your face blushing a deep shade of red. You were more embarrassed then mad.

"Well how was I supposed to know you were going to take your shirt off!" Jack yelled in frustration. Upon realizing what he yelled his eyes widened as he covered his mouth with his hands.

"Its my room I can take my shirt off if I want!" you yelled back without thinking. Then realized that your statement made this conversation even more awkward.

The two of you were so busy arguing that you didn't notice a hole open up in the middle of your kitchen.

"Been a long time mate" A man with an Austrian accent said. You and Jack looked over to see a huge bunny, well actually you wouldn't call a six foot tall rabbit a bunny, he had grey fur and boomerangs strapped to his back. You weren't sure which shocked you more: the fact that there was a six-foot tall rabbit in your kitchen or the fact that it talked. "Blizzard of 68', I believe, Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

You looked between Jack and the Rabbit, utterly shocked. You realized that the rabbit hasn't seen you yet.

Jack looked just as shocked as you, "Bunny" he laughed nervously, "You're not still mad about that… are ya?" he flashed a cocky grin.

"Yes" the Rabbit said bluntly as he took out two boomerangs, you jumped back in shock, Jack put his arms up defensively, "But this is about something else" The rabbit looked like he was about to say something else when he noticed you, "what's with the Sheila?" he asked Jack.

"What's with me? You're the one in my kitchen," you said peaking out from behind Jack.

"A feisty one" The rabbit said to Jack, he was completely ignoring you, "Leave it to you to find a Sheila like that"

"The hell is that suppose to mean" you mumbled in annoyance.

Jack blushed, "we're not, I mean, what?" he stuttered. You were a bit shocked, so far Jack has been confident, but than you realized what the Rabbit had said, he assumed that you and Jack were together. You looked at Jack and blushed. Then you remembered that you're still angry with him.

"Thought you two were having a little lovers quarrel, with all the yelling" The Rabbit said.

"We're not together," Jack, mumbled in embarrassment as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah we just met" you added.

The rabbit pointed his boomerang at Jack accusingly, "I knew you were no good Frost! Taking advantage of a little Sheila like that" you realized that the rabbit knew exactly what you and Jack were arguing about. It only made you even more embarrassed.

"I wasn't trying to take advantage of her, I just wanted her to believe in me!" Jack yelled.

"Fellas" The rabbit called. You were confused for a second, then a bluish portal opened where the wall to the living room should be, and two huge furry beasts taking gibberish ran into the room. You were terrified of the beasts and hid behind Jack. You absently grabbed his arm, Jack glanced at you and was about to say something when the two of you were scooped up and thrown into a red velvet sack.

The two of you twisted and kicked as both of you tried to get comfortable.

"Ow my leg"

"That was my leg!"

"Jack! That's not my leg!"

"Oops sorry!"

"Ow! You're on my hair!"

This continued until the sack you were in hit the floor. Jack landed on you, you gasped in shock as his eyes widened when he realized the position you were in, he quickly moved.

"He's here!" A man with heavy Russian accent said.

Jack struggled to open the sack, once he did he revealed two elves staring at him, you were about to crawl out of the sack when Jack spoke.

"Wow you've got to be kidding me" Jack nearly whispered in amazement, you were about to join him when two of the furry beasts lifted him out of the sack and onto his feet. "Hey, hey, whoa put me down!"

"I hope the yetis treated you well" The man with the Russian accent said.

"Oh yeah, I love being tossed in a sack and thrown through a magical portal" Jack said sarcastically as you crawled half way out of the sack. You looked around timidly but what you saw amazed you. The man with the Russian accent was huge and intimidating but his eyes held a sort of wonder. There were several of the beasts called yetis all around the room, there was a woman who resembled a hummingbird telling small hummingbird like creatures coordinates. A small man made out of sand falling asleep. Little elves running a muck around the room, eating cookies and electrocuting themselves. The room itself was amazing. You were speechless.

"Oh good, that was my idea!" The Russian said, " You know Bunny, obviously"

"Obviously" Jack replied. What the hell was going on? You were starting to wonder if today was dream and you just haven't woken up yet.

"And the tooth fairy"

Jack was about to answer when the hummingbird lady flew over to him and said "Hi Jack! I've heard a lot about you! And your teeth!"

"My, my what?" Jack said backing up a bit. She sounded like your dentist.

The tooth fairy then got really close to Jack's face, "Open up! Are they really as white as they say? Yes!" she said as she put her fingers in his mouth and said "Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Jack glanced at you with a pleading look.

You couldn't help but laugh at Jack. The Russian, the tooth fairy, the rabbit, and the sandman all looked at you. Jack ran in front of you defensively. You stared wide-eyed at the mythical beings. "I have to be dreaming" you mumbled.

"Are you admitting that you dream about me?" Jack whispered with a cocky grin.

You jokingly pushed him, "you wish" you mumbled.

"Sandy!" The Russian yelled. The sandman saluted than formed a ball of golden sand. The next thing you knew you were fast asleep.

(Jack's POV)

Lacy fell forward as the dream sand began to take effect. You lunged to catch her before she hit the ground. Thankfully you caught her and gently laid her on the ground. Lacy had an adorable smile on her face. You couldn't help but notice that she was dreaming of two figures ice-skating.

You turned to the guardians "What did you do that for?" you yelled angrily, you didn't want to let go of Lacy but you knew the guardians would find it weird if you held onto her, so reluctantly you stood up.

"Jack why would you bring a human here?" North asked.

"I didn't bring her here, the yeti's grabbed her too when they grabbed me" you replied.

"Now Jack don't be angry but we can't have a human seeing all of this" Tooth said.

"Why not?" you asked, you really didn't see a reason why Lacy couldn't be here; especially because she's not here on her own free will.

The guardians looked at each other, none of them could answer. You sighed, went back over to Lacy, and gently woke her.

Lacy yawned than stretched as she opened her eyes, her hazel eyes stared directly at your blue ones.

"Jack?" Lacy asked in a bit of a daze, as she sat up. "What going on?" sleepy Lacy was pretty adorable.

"Well we're going to find out" you replied as you helped her stand, the two of you turned towards the guardians.

"As I was saying, this is Toothiana the tooth fairy, Bunnymund the Easter Bunny, Sandman, we just call him Sandy. I see you already know Jack Frost" Lacy looked at you so you gave her a comforting smile, "and I am North, but you know me as Santa Clause" North said as he pointed to each guardian, you realized he was so formal because of Lacy.

You glanced at Lacy; she looked at them in pure amazement. After a few moments she realized that they were waiting for her to introduce herself.

"I'm Lacy Snow," she said nervously. "But by all means, ignore me, get back to whatever it was you were doing" she added. Something told you that Lacy isn't that fond of attention. You made a mental note to make her the center of attention as often as possible

"Nonsense! We guardians are nothing if not for believers like you" North said in his booming voice as he walked over to Lacy and put his arm around her shoulders, "Welcome to my workshop!"

"Though she is a bit old, don't you think?" Tooth commented.

The guardians looked at Lacy curiously, it was strange, after all she is sixteen, and she can still see everyone.

"Well funny story about that, you see Jack spent all of yesterday and most of today trying to get me to see him…" she started to explain.

"Wait you can see Jack?" Tooth asked. "Jack, your first believer that's so cute" she squealed.

"Actually my little brother saw Jack first," Lacy added.

"Was that before or after Frostbite here tried to take advantage of ya?" Bunnymund asked.

"Jack Frost!" North yelled in anger.

You face palmed as Lacy blushed, "Will you stop saying that you big Kangaroo! I didn't take advantage of her!"

"He really didn't" Lacy said, "It was an accident"

North turned to you, "We talk later" he said.

After a few moments of an uncomfortable silence, Lacy found her way back to your side, but she stayed a few inches away from you.

"So is anyone going to tell me why I'm here?" you asked breaking the silence. Sandy ran in front of you and started making pictures out of sand rapidly trying to explain something, but you couldn't understand it. "That's really not going to help me, thanks little man," you said as you wandered around the room, with Lacy following closely behind you. "I must have done something really bad to get you four together" you used your staff to frost an elf holding a tray of cookies.

"Jack" Lacy whispered in shock, you just grinned at her, she rolled her eyes but smiled.

You turned back to the guardians, "Am I on the naughty list?" you asked innocently.

"On naughty list? You hold world record. But no matter. We overlook. We are wiping clean the slate," North said as he brushed off his tattooed arms. His tattoos were of the naughty and nice lists.

"How come?" you asked.

"Ah good question" Bunny said, more to North than to you.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now… you are guardian!" North announced.

(Lacy POV)

What the hell is a guardian and why does Jack look so upset by it.

"What are you doing? Get offa me!" Jack yelled, as Tooth's fairies tried to put a necklace made of paper snowflakes on Jack but he shoed them away, as the elves began to play music while the yetis brought out ceremonial torches. It was all a bit ridiculous. You noticed that Jack seemed to get more and more annoyed with each passing moment.

"This is best part!" North said as he marched, while the elves played music and the yetis twirled torches. One elf held up a pair of silly looking shoes and offered them to Jack. Jack looked completely disgusted. A yeti handed North a large book. He was about to speak when Jack suddenly slammed his staff against the ground creating a shockwave of ice and wind, silencing everything.

"What makes you think I want to be a guardian" Jack said firmly, he was clearly upset. You looked at him sympathetically, you had no idea what was going on but you didn't like seeing Jack so upset. All of the playfulness was gone.

North laughed, then looked at Jack completely serious. "Of course you do! Music!" he called.

The elves were about to start playing again when Jack yelled "No music!" after the music stopped he continued. "Look this is all very flattering but ah… you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines and I'm all snowballs and fun times. I'm not a guardian," he said. You looked at Jack he was so nervous.

"Yeah! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny agreed.

"Jack I don't think you understand what it is we do" Tooth said as she flew over to him. She gestured to the huge globe, "You see, each of those lights is a child"

You suddenly remembered something. Ryan and Jamie! Jamie had to have been at your house by now. Dinner would be cold. And you left Ryan all alone. "Jack!" you yelped, you didn't mean to interrupt, you just started to panic and it slipped out. Now everyone was looking at you. You tried to ignore them as Jack gave you a curious look, "we left Ryan all alone" you said, "god I'm the worst sister ever" you mumbled.

Jack face palmed than turned to North, "Me and Lacy need to get back"

North handed a yeti a globe. The yeti walked over and handed it to you.

"Think about where you want to go then throw it" North instructed. You thought for a moment, then threw the globe, it shattered to reveal a bluish portal. Through the portal you could see your room. You looked over at Jack. You were about to say something when North spoke again. "It safe. No worry" he reassured you.

Jack walked over to you as he said "Well I should really be going" you felt his icy hands grab yours as he led you towards the portal.

"Not so fast Jack. We have much talking to do" North said like a father disappointed in his son.

Jack sighed. "Go back to your brother, I should figure out what's going on here" he said.

"Are you sure?" you asked

"No but I don't think that they're going to give me a choice" he replied. You gave him a look. "Go, I'll visit as soon as I can"

"Alright, then you have a lot of explaining to do" you said. A yeti came up next you and gestured to the portal. You ignored it.

Jack smirked at you, "Not as much as you'll have"

You very childishly stuck your tongue out at him in response. The yeti went to pick you up but you jumped back. "Back off, I can walk on my own," you said defiantly. "And theirs no way I'm getting thrown into a sack again" you added. The yeti backed off.

"I like her" you heard tooth say.

"She's a feisty one" Bunny responded.

You took one last look at the guardians, and Jack before you walked through the portal. Once you were on the other side of the portal you tumbled to the ground as the portal closed.

"I never want to do that again," you mumbled as you stood up. You ran downstairs; you must have been gone for hours. You walked into the kitchen to find that you had only been gone a few minutes; all of the food was still hot. The doorbell rang as you tried to process everything that just happened.

"I got it" Ryan yelled as he ran down the stairs. Looks like you won't have any explaining to do.

You put away the extra plate and utensils, you were kind of upset that Jack wouldn't be joining you. You had to admit, you liked having him around, it was nice to have friend.


	7. Chapter 7

It had only been about 12 hours since you last saw Jack but you missed him. He was the first person your age that you felt completely comfortable talking to. To be honest you were pretty lonely without him, even though you really only knew him for a few hours.

The day was fairly uneventful, it was a weekend so you didn't have school, you still woke up early because you had work from 8am till 2pm. When you got home, you found a note from Ryan, that he was out playing with Jamie and Monty. He said that he would be home for dinner. You decided to start a painting of the frozen pond, and when you were finished sketching it, it was almost dinnertime. You mentally scolded yourself for not paying attention to the time. You made a quick dinner, chicken cutlets, rice and frozen peas, not the best dinner but at least it was pretty healthy. By the time you finished cooking Ryan came home.

"Lacy! Lacy! Look!" Ryan literally bounced with excitement as he held up one of his baby teeth. To be honest it grossed you out but you humored him.

"Nice one, make sure you put that under your pillow for the tooth fairy" you said with a smile.

"Do you think she'll come?" Ryan asked.

"I know she will, you know I met the Tooth fairy once" you bragged

Ryan's eyes widened "No way!" he said.

"Yes way shrimp"

"I'm not a shrimp!"

"Really? Well as long as you're smaller than me, you're a shrimp" you knew that comment would come back to haunt you in about six years but for now it worked.

"So aren't you going to tell me about the tooth fairy, that is if you really met her" Ryan said in a mocking tone as he set the table while you brought the food to the table.

"hmm I don't know, it doesn't sound like you believe me, maybe I'll just tell Jack , the next time I see him"

Ryan got a look of worry on his face, "No! I'll behave!" he said. You couldn't help but laugh.

During dinner you told Ryan about your little adventure to the North Pole last night, he seemed to think it was just a story but for once every word of it was true.

After dinner you laid on your bed lost in thought, wondering where Jack is and if he's all right. You were getting tired. You were about to get ready for bed when Ryan yelled.

"Jack!" Ryan yelled.

You jumped up and ran to Ryan's room, you found, Jack, North, Bunnymund, Sandy and Tooth, all squeezed into Ryan's room. They seemed shocked to see you, well everyone except Jack. You assumed that Jack neglected to tell them that this is your house. Ryan looked around in amazement. "Your story was true," he said as he continued to look around.

"Of course it was munchkin," you said with a smile.

Suddenly Tooth rushed over to you, putting her hands in your mouth looking at your teeth. "You're teeth are so clean! Do you floss?" You saw Jack laughing, so you gave him a look.

He shrugged "Hey you laughed at me yesterday." He said as he put his hands up defensively.

"Hands out of mouth tooth" North said with authority, as Tooth backed off.

"Um why are all of you in my room?" Ryan asked. He was pretty confused.

"You lost a tooth!" Tooth said in excitement as she struck a pose.

"I know and that makes sense but why are the rest of you here?" Ryan asked.

North explained that they are the guardians, and Jack was the newest guardian. Though Jack denied it, like he did yesterday. Pitch Black, the boogeyman is trying to weaken the power of the guardians and hurt children all over the world. He's already destroyed Tooth's castle and all the baby teeth, her fairies, have gone missing. Jack chimed in to say that he didn't want to be a guardian and he's only helping so that they will find his baby teeth so he can get back his memories from when he was human.

You were confused; Jack was human at one time? And you still didn't completely understand the whole guardian thing. You'll have to ask him about that later

North continued, they were helping Tooth gather all the teeth that kids had put under their pillows because she's been growing weaker as fewer children believe in her. As North was explaining all of this Ryan dosed off, so Sandy used his golden dream sand to give him pleasant dreams. The dream sand intrigued you; you have never noticed it before.

When North finally finished explaining everything you turned to Jack, "why don't you want to be a guardian?" you asked, it seemed like he really loved making kids happy and wasn't that the job of the guardians?

Jack sighed and asked the other guardians to give you some privacy. They agreed but not before Bunnymund said "now no taking advantage of the Sheila, mate"

"I'm not going to take advantage of her you stupid kangaroo!" Jack called after him.

You couldn't help but giggle at their little argument. You were still a little bit upset with Jack about the incident in your room two days ago but you decided not to bring it up, besides he didn't mean it, so no harm done.

Jack turned back to you. "I'm just not cut out to be a guardian, I don't even know who I was before I was Jack Frost, besides they're all deadlines and business, I'm all snowballs and fun times, plus you and your brother are the only ones who believe in me" he seemed so stressed out.

"I believe in you, I think you'll make a great guardian," you told him quietly as you looked into his crystal blue eyes.

Jack's eyes lit up as he grabbed both of your hands and looked into your eyes "you really think so?" he asked practically bouncing with childish excitement. You nodded with a smile. "Then I'll try" Jack decided.

"As much as I want you to stay" you blushed slightly, "I think the other guardians need you right now, promise you'll visit when you can?" you asked. What is it about Jack that makes you blush so much?

"I'll be back as soon as I can" Jack promised with a smile. His smile changed to a frown as he noticed the ring of purple around your wrist. You looked away suddenly self-conscious as Jack carefully lifted your wrist to get a better look at it. "What happened?" he asked with a worried looked on is face.

"Jason did that, when he pulled me back to the middle of the pond" You explained.

Jack carefully ran his fingers over the bruised flesh.

"Its fine, really, it should heal in about a week" you rambled, feeling nervous and a bit shy about Jack's sudden affection.

"I'm sorry that happened, I'll never let it happen again," Jack said seriously, as he ran his fingers along the bruise one last time before letting go of you.

You smiled and without thinking you quickly kissed him on the cheek. Embarrassed by your actions you slipped out of the room while Jack stood in shock.

(Jack's pov)

"Lacy" you whispered as you smiled touching the spot where Lacy kissed you. Now you were determined to be a good guardian, if Lacy believed in you that's all you needed.

You flew out the window and found the other guardians fighting Pitch, you watched in horror as Sandy was overwhelmed and defeated, all of the golden dream sand turned into black nightmare sand. You attempted to destroy Pitch but he got away.

You sat in North's sleigh with all of the other guardians, upset about Sandy. 'It looks like I've already let Lacy down, I'm just not a good guardian' you sighed.

(Lacy's pov)

Almost all of the snow had melted and tomorrow is Easter Sunday. You haven't seen Jack for the past few days. You found a message on your vanity mirror written in frost twice, both times Jack said that he was sorry he missed you and he'll be back soon. Ryan could see how much you missed Jack, even though you tried to hide it. You noticed that the house next door to you that has been empty for a while was finally sold. You wondered when the new neighbors would be moving in. You finally finished your painting of the frozen pond, you added two figures skating, and they looked suspiciously like you and Jack.

You sat at your vanity mirror remembering when Jack put frost all over it, you smiled "I hope he's ok" you said quietly, you had so many questions you wanted to ask him like if he got his memories back, and if he decided to be a guardian, and if he missed you as much as you missed him.

Ryan walked into your room with Jamie following "hey Lace, can I go to the Easter festival with Jamie and his family tomorrow?" he asked.

You sat up, "that's fine with me" you replied. You were thankful that Ryan was so close with Jamie. His family treated Ryan like he was family; it gave Ryan a sense of normalcy because your family was in no way normal.

"Thanks sis" Ryan said, and before he left he added, "I think Jack will come back soon"

You smiled "I think so too" you stood up, "what are you two going to do today?" you asked.

"Head back to Jamie's his mom is making cookies"

"Alright have fun, I'm going out for the day, so I'll pick you up on my way home" Ryan nodded and ran off with Jamie

Once they were gone, you found clothes for the day; you wore skinny jeans, and a black lace tank top over a deep purple tank top, you put on your converse, picked up your messenger bag and a black hoodie and headed outside. You were a little chilly so you pulled your hood on and continued through the town. You walked right to the pond that you and Jack had ice skated on. You sat by the water's edge and took out your sketchpad and started to draw a picture of Jack. You were so distracted that you didn't notice that someone else was nearing the pond.

(Pitch's pov)

'This is the girl Jack is infatuated with?' you thought 'I see nothing special about her' the girl looked like any other girl, you didn't understand why she was so important to Jack. Either way it didn't matter if you understood it or not, as long as it hurt Jack you didn't care.

(Lacy's pov)

You had a strange feeling that someone was near you; you looked around but saw nothing. "Weird" you mumbled. You went back to sketching.

You noticed black sand curling around your legs by the time you reacted it was too late. You were pined down by the nightmare sand and Pitch Black stood in front of you.

"Let go of me," you yelped as you began to struggle.

"Now why would I do that? If I have you, Jack would want to save you, he'll walk right into my trap" Pitch said.

You glared at him, "Jack will defeat you," you told him confidently.

"Do you really believe that" Pitch yelled at you, he composed himself then said "how do you know he even cares about you, besides the guardians can't stop me"

"I know they will" you didn't even comment on the first part, you know that Jack cares about you. You remembered a few nights ago when Jack was so concerned about your bruises, and how gentle he was. You know he cares about you.

"You stupid girl"

You felt a stinging pain in the side of your face; the last thing you saw before you blacked out was Pitch smirking at you as the nightmare sand engulfed you.


	8. Chapter 8

(Jack)

Jamie's younger sister Sophie somehow stumbled into Bunnymund's Warren. Sophie started to chase one of North's elves, all of the guardians looked confused and a little distraught as if they didn't know what to do. They do know what to do don't they?

Tooth flew in front of everyone "I bet she's a fairy lover!" she said as she struck a pose. Sophie ran over to her in excitement.

"Not bad I guess I spoke too soon," you mumbled in approval.

Tooth kneeled next to Sophie; "I have something special for you!" she pulled out a few baby teeth "look how cute they are with little bits of gum and blood on them!"

Sophie screamed and ran away.

You jumped up and landed on a rock "I guess we're in worse shape than I thought if one little kid can ruin Easter" you said, then you turned to the guardians, "you guys don't have any idea what kids like, when was the last time any of you actually spent some time with the kids?" you questioned.

North stepped forward confidently "we're busy bringing laughter and joy to the children of the world" each word sounded less confident than the last. "We don't have time for children" he looked embarrassed by his realization.

That made all of the guardians rethink their attitudes, as everyone helped color the eggs for Easter, the guardians spent time playing with Sophie, especially Bunnymund.

By the end of the day all of the eggs were painted and they started walking though the tunnels, you sat next to Bunnymund who held a very sleepy Sophie.

"You know I'm gonna miss the little ankle bitter" Bunnymund commented cradling her in his arms.

"They are pretty cute aren't they" you commented.

"Especially when they're not running a muck through my warren" he said with a chuckle "you know Frost you're not half bad"

You smiled "thanks your not that bad either" you replied

The other guardians approached you. "I think its time we get her home" Tooth said.

"I'll take her," you volunteered

"No" North said with authority, "we need you with us"

"Come on, I'll be quick as a bunny" you persuaded.

After a short discussion they finally let you take Sophie home. It was about 2 in the morning when you got her home, just getting her to let go of you was a project in itself, and for a sleeping toddler she had a very tight grip. You tried to place her on her bed but she pulled you down with her, and when you were finally able to pry her off, she fell on the floor. You heard footsteps so you put a blanket over her and rushed out the window.

You decided that a quick visit to Lacy's house wouldn't hurt so you let the wind take you to Lacy's window. You peered inside but found that she wasn't there. "That's weird maybe Ryan had another nightmare" you mused as you swiftly ran to the other side of the house where Ryan's window is. Ryan was sitting on his bed, with a look of worry. It was way past his bedtime, you knew something had to be wrong but you didn't want to think about it. You knocked on the window till you got his attention, then let yourself in.

"Jack!" Ryan yelled in excitement.

"Hey kido, sorry I've been busy, I had some time so I thought I'd drop in"

"I know you've been fighting the bogyman, Lacy has missed you so much" as he spoke his mood suddenly changed, he looked down as he said Lacy's name, it almost look like he was about to cry.

"Kido, what's wrong?" you asked suddenly worried. Even though you already have a pretty good idea of what happened.

Ryan threw his arms around you. "Lacy never came home, I haven't seen her since this morning" he wailed between tears and sniffles.

A feeling of worry and dread washed over you, but you tried not to let Ryan know for fear that you'd worry the poor kid even more. "Don't worry, I'll go find her, and bring her home safely"

Ryan pulled away, wiping the tears from his eyes "What if something happened to her? I don't want to be left all alone" he said sniffling. You remembered what happened to their parents and how their Aunt is almost never around, Lacy is all Ryan has.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she's ok" you lied, you really hoped that Lacy was ok, but you know that something really bad must have happened to prevent her from coming home. Lacy dedicates her life to taking care of Ryan; she wouldn't just leave him unless she had no choice.

After you calmed Ryan down a bit you had the wind take you to the pond. At first everything seemed normal. Then you noticed something by an old log near the water's edge. It was an abandoned sketchbook; you noticed that the drawing was of you. It had to be Lacy. You looked for any clues as to what happened, there was a small amount of blood on the log and splattered on the sketchbook, as well as some black sand.

"Pitch" you mumbled as you clutched your staff. 'How dare he hurt Lacy' you thought as you stood up and began looking around.

You found an old bed covering a hole in the ground in the middle of the forest; you decided to check it out. You followed the tunnel for a few minutes before it opened up into a large area, which was filled with cages that held all of Tooth's missing fairies. You tried to break the locks on the cages but failed, you frowned. You looked around trying to get an idea of what to do next. In a pit below the cages was a pile of the stolen baby teeth and memories. You fought the urge to look for your teeth. You shook your head in frustration.

"Fairies any idea where Pitch is keeping Lacy?" you asked, the fairies began screaming. Startled you looked around to find whatever was scaring them.

Pitch stood above you on a platform, he held a fist full of Lacy's hair and forced her to the ground.

"Pitch let her go" you yelled angrily "its me you want, she has nothing to do with this"

"True, but hurting her, hurts you, and that's what I want" Pitch said as he pulled Lacy's hair forcing her to stand.

(Lacy's pov)

Pitch had your arms tied together behind your back so you couldn't fight back. He controlled your movements by pulling your hair. 'I swear when I get out of this I'm going to kick the crap out of Pitch'

"Jack, don't worry about me, you need to get out of here," you yelled.

"I saw the blood at the pond, I'm not leaving here without you" Jack said seriously.

Jack began to dart around the cave in an attempt to catch Pitch off guard, you took a chance when Pitch turned to follow Jack's path, you kicked Pitch, forcing him to let go of you hair, you quickly got as far away from Pitch as you could. As soon as you got to a safe distance, Jack started fighting Pitch with his staff.

"Come on Jack Frost don't you want people to believe in you" Pitch reasoned.

"I do but not through fear," Jack said as he knocked Pitch of his feet, Jack tried to continue to attack him but one of the nightmares began attacking jack.

You kept trying to either slip out of the rope that bound your arms together or cut it, but you failed.

Jack and Pitch continued fighting, every time Jack would hurt Pitch, Pitch would hurt Jack.

You finally broke free of your restraints as you started to get attacked by a nightmare, you tried your best to fight it off, but none of your attacks worked against them. You screamed as one of the nightmares knocked you off balance and you fell a few feet to a lower ledge.

Upon hearing your scream, Jack ran over to you as Pitch escaped.

Jack pulled your slender frame into his arms. "Lacy" Jack looked as if he was about to breakdown out of fear and worry.

"Hey" you said weakly with a small smile.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" he asked frowning.

"Because you're here now, so I know I'm going to be ok" you spoke softly.

Jack pulled you closer "Lace this is my fault, if it wasn't for me, Pitch wouldn't have hurt you" he said sadly.

"Jack stop blaming yourself," you told him with a smile.

"Lets get you out of here, can you stand?" he asked. He was trying to change the topic; you weren't strong enough to argue.

You tried to move your legs but you could barely feel them let alone move them, so Jack picked you up bridle style and started to walk out of the cave.

"I got you something," you said weakly. Jack looked more confused, then you pulled out a small container, "its your baby teeth"

"Lacy" Jack whispered his voice filled with wonder, he looked at you like you're the most important person in the world. "Thank you" he held you slightly tighter than before and buried his face in your hair.

"Don't thank me, Pitch had them in his pocket, I swiped them when he was talking to you" you explained. You paused for a moment "Jack my ankle hurts"

"Its probably sprained " Jack suggested.

"Probably"

After a few moments Jack spoke "do you remember what you remind me of?" he asked.

"Snowflakes" you replied with a soft giggle. "I still don't understand why"

"You're unique and beautiful like a snowflake," Jack told you with a smile.

"Jack, that doesn't make sense" you blushed.

He laughed "it doesn't have to make sense to you, I'll just call you my snowflake"

(Pitch's Pov)

You walked out of the shadows, not far from where you just fought Jack. You brushed yourself off as you mumbled, "well that didn't go according to plan."

You walked over to one of the tunnels and smiled at the sight of crushed Easter eggs scattered all over the tunnel, not one was left intact. "Its not all bad though" you breathed in deeply "I can feel the loss of hope and the fear beginning to take hold" you laughed to yourself "Soon even those pesky guardians wont be able to stop me."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Just want to take a quick second to thank everyone for reading my story! What do you guys think so far? Let me know!**

You and Jack went to the Easter egg hunt to find Ryan and the other guardians to tell them about your encounter with Pitch. Your ankle wasn't hurting that much anymore but Jack still wouldn't put you down.

"Jack you know I can walk" you informed him.

"I know, but I want to make sure you don't hurt your ankle again"

You sighed, "I'm not gonna win this one am i?" you asked.

"Nope" Jack said with a childish grin.

You looked around and noticed kids walking past you, and not seeing you, weird, you knew the kids couldn't see Jack but you knew they were suppose to be able to see you.

"Hey Jack, why can't the kids see me?" you questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure but I think its because I'm holding you completely off the ground, I think they can't see you because they can't see me" Jack replied thoughtfully.

"That's so weird" you mused.

"It would be weirder to see you floating around"

"That's true," you laughed.

As you approached the other guardians Jack let you walk, you assumed the only reason was so that Bunnymund wouldn't make fun of him. As you approached you realized that they looked upset and even angry…

"Jack…" but he didn't hear you

"Jack where have you been?" Tooth asked frantically, she sounded upset.

"After I dropped off Sofie, I went to find Lacy, Pitch kidnapped her and…" but he was cut off.

"You went to fight Pitch?"

"Jack you didn't"

"You should have been here"

"We needed you"

"Sorry…" he was cut off again.

"Sorry isn't good enough, none of the eggs made it to the surface, they were all crushed, know anything about that?" Bunnymund yelled.

"But I…"

"Easter is new beginnings. New life. Easter is about hope, and now, it's gone"

"I told you I wasn't cut out to be a guardian!" Jack snapped. He looked so upset, you were about to try to comfort him when he jumped into the air and flew away with the wind.

"Jack!" you called after him but he couldn't hear you. You looked sadly at the guardians. Bunnymund looked ashamed, North looked upset and Tooth was about to say something but she was cut off.

"Lacy!" Ryan yelled as he jumped into your arms to hug you.

"Ryan" you said happily, hiding your sadness about Jack.

"Where were you? I…I was scared…that something happened to you" Ryan said the second part just above a whisper.

"Pitch kidnapped me" you could see the worry in your brother's eyes, you smiled "Don't worry, Jack saved me," you said as you looked at the guardians, who looked away, ashamed. You turned back to your brother, "come on lets go home," you said.

(North's POV)

You watched as Lacy and Ryan walked away. Lacy was clearly upset about how Jack was treated and you were upset with yourself.

"Bunny, Tooth, we were too harsh on Jack" you said quietly.

"To harsh? Are you serious?" then he turned to Tooth, "is he serious right now?" Bunny asked impatiently "he destroyed all of the eggs, he ruined Easter"

"North, Jack did ruin Easter, maybe he isn't suppose to be a guardian." Tooth admitted timidly.

"He's everything a guardian isn't" Bunny said in anger.

"But he saved Lacy from Pitch" you pointed out.

"Do you know how many children stopped believing" Bunny started off angry but got less confident as he continued, "Maybe we were too hard on him" Bunny sighed. "He did saved the Sheila"

(Jack's Pov)

You wandered around the icy hills. "I'm not meant to be a guardian," you mumbled to yourself.

"Of course not, now if you joined me, people would actually believe in you" Pitch startled you.

"What do you want Pitch" you practically growled.

"The same as you, to be believed in" he said.

"We're not the same," you snapped.

"Oh aren't we? Besides what goes better together than cold and dark?" he suggested. The nightmare sand started to swirl around him. "Together we'll be unstoppable" the nightmare sand flew at you, so you froze it, creating a huge spiky tower "look at what we can do, everyone will believe in the dark and" Pitch said dramatically.

"Pitch Black" you finished for him.

"And Jack Frost" Pitch added quickly.

"People don't believe in you, they fear you, and that's not what I want," you said as you started to walk away.

"Fine then, but Jack" Pitch said, you turned to see that he had baby tooth and he was slowly squeezing the life out of her.

"Baby Tooth" you said in worry. "Let her go"

"Your staff" Pitch said suggesting that if you gave him your staff he'd let baby tooth go.

You handed your staff to Pitch but instead of giving you Baby Tooth, he threw her into a large crack in the ice

"Baby Tooth!" you yelled as Pitch broke your staff in two and the nightmare sand attacked you. You fell into the crack in the ice and Pitch threw your staff in after you.

You landed hard blacking out for a few moments. When you woke up, you rushed over to baby tooth, she was laying unmoving a few feet away from you. You cradled baby tooth in your hands. Good she was still alive. She shivered; after all you are colder than the snow.

"Sorry all I can do is keep you cold" you said as you leaned against the wall of ice, hopeless, powerless.

Baby Tooth crawled into your pocket, "what are you doing" you questioned. She pulled out the container with your baby teeth and motioned for you to touch it.

You thought for a moment, feeling guilty that you had your baby teeth and scared as to what you'll remember. After a few moments you touched the container and remembered.

You saw flashes of when you were human, you saw a little girl, you guessed that she was your sister. You were always goofing around and making people laugh. Then you saw the pond, the same pond that you came out of when you became Jack Frost, the same one you met Lacy at. You were with your sister.

"Jack I'm scared" she said, the ice was cracking all around her.

"It's alright, you're going to be ok"

"Jack you always lie!" she screeched.

"Its ok, we're, we're gonna play a game" you said thinking quickly.

"Jack you always play games" she was so upset.

You spotted a curved stick off to the side, it looked suspiciously like your staff, "its ok, we're going to play" you said then you jumped dramatically to the side, never taking your eyes off your sister, once you were close to the curved stick you said "now you"

"Jack I'm scared"

"Don't be scared, ready, one…" the ice cracked under her more as she started to cry. "Two" the ice continued to crack as you reached for the stick "three" you used the stick to pull your sister off the cracking ice and throw her to safety.

"Jack you saved me," She said happily.

You were so relieved that she was ok. You smiled at her as you tried to move towards her but the ice cracked and you fell in. That's when everything became cold and dark.

You looked at baby tooth and in excitement said "Did you - did you see that?! It was - it was me! I had a family! I had a sister! I saved her!" you said in excitement, "That's why you chose me." you looked up towards the sky, "I'm... I'm a Guardian!" you suddenly became calm "I'm a guardian," you repeated. You knew you had to stop Pitch.

You ran over to your broken staff and held the pieces together, hoping they would go together, after a few tries, your powers started to work again, and you froze your staff back together. "Come on Baby Tooth" you said as she climbed into your sweatshirt pocket. And with that you asked the wind to take you back to Burgess.

(Lacy's POV)

You looked out your window feeling helpless as the Nightmares roamed freely all over town. You glanced at Ryan who was sleeping on your bed, too scared of the nightmares to sleep in his own. You sighed. "I wish I knew what to do" you whispered.

"I have an idea." You fell backwards as you screamed in shock, surprised but happy to see Jack. Your scream woke Ryan. "Oops" Jack said, he was perched on the tree branch right outside of your window. "Sorry Lacy I didn't mean to scare you"

"Its alright" you said as you stood up and let Jack into the house.

"Jack!" Ryan said happily.

"So what's your idea?" you asked.

"I think I figured out a way to beat Pitch, but first we need Ryan's friends"

As Jack finished his sentence you heard a loud noise, it sounded like a crash. You looked outside to see that North's sleigh crash-landed outside of your house. The three of you ran outside to make sure the other guardians were all right.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Tooth asked as she got out of the sleigh.

"Same as you," he gestured to you and Ryan, "I think I figured out a way to stop Pitch" Jack said.


	10. Chapter 10

**If a chapter uploads weird please send me a private message not a review**

The guardians looked like they were in pretty bad shape, Tooth could barely stand let alone, fly and the effects of North's age were really showing. You couldn't help but notice that Sandy is missing. You felt Ryan grab your hand and hide behind you; you gave him a smile, in hopes that it would help to ease his fears.

"Wait where's Bunny?" Jack asked with legitimate concern.

"Losing Easter took its toll on all of us" North said sadly, "Bunny most of all."

Jack went pale as North looked down in sadness, Ryan was on the verge of tears and you felt tears in your eyes as you thought the worst.

Suddenly an adorable tiny bunny hopped onto the sleigh. Its little nose twitched as it looked at you with its huge eyes.

"Oh…no…" Jack said in disbelief.

"That's the Easter Bunny?" Ryan questioned as he let go of your hand.

"Oh my god he's so cute!" you practically squealed. "I can't handle it" as you walked towards Bunny, Jack gave you a look.

"He's not that cute" Jack mumbled.

"Jack Frost is that jealousy I hear" you gasped as you giggled.

"Jealous? Of that Kangaroo?" Jack questioned, "You can't be serious"

"Now somebody sees me! Where were you about an hour ago, mate?" Bunny said, as you started to scratch behind his ears. "Oh that's nice," he said as he closed his eyes and started to tap his foot. Once bunny realized what he was doing he pushed your hand away.

You laughed and glanced curiously at Jack, he was pouting with his arms crossed like a five year old. You stood next to him and playfully elbowed him. Jack looked at you and smiled, you couldn't help but smile back.

"What happened to him? He used to be huge and cool, now he's tiny and adorable," Ryan asked in confusion.

Bunny tried to glare at Jack but it just came off as cute, "Did you tell him to say that?" Bunny accused as he hopped over to Jack, "That's it! Lets go! Me and you. Come on" Bunny said as he hopped around throwing punches at the air.

"Easy little guy" you said as you started to scratch under Bunny's chin. "Jack didn't tell Ryan anything, he actually speaks very highly of you" It was a little white lie, and you're probably going to be on the naughty list for lying to the Easter Bunny but if it gets Jack out of some trouble, its worth it.

"Frostbite?" Bunny questioned softly, "You speak highly of me?" he asked with the most adorable look

Before Jack cold respond, thunder crashed and you looked up only to see Pitch perched on top of a mass of black nightmare sand. Ryan grabbed your hand and hid behind you, you protectively put your arm around him.

Jack turned to the other guardians, "Get Lacy and Ryan out of here" he said, then jumped into the air, letting the wind take him directly to Pitch.

"Jack be careful!" you yelled, as North ushered you away.

The guardians were trying to protect you and Ryan but North and Tooth could barely stand and Bunny is far too tiny and adorable to effectively protect you.

Suddenly North stumbled, "Oh North" you said as you caught him, you helped support North as you, Ryan and the guardians traversed the streets of Burgess, while trying to avoid the nightmares.

"Quick this way!" Bunny said as he hopped in front of the group. He led you down an alleyway. "Dead end" he mumbled, "The other way" he said.

"Lacy!" Ryan yelled, he was frantically pointing towards the sky.

You looked up to see Jack falling out of the sky, you watched in horror. "Jack!" you yelled helplessly as you released North.

Jack landed in a dumpster, gross but at least it cushioned his fall. You and Ryan rushed over to help him. You jumped onto the dumpster and offered Jack your hand to help him out. Once he was on the ground he was about to speak when you hugged him; you buried your face in his chest as you whispered, "Don't ever scare me like that ever again." You felt Ryan hug you and Jack.

Because of your actions, Jack's entire body stiffened as he took a deep breath. After a few moments Jack timidly wrapped his arms around you and rested his chin on the top of your head. Jack was about to speak when you heard North, "That was good try, A for effort."

Embarrassed by your actions in front of the Guardians, you released Jack; he held onto you for a moment longer but reluctantly he released you.

Jack groaned in pain, "He's stronger, I can't beat him" he said as he winced.

North and Tooth traded looks of uncertainty while Bunny anxiously hopped around. A menacing laugh was heard at the entrance to the ally. Instinctively you pushed Ryan behind you to shield him from danger. You turned to see Pitch and the nightmares closing in on you, while Jack and the other Guardians stood ready to protect you and Ryan.

"All this fuss over two kids." Pitch said, "And they still refuse to stop believing" he walked towards you, as the Nightmares inched closer. "well there are other way to snuff out the light"

All of the light bulbs in the streetlights exploded. With each passing moment the alley grew darker. Ryan let out a terrified gasp as he clung to you.

"If you want them, you're going to have to go through me" Bunny said, he was ready to fight. A shadow crept behind Bunny.

Pitch laughed, his voice reminded you of Dracula in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, warm and inviting, but so evil. "Look how fluffy you are! Would you like a scratch behind the ears?" Pitch asked mockingly.

Frightened and offended Bunny jumped into North's arms, "Don't you even think about it!"

"Lacy," Ryan mumbled, he was trembling.

You looked at your brother, you were terrified but you couldn't let him know that, "It's alright," you said as you kneeled next to him, "Don't be afraid I won't let him hurt you"

"Oh Lacy, Lacy, Lacy" Pitch chuckled, at the sound of your name you glared at him; it sickened you the way he said your name.

"Pitch, leave her alone!" Jack yelled, as he stood between you and Pitch, ready to protect you.

Pitch ignored him and looked at you, "You shouldn't be worrying about your poor little brother when you should be worrying about yourself" Pitch paused for a moment, "After all I am the boogeyman, I know all of your deepest fears"

"Pitch" Jack yelled angrily as he clenched his fists around his staff.

"When you were three you were scared of the dark, at five you thought their were monsters under your bed," Pitch said. "But you seem to have outgrown those, lets see. Then theirs that pesky fear of spiders, and that nagging fear of being alone, oh and lets not forget about all of your teenage insecurities! Your culture does most of my job for me" he smiled a sickening smile,

"That's not going to work Pitch" you replied strongly, but your trembling revealed your fear.

He ignored you. "Oh I know. I seem to recall a certain car accident" he looked at you waiting for a reaction.

You closed your eyes and ran your fingers through your hair as you tried desperately to distract yourself so you wouldn't remember your parent's accident. You could feel tears running down your face as you remembered the scene, the broken glass and twisted metal, the blood, a scene no human let alone a nine year old should ever see.

"Pitch, leave her" Jack was about to lunge at him when you cried out.

"Stop!" you nearly cried, as you pushed the memories of that horrible day away.

"Hmm stronger than I thought" Pitch said to himself, "No matter" Pitch turned his attention back to the guardians, "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this, you look awful"

The guardians were weak and defenseless but they still shielded you and Ryan.

(Jack's POV)

You wanted to comfort Lacy she was trembling. You've never seen her like this before. You knew her parents had died in a car accident and Pitch brought up all of those memories. She was struggling to stay calm and fearless for Ryan, but you could see that she was terrified.

"Jack" Ryan said, you focused your attention on the small boy, clinging to his sister. "I'm scared" he mumbled the second part.

Suddenly you remembered when you saved your sister. You had an idea.

"I know, I know, but you're gonna be alright" you paused, thinking quickly. "We're gonna have a little fun instead" Ryan and Lacy looked at you curiously, you noticed that some of the fear in their eyes disappeared. You realized something, "That's it. That's my center"

(Lacy's POV)

You looked at Jack curiously. What does he have in mind?

"So what do you think Ryan? Do you believe in the boogeym…" Pitch was cut off when he was hit the face with a snowball. You couldn't help but giggle, as Ryan started laughing and North let out a small chuckle.

You looked at Jack who flashed a mischievous smile, then he turned to Ryan, "Lets go get your friends."


	11. Chapter 11

"This is going to be fun" you said as you threw a trash can lid onto the ice Jack had just made; the guardians were already sledding through the sleepy streets of Burgess. Ryan dove with his makeshift sled and followed closely behind everyone else.

"Ready?" Jack asked you. You nodded, ran and jumped onto your makeshift sled, flying across the ice as if you were on a skateboard. Jack flew at your side until you caught up with everyone. The first stop was Jamie's house. Jack lifted Ryan up to the window.

"Jack Frost! I knew you were real!" Jamie yelled.

Next up was Cupcake's house. Jack handed you a snowball, which you threw at her window as Jack flew past the window. A few moments later she ran out of the house. At Pippa's house Jack held Ryan and Jamie up to the window. You couldn't help but smile. Bunny caught you smiling.

"Frostbite isn't so bad" Bunny said.

"I think he's pretty wonderful" you replied.

"You like him don't ya Sheila?" Bunny teased.

You blushed a deep shade of red; you decided to change the topic so you picked up Bunny, "Come here cutie," you said as you pulled him into your arms and started to scratch behind his ears.

"Ah that's nice" Bunny relaxed in your arms, it seemed like he finally accepted that he's freaking adorable.

Jack flew up to you as the kids caught up. He just gave you look.

"Isn't he adorable" you asked feeling a bit awkward for some reason.

"You're adorable" Jack said completely ignoring Bunny. You didn't know how to respond to that. Jack smiled just before he flew off to lead the group.

The group acquired Monty, Caleb and Claude. You slid through town until you got to Main Street. Jack stopped making the ice forcing everyone to stop. You stood next to Jack with the kids and the guardians close behind you. You looked up to see Pitch standing on top of a building; you couldn't help but feel a bit scared. After what he said in the alley you did not want to be anywhere near him. As if sensing your fear, Jack grabbed your hand and squeezed it, you looked at him with a timid smile, Jack smiled back and held onto your hand a moment longer before letting go and directing his attention to Pitch.

Monty not realizing what was going on ran in front of everyone, "Whoo! Yaaaaaah!" he yelled happily, then he saw Pitch and instantly turned and ran back behind everyone as he screamed.

Pitch laughed, "You think a few children can help you? Against this!" Pitch raised his arms dramatically as nightmare sand fell from the sky. North drew his sword but it was too heavy for him. The guardians were in bad shape. Ryan and Jamie looked at them with concern.

"Don't worry, they're just bad dreams" Jack tried to reassure them.

"And we'll protect you, mate" Bunny added.

"Aw you'll protect them" Pitch laughed, he then turned serious, "But who will protect you?"

The kids thought for a second, than Ryan stood in front of Jack protectively. "I will" he said.

"So will I" Jamie added as he stood next to Ryan.

"I will" Cupcake said as she pushed past everyone.

Caleb and Claude looked at each other then said "I will" at the same time.

"And me" Pippa added.

"I'll try" Monty said timidly as he joined his friends.

You smiled at the kids, then walked in front of them, with your arms crossed. "Pitch if you hurt one hair on these kids heads, I'll be your worst nightmare" It was a pretty lame comeback but it got the point across.

"Oh Lacy's mad!" Caleb said.

"You're in trouble now!" Claude added.

"My sister is going to beat you up!" Ryan yelled. Just give it a few years and that won't sound as badass as it does now.

Pitch ignored it and said, "Still think theirs no such thing as the boogeyman," he raised his arms as the nightmare sand caused destruction throughout the town. The Nightmare sand headed straight for you and the kids.

"I do believe in you" Jamie and Ryan said, "I'm just not scared" they said as they high-fived each other.

The nightmare sand, almost hit you, you reached out towards it as Jack lunged to protect you, he was too slow but it didn't matter because as soon as the nightmare sand came in contact with your skin it changed into streams of golden dream sand. Everyone was in awe. It gave you an idea.

You turned to see Jack on the ground where he tripped trying to get to you in time; you gave him a sweet smile as you helped him up. He was still in awe. Fearing that you'll start blushing you looked at the kids then said. "Let's play a game" you said with a childish grin, "Who ever tags the most nightmares wins."

The kids began to chase after the nightmares as Pitch watched in horror. You looked at Tooth, she looked completely rejuvenated and her wings began to flutter. North unsheathed his swords.

"No get them!" Pitch yelled as more nightmares headed towards you. "Do your jobs!"

"Pitch is starting to panic" You commented.

"All thanks to you" Jack said with a smile, "You really are his worst nightmare" he added with a laugh.

Bunny looked at himself but he's still tiny and adorable, "Oh yeah, come on, come on" he mumbled impatiently. Then a nightmare began to chase him. "Oh crikey!" he yelled as he ran under a car for cover. When the nightmare pulled him out he was huge again. "Good day mate" Bunny said as he began to attack.

North threw a snow globe and the yetis and elves ran through the portal. Bunny also called these weird stone egg things.

You turned to Jack, "You should go after Pitch, " he was about to protest when you cut him off, "Go, me and the kids can handle the nightmares" you said. Jack smiled at you and was about to fly off when he suddenly kissed you on the cheek then flew away. Your eyes widened in shock as you realized what he did, "Jack" you mumbled as you touched the place he kissed. Once you snapped out of it you helped the kids get rid of the nightmares.

After a while you looked around, most of the nightmares were gone, and the golden dream sand was everywhere. You were in absolute awe, the Sandman really is amazing.


	12. Chapter 12

"Whoa! Look the sandman!" Caleb yelled as pointed towards Sandy.

Sandy flew over to you and the kids, and pulled the sand whip down causing Pitch to hit the ground knocking him out. You, the kids and the guardians cheered for Sandy's return.

"Welcome back old friend!" North announced with outstretched arms.

"Sandy" Jack said in awe.

"Oh Sandy, you're alright!" Tooth called happily.

"Mate, you are a sight for sore eyes!"

Sandy then floated up into the air and shot dream sand in every direction. Suddenly the dream sand began changing shape, forming into the dreams of the sleeping residents. There were dinosaurs and fish. Cupcake touched a nightmare and it became a unicorn. You looked around in amazement, a few jellyfish swam past you as a dragonfly landed on your hair. Suddenly you were hit in the face with a snowball, you looked around to see Jack smiling at you tossing another snowball up and down. The kids were having a snowball fight. You laughed as you ran up to Jack, you arrived the same time as North. Sandy flew past you and saluted.

"Your center?" North asked.

"It took a while but I think I finally figured it out" Jack replied as he looked at all of the kids having fun. North winked then he turned and walked away.

"Center?" you questioned curiously. As you watched North get hit with snowball and say 'you're all on naughty list! Bunny, think fast!'

Jack smiled, "I'm the guardian of fun"

"Hmm guardian of fun" you mused, "it suits you," you said with a smile.

"Thanks Snowflake"

You giggled, "I still don't understand why you call me that"

"You don't need to" Jack said as he made another snowball, "you don't mind, do you?" he questioned with a grin; you bit your lip, you had to admit he was really attractive. You bent down to make a snowball and to hide the blush appearing on your cheeks. "Snowflake is that a blush I see" Jack laughed.

Instead of responding you threw the snowball at him. You and Jack started throwing snowballs at each other, keeping up with the winter spirit was pretty difficult but you didn't want to let him know that.

"No!" Pitch yelled, "You dare have fun in my presence! You will fear me!" he said as he ran towards the kids, you and Jack were about to go after him when Ryan fazed right through him. You and Jack looked at each other as Pitch screamed, realizing that he no longer has any power of the kids.

Pitch ran into the woods towards the pond, you started to run when Jack held you back.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. You nodded, "then hold on to me" Jack said as he reached out to you. You loosely wrapped your arms around Jack's neck; he pulled you close as he held on to you tightly with one arm. You couldn't help but blush, you looked up at the winter spirit to see that he was blushing too. "Ready?" he asked, you nodded again. Jack grinned than jumped up and let the wind take the two of you to the pond. At first you were terrified and you clung tightly to Jack, you buried your face in his chest and closed your eyes. "don't be scared, I got you" Jack said in a soothing voice.

You looked up at him he was smiling. You relaxed a bit and smiled as you looked around, you were high in the air. You could see your house and the pond. Flying was amazing thing you've ever experienced. When Jack landed on the icy surface of the pond in front of the kids and the guardians, you reluctantly let go. You and Jack turned to face Pitch.

Pitch slipped on the ice and fell backwards.

"Leaving the party so soon?" North questioned, as you and the guardians walked up to Pitch.

"You didn't even say goodbye," Tooth said as she threw a quarter at Pitch.

He looked at it confused, "a quarter?" he questioned as he looked up, Tooth punched him in the face, you couldn't help but laugh, it was perfect.

"And that one is for my fairies" she said proudly.

"You can't get rid of me! Not for good, there will always be fear" Pitch yelled, he was starting to sound insane.

"So what?" North said, "So long as one child believes, we will be here to fight fear"

"Really? Then what are they doing here?" Pitch questioned as hundreds of nightmares appeared all around. You, the guardians and the kids were unfazed.

"They can't be my nightmares, I'm not afraid" North laughed.

Jack smirked, "Looks like it's your fear they smell" he said to Pitch.

Pitch's eyes widened in terror, he tried to run away but the nightmares chased him.

You lightly elbowed Jack to get his attention, he looked at you curiously, "and you thought you weren't a guardian" you said with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it without you" he replied, once again making you blush a light shade of pink.

North approached, "are you ready now Jack?" he paused, "To make it official?" he timidly asked. Jack nodded.

You couldn't help but giggle at an angry elf that threateningly held a horn and one of the yeti's handed north a book.

"Then it is time for you to take oath!" North announced as he opened the book and flipped to a page. "Will you Jack Frost, vow to watch over the children of the world?" North said as the children and guardians formed a semi-circle around him. You realized how close you were to Jack so you tried to walk to the crowd, but Jack grabbed your hand and held it until he was sure that you weren't going to walk away. "To guard them with your life…their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. Because they are all we have, all that we are and all that we ever will be" North continued.

Jack took a second to look back at the kids who were watching with excitement. Then he looked at you and smiled before turning back to North, "I will" he replied.

"Congratulations Jack Frost, you are now and forevermore… A Guardian!" North announced.

Everyone cheered. You couldn't help but laugh when North picked Jack up and kissed him on both cheeks. Jack winced and gave you a pleading look before looking up to North and smiling. Some of the fairies formed a heart and began fainting at the sight of Jack who was now standing beside you again.

"Keep it together girls" Tooth called.

"I think you have a few admirers," you said with a laugh.

"You're the one who said I was the hottest guy ever," he said as he put his hand up defensively.

"You're never going to let me forget that" you very childishly stuck your tongue out at him.

"Never, Snowflake" He laughed.

"You guys look!" Caleb yelled.

"That's Santa's sleigh" Monty added.

The sleigh landed on the other side of the frozen pond, the kids gathered around it in amazement. You had to admit, it was pretty awesome.

"Everybody loves the sleigh," Bunny said with a shrug.

North nodded in agreement then turned to Jack, "Its time to go." Jack frowned.

Sandy released a burst of dream sand as Bunny handed out Easter eggs to everyone. Jamie and Ryan realized what was about to happen.

"You're leaving?" Ryan questioned sadly, as the two boys approached.

"What if Pitch comes back?" Jamie added, "Or I stop believing?"

"If I can't see you..." Ryan trailed off.

Jack knelt down to the level of the two boys and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "Whoa, whoa, slow down, you mean to tell me, you stop believing in the moon when the sun comes up?" he questioned.

Ryan and Jamie looked at each other, then said "No"

"Ok, well do you stop believing in the sun when the clouds block it out?"

"No" the boys laughed.

Jack smiled. "We'll always be here, and now" he pointed at each of their hearts, "We'll always be here" he paused, "Which kind of makes you a guardian too" he said with a smile as he stood up and looked at you before turning back to the boys. "Besides Lacy will have plenty of stories to tell you."

Jack was about to walk back over to you when he heard his name; he turned and was instantly hugged by Jamie and Ryan. He looked shocked for a few moments before he hugged them back. You couldn't help but smile it was so adorable.

Once the boys let go of him, they walked back to their friends while Jack walked over to you.

You smiled a sad smile. "So I guess you're leaving" you questioned already knowing the answer. Jack nodded and frowned. You pulled him into a hug, to which he instantly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you tightly as he rested his chin on your shoulder. "Promise, you'll visit as soon as you can?" you asked.

"I promise" Jack whispered.

"Hey Frostbite! Don't go taking advantage of the Sheila again," Bunny yelled in amusement.

You and Jack pulled away from each other completely embarrassed. "Quiet you big kangaroo!" Jack yelled a bit less confident than usual.

Reluctantly Jack joined the other guardians on the sleigh, and you waved to them until they were out of sight.


	13. Chapter 13

After you made sure all of the kids got home safely, you and Ryan headed home. The two of you walked in silence. At least it was early in the morning, and no one would see you in you fuzzy purple pajama pants. As you approached your house, you and Ryan started talking.

"I'm really going to miss Jack" Ryan said sadly.

You already missed Jack, you didn't know him for very long but you already considered him a close friend. "So am I." you agreed.

"Do you think he'll come back soon?"

"He better, he promised me he would" you said with a laugh.

As the two of you approached the house, you noticed that a moving truck was in front of the house that was recently sold.

"Looks like we'll have new neighbors soon" you commented.

"I hope theirs more kids to play with," Ryan said with a laugh.

Once you were inside you tucked Ryan in for bed. Then you went to your room and picked out your clothes for the day, you decided on a black skinny jeans and a maroon tank top. You took a shower and quickly got ready. You added doc martin boots and a lace sweater to finish your outfit. Once you were ready you walked to work.

You had to open the coffee shop, like you usually do on the weekends. It was a pretty slow day. Only a few costumers came in before noon. You spent your down time sketching, the guardians gave you so much inspiration, you couldn't wait to start your next painting. You heard the bell on the door ring so you looked up to see Anna.

"Morning girly" Anna said cheerfully, "slow day?" she asked.

You nodded as you continued to sketch Jack officially becoming a guardian.

"Oh let me see!" Anna said childishly, she loves to see your drawings, you finished up a few more lines before handing her the sketch book. She flipped through the drawings, she stopped on one of Jack, it was drawn from your perspective when you were flying with him. "I really like this one" she said, "Who's the boy? He's pretty cute"

"Jack Frost" you replied knowing she wouldn't believe you.

Anna laughed softly, "I really like your version of him, I never liked the weird elf shoe thing and old fashioned clothes," you nodded in agreement then she continued. "Starting a new series?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll call it, The Guardians of Childhood" you replied.

"I like it"

The rest of the workday was fairly uneventful. The Latte Lounge never got too busy, so you spent most of the time talking to Anna and sketching. She thought your drawing of Bunny when he was tiny was so adorable. At the end of your shift you promised Anna that you'd be in right after school tomorrow, then you threw your sketch book in your massager bag, grabbed a caramel mocha and headed home.

As you walked you couldn't help but feel sad, all of the snow had already melted, it really is spring now. You used to get sad simply because the snow was gone but now you were sad because there would be no frost in this weather.

As you approached your house you noticed that there were five people watching the movers next door. There was a woman, not too old but not young wearing extravagant clothes. A girl who looked your age with bright red hair, a boy who looked exactly like the girl but with bright blue hair, a little girl with pigtails who looked like she was the same age as your brother and a boy with dark hair that looked like he was a few years older than you. They must be your new neighbors!

"Excuse me" you called as you approached, getting the attention of all five of them, "Are you the new neighbors?" you asked. It was silly to ask because they're obviously the new neighbors but you couldn't think of any other way to greet them.

"Yes darling, I'm Maddie Giry, my daughters, Meg" she gestured to the red haired girl, Then gestured to the little girl " and Christine, my son Raul" she pointed to the blue haired boy, "and Eric Fox, he's not mine but we love him just the same" she announced.

"Mom you're going to scare the poor girl away," Meg said.

"Oh no it's fine, phantom of the Opera fans I see" you giggled.

Meg sighed, "love the show and the book but mom makes it awkward" she laughed.

"Well darling who are you?" Maddie Giry asked.

" Oh I'm Lacy Snow, I live next door," you said as you pointed to your house.

"Well it's very nice to meet you," Maddie Giry said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet all of you too, we've been wondering when the new neighbors would move in. my little brother Ryan will be so happy, it seems like little Christine is the same age he is" You rambled, making small talk, especially with new people was not one of your skills.

"See, nothing to worry about," Raul reassured Christine, "You already have one friend." But she still seemed nervous.

"It's alright Christine, my brother is a sweet kid and he has a great group of friends, I'm sure you'll fit right in" You said with a smile, she seemed to feel a bit better.

"What grade are you in?" Meg asked.

"I'm a junior" you replied, you were about to ask her the same question when she cut you off.

"That's great! Raul and I are juniors too!" Meg exclaimed. "Though mister cool Evan is a college freshmen, he thinks he's such a big shot" she mumbled the second part.

"Awesome I can show you guys around, maybe we'll have some classes together" you were really excited now, you've never been good at making friends but if you could befriend Jack Frost, being friends with the neighbors should be easy, right?

"Dear I'd love to meet you're parents, they must be as sweet as you are" Maddie Giry said.

For a moment you frowned, and awkwardly explained, "My parents died when I was little, Ryan and I live with my aunt Emma, but she's almost always away on business."

"Aw I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.." she trailed off.

"No it's fine, I know Ryan and I have an unusual living situation" you babbled.

As if sensing your discomfort, Raul changed the topic, "Well we're obviously theater people, mom used to be Broadway star, but now she's settled for teaching piano and directing community shows, Meg, Christine and Evan sing and dance, and I prefer conducting but I can sing too, do you do anything creative."

You were impressed; you've always loved theater. "I can knit and crochet, I guess you can say I'm an artist, I like to draw and paint" you explained. You were about to continue when your front door opened and Ryan ran over to you. You quickly introduced Ryan to the new neighbors; he was disinterested until he saw Christine.

"Can I go to Jamie's house his mom is making cookies" Ryan asked.

"Yeah just call if you're not going to be home for dinner," you told him.

Ryan nodded than turned to Christine and Maddie Giry. "Can Christine come with me?" he asked with a bright smile.

Christine looked at her mom for an answer, "Go ahead, make friends" she said happily.

Instantly Ryan grabbed Christine's hand and the two ran off towards Jamie's house.

"Stay on the side walk" you called after the two kids, Ryan simply waved you off. Then you turned to the Giry family, "He's responsible I swear" you sighed.

"Im sure he is" Maddie replied with a sincere smile.

After a few more minutes of pleasant conversation you left the Giry family to continue moving in. You made plans to meet up with Meg and Raul before school tomorrow to walk together and show them around. Meg and Raul both seemed very nice, you smiled maybe making some friends won't be so bad. You weren't too sure about Evan though, he didn't say a word the entire time, just gave you a few looks that made you uncomfortable, you couldn't tell if he was curious or checking you out and you did not like that at all. You pushed aside your thoughts, at least Ryan and little Christine seemed to get along just fine, if anything at least Ryan would have another friend.

You wondered around the house, cleaning up, even since the issue with Pitch started you neglected cleaning the house. Once the house looked clean enough you called Jamie's house, his mother would be sending everyone home for dinner in about an hour. After investigating the refrigerator you finally decided to make baked mac and cheese with chicken cutlet and corn on the cob. Once everything was cooking you set the timer and found comfy place on the counter where you continued to sketch.

(Jack)

You lazily rested your chin on the side of the sleigh looking out over the frozen landscape of the north pole. Sighing deeply you glanced over to the other guardians, They were all staring at you but once you looked in their direction they all pretended to do their own thing. It only annoyed you more, you agreed to be a guardian, you found your center, got your memories back, defeated Pitch and made all the kids happy and nightmare free again, so why are you so upset?

You heard hushed whispered just loud enough for you to hear mumbling but not enough for you to understand.

"You know i can hear you" you stated shooting an annoyed look at Bunny, North and Tooth, you couldn't bring yourself to be upset with Sandy, that little guy was barely staying awake as it is.

Finally Tooth stepped forward and hovered next to you. "Well Jack, ever since we left Burgess, You've been well…" She trailed off.

"You're depressed mate" Bunny blurted out.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled, using her mom voice. which to be honest she uses most of the time.

"What Tooth and Bunny are trying to say is, this is a time for rejoicing! A time of celebration!" North announced dramatically. North abandoned his post, steering the sleigh to which Bunny instantly jumped up to take the reigns. You weren't worried if all else fails you could always ask the wind to take you to safety. "So why is it that you are the depressed?" North asked as he sat beside you and Tooth.

You just sighed and turned away.

"Awe come on Jack you can tell us anything" Tooth said with a smile. You know she means well you just didn't feel like talking.

"jack what is problem? so we can begin the fixing" North asked sincerely putting a hand on your shoulder.

You remained silent, you knew what was bothering you, its spring now.

"Come on! are you two serious?" Bunny asked clearly having issues steering the sleigh. "Isn't obvious? Frostbite misses the little Sheila"

This would usually be when you yell at bunny to 'shut up you stupid kangaroo' but you couldn't bring yourself to. He was right after all.

North and Tooth got extremely quiet, it started to make you feel uneasy. Even Bunny was quiet and lets be honest he spends most of the time yelling Austrian slang.

"Awe Jack" Tooth sighed as she put her hand on your other shoulder, you glanced at her. "You really miss Lacy don't you?" Tooth asked quietly.

You nodded with sad frown. Lacy is all you've been able to think about, even though you just met her, you missed her so much. She's the second person to see you in three hundred years, she's your age, you felt a real connection with her.

"Did you see that! It was brilliant!" Bunny jumped for joy. Somehow Bunny managed to land the sleigh without crashing, you would have been impressed if you didn't miss Lacy so much. You absently stood and with the help of the wind flew up to the roof of North's workshop.

(Lacy)

You had finished up dinner just as Ryan walked in the door. He had a great time at Jamie's and all of his friends seemed to really like Christine. Mrs Giry stopped by a little later to ask if she could drive Ryan to school with Christine, the next morning. you eagerly agreed, usually you'd walk him to school, but this gave you more time to show Meg and Raul around.

You sat in your room sketching. As much as you missed Jack and the other guardians they did give you a ton of inspiration. As it got dark you found yourself sitting next to your bay window staring out at the moon. You couldn't help but wonder if Jack was looking at the same moon. All of your thoughts kept drifting back to him. He was the first person you really felt a connection with, someone who didn't think you're weird or only saw your looks, he was sweet and funny. you felt like you could tell him anything. while you didn't know him for very long you missed having him around. You absently glared outside, there would be no frost, its already spring.

(North)

"Shouldn't we go check on him?" Tooth asked the concern clear on her humming bird like face.

"Maybe Jack needs alone time" you suggested.

"Are you both nuts?" Bunny asked, he quickly turned to a yeiti, "They must be right?" then he turned back to you and Tooth. "He just misses the Sheila, seeing her will cheer ole frostbite right up"

You were surprised, for once Bunny seems to be right.

"But we just left and he has to bring the frost to the southern hemisphere." Tooth reasoned,

You thought for a moment, "One more day of warm weather wouldn't be so bad" Bunny chimed in.

"What are you getting at?" you asked.

"If Frostbite is this torn up, the little Sheila is probably in the same shape, Let the poor kid see the girl" Bunny nearly yelled as he dramatically waived his paws.

"Bunny if i didn't know better i would think you're worried about Jack" Tooth said with a sly smile.

Bunny jumped back, after he regained his composure he pulled out one of his boomerangs. "what? Me worried? about that…that nosenipper" Bunny asked. "I"m just worried about little Lacy" He said quickly, "She's a sweet girl, for what ever reason she seems to enjoy being around frostbite."

You weren't buying it, but he was right. You leaned over to Tooth. "Bunny is not very good liar" you commented.

Bunny very clearly heard you and began to protest saying things like 'are you kidding me, you actually believe i'm worried about frostbite' and 'I'm only worried about our oldest believer'

You and Tooth continued to discuss what to do about Jack. Tooth brought up some good points, Jack does have a duty to bring winter to the southern hemisphere, but he is really upset about missing Lacy.

"I see no harm" You decided, "Just for one night" you replied.

"North, it wont be one night" Tooth said, she didn't like what she was saying but you knew she was right. "North, one night isn't the problem. They like each other, one night isn't enough" Tooth explained. Your heart went out to Jack, they might be too naive to see it but even you can see that Tooth is right. "Lacy is going to grow up, she's physically younger than Jack now but what happens when she's twenty or thirty?" She questioned no one in particular.

"We let them have as much time together as possible" You concluded.

"But North…I…" she trailed off, "No you're right"

"I go talk to him"


	14. Chapter 14

The beeping of your alarm is probably the most irritating sound in the world. You rolled over and finally turned it off as you got up to get ready for school. You walked to the doorway to the hall, too lazy to go to your brother's room and called to him to make sure he's awake. After a few seconds he replied. You picked out your clothes for the day and took a quick shower before heading downstairs to make breakfast for Ryan.

"What do you feel like kido?" you asked as you looked through the cabinets. Ryan wanted cereal but couldn't decide which he wanted so he went with all of them, you opted for a poptart and some strawberries.

"I can't wait to show Christine around school!"

You smiled, "You two really seem to get along well" you commented.

Ryan nodded enthusiastically, "just like you and Jack!" he said then went on to tell you all about how he's so excited to show Christine around school and introduce her to all of his friends but you found yourself thinking about a certain white haired boy.

Soon Mrs Giry took Ryan and Christine to school, while you Meg and Raul walked to the high school. Along the way you pointed out places of interest like the library, main street, the latte lounge and the parks. You already found your self joking around and laughing with Meg and Raul, the three of you just seemed to click. You've also been feeling a bit more confident lately though you owe that to Jack.

The first half of the school day went relatively fast. Meg is in most of your classes while you only share a few with Raul. You opened your locker as Meg chatted away about how she shares your utter distain for your math teacher and the subject in general when your locker was suddenly slammed nearly jumped back at the sound but held your compose only to see Jason casually leaning against your locker. He had his arms casually crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

You couldn't help but roll your eyes. Meg gave you a horrified look before allowing you to handle the situation.

"So i've been thinking of forgiving you for that weird stuff that happened at the lake" Jason said.

"You mean physically attacking me and trying to hold me hostage before I got away and you fell on the ice" You replied unamused. The thought of that day caused a phantom pain in your now healed wrist but it wasn't all bad, after all it lead to meeting Jack.

The smug smirk turned into a annoyed frown before Jason said, "You know plenty of girls would love all the attention I give you"

"Then go find one them, I don't want your attention"

Jason's fist hit the locker so suddenly it caught the attention of several other students, one of which was Raul who stood my his sister asking whats going on. "I liked it better when you didn't talk, guys don't like confident girls"

You found yourself saying "i really couldn't care less." Your own response surprised you, before you met Jack you wouldn't have defended yourself, in fact you probably would have tried to ignore Jason until he left you alone or try to flee. For the first time Jason couldn't think of anything to say and walked away with a defeated look on his face.

As soon as Jason was out of hearing range Raul and Meg were in your face.

"So i have to say our first impression of you was wrong" Raul sighed, "Here we thought little Lacy was a well mannered mousy girl"

You frowned looking away, looks like you ruined your only chance of having some close friends.

"Yeah now we know you're a total badass!" Meg nearly squealed. "We're going to be great friends!"

You smiled at your two new friends as you opened your locker. You were so happy but something is missing. You've always been a bit of a loaner and its great to finally have some friends but you found yourself missing Jack. He would have thought of a better come back to get Jason to leave you alone, you knew he would have saved you again. You missed his infectious grin and how he could find excitement in everything. You frowned, no one would even believe you if told them about Jack.

(Jack)

Looking out into the frozen landscape of the North Pole would usually bring joy to your life. After being alone for abut three hundred years you couldn't believe how much your life has changed. Just a few weeks ago you were trying to break into North's workshop and now you can come and go as you please. A few weeks ago you didn't know Lacy either. You missed the way she blushed whenever she gets embarrassed and her smile.

You looked up at the sky silently pleading with Manny to guide you once again. You finally found your purpose, your center but why do you still feel so empty.

"Jack" North called from a lower part of the roof.

Part of you wanted to ignore him but you knew you shouldn't he's been so kind to you. Reluctantly you leapt down silently thanking the wind for the soft landing.

"There you are" North announced. "Why the long face?" he questioned.

You shrugged, you knew the reason, you just didn't want to talk about it.

"Come" North gestured for you to follow. "We discuss over cookies"

Looks like you're gonna be talking, you knew better than to disagree with North. So you followed the large Russian man into his private workshop. On the way you saw Bunny and Tooth. Bunny was more twitchy than usual, you knew they planned this.

"Jack we wanted to say bye," Tooth began.

"I gotta get back to the ole warren and Tooth is swamped as it is" Bunny finished. To be honest you should be in the southern hemisphere.

You lazily said goodbye to both, you weren't even able to think of a good insult to say to Bunny before North ushered you into his workshop.

"Come, sit" North said motioning to a small table with two chairs. It was almost comical seeing North sitting at this tiny table. One of the elves brought over a plate piled hight with cookies and then promptly tripped sending the cookies all over the table. The elves quickly put the cookies back on the plate before North noticed. For a guy who sees you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake he never seems to see the shenanigans the elves get into. North grabbed a cookie and took a bite before saying, "best cookies in the world"

You took a cookie and took a bite. The cookies Lacy made were better. "North why am I here?" you asked, you just wanted to go back up on the roof and glare at Manny.

"You are not your fun loving self, Bunny and Tooth thought it best if we do the talking" North began. you were about to cut him off when he continued. "We know you miss Lacy. She must be missing you too"

"You think so?" you asked full of hope.

North grabbed one of his snow globes and shook it before whispering something. Then an image of Lacy appeared. She was sitting in what looked like a class room, doodling on one of her notebooks.

"Hmm, I'm thinking that proves it," North said, "look at drawing" he offered you the snow-globe.

It was heard to see but the drawing was clearly you. You were thankful that Bunny already left so he can't make fun of the goofy grin you're definitely making. "She misses me" you mumbled more to yourself.

North started laughing. "Of course Lacy misses you Jack!" he tried to take the snow-globe away from you but you moved just in time, you wanted to keep looking at Lacy, you justified your creeping with at least its not as bad as time you were spying and she took her shirt off. "you two are like peas in pod," North tried to make a grab for the snow-glob again but you managed to stay just out of reach. "Which is why you should go see her tonight"

You stopped and looked at him. "You mean it?" you asked.

"Of course!" North motioned with all arms as he sat back down, realizing as long as Lacy is in that snow-globe he isn't getting it back. "But Jack it comes with conditions"

Theirs always a catch, you saw back down and place the snow-globe down. You looked at North quickly before retuning your gaze to Lacy.

"You have duty to the children of the world, and you need to bring winter to the southern hemisphere" North explained. "But it wouldn't hurt if you visit Lacy once in a while"

You looked at the snow-globe one last time before Lacy's image faded away just as she picked up her books, you assumed heading to her next class. You looked up at North. "I'll take it."

(Lacy)

The school day finally ended and you walked halfway home with Meg and Raul before parting ways, you have to go to work and they need to unpack more. You already made plans to walk to school together again tomorrow. Jamie's mom also called right after school to let you know Ryan is gonna be having dinner with them and it looks like little Christine will also be joining them too.

You walked into the Latte lounge and was greeted by Anna's smiling face. She's always so cheerful.

"Hey girly! How was school?" she asked as you threw your bag into the office and put on your apron.

"It was good, my new neighbors finally moved in and two of them are the same age as me"

"Thats nice sweetie, its about time you had some friends around"

"I thought we were friends" you laughed playfully jabbing her in the ribs.

"I like to think I'm more of your cute older sister" Anna posed before finishing up the latte she was making. "But seriously I love having you around but you need some friends, a sweet girl like you" Anna said before turning her full attention to the customers.

Out of everyone Anna is the most likely to believe you if you told her about Jack but you knew you couldn't. You finally met this great guy but their a catch, he's a three hundred and seventeen year old winter spirit, you might know him, goes by the name of Jack Frost. You sighed and started making latte's, the cafe always gets busy when school let out, then again around 5pm before it slows down until closing.

Once all the customers were taken care of Anna sighed and asked "Will you be ok if I go on break?"

you gestured to the nearly empty cafe. "I think i'll manage"

"mind if i take a look at your new sketches?" she asked.

"Go for it" you replied. She praised your drawing some more before making herself a latte and heading into the office. Knowing Anna going on a break actually means doing the accounting, she never stops working.

It was a few minutes before anyone came in and you found yourself doodling on a napkin. You kept drawing Jack, you just couldn't get his smile and his eyes right. It looked like him but it was too flat and lifeless, the exact opposite of Jack. You were knocked out of your thoughts when you heard the bell on the door ring and looked you to see a familiar face.

"Didn't think I'd run into you here" Eric said. You shrugged unsure how to reply so you just made a silly comment about working. Then he continued, "So hows working here?" he asked awkwardly making small talk.

"I like it, plus my boss is super nice" you replied as you made the expresso he ordered.

He nodded thoughtfully. "So what do you do for fun?" he asked.

You didn't know how to reply, their isn't much to do in Burgess, its your typical small town, theirs a movie theater, a community center where they have events sometimes, decent shopping, a few cafe's but not much else.

"Are there any parties?" He asked.

You bit your lip, "Probably" you replied.

"Not the party type?"

"Not really, I'm a bit of a loner, I like to explore and paint, thats pretty much it" you replied as you handed him his drink.

"hmm maybe we can explore together sometime" Eric said before quickly leaving.

You couldn't help but feel like that whole interaction was weird. You weren't sure why but Eric made you feel a bit uncomfortable, not enough to mention it but just enough to make your skin crawl. You shuttered before returning to your work.

Once Anna's break was done she returned carrying your sketchbook. "Girly your new sketches are wonderful" she complimented. "I think I need you to paint something else for the store because I am loving this new series you're working on"

"Anything for you Anna" you replied with a smile.

The rest of work went by pretty quickly, only a handful of customers came in after rush hour so you and Anna had plenty of time to plan the new painting for the cafe. Anna seemed to really like the sketches of Bunny and Tooth so you tried to focus on humming birds and spring images. By the time you got home you were exhausted and just wanted to curl up on your bed and sleep but Ryan was excited to tell you about his day. So you made some hot coco and listened to your brother nearly act out every detail for his day. He was so excited about spending time with little Christine, it was adorable.


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: Hey friends! i just wanted to take a second to thank everyone whose been reading. I started writing this story back when the movie first came out and lost my drive to write it but I'm so glad that i picked it up again. What do you think so far? Gotta be honest i write these chapter super far in advance and we're about halfway through the story now.**

 **For my next story should i write a Cloud strife (FFVII), Gaara (Naruto normal shinobi world), Gaara (Naruto- high school au) or another Jack Frost story? All of them will be written at some point. The Gaara one will probably be the longest.**

 _~Story start~_

You collapsed onto your bed and buried your face into your pillow as you kicked your shoes off and started to curl up. It was probably the least graceful way to crawl into bed but you were too tired to care, you didn't even bother getting pajamas.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter" A familiar voice laughed.

You nearly fell off your bed at the sound of Jack's voice but you were so excited to see him that you completely forgot to be embarrassed about how you crawled into bed. "Jack!" you nearly squealed in happiness. He was sitting lazily with his arms behind his head on the bay window seat. "I'm so happy you're here" You said as you moved to sit on your knees across from him.

"Really?" Jack asked, you could see the excitement in his eyes and the mischievous grin on his face.

"Of course" you mumbled covering your face in an attempt to hide your embarrassment. Seconds later you felt Jack's cold hands gently pull your hands away from your face and you shifted as Jack sat on the edge of your bed.

"Lacy, I'm so happy to see you" he smiled, "Please don't hide from me, I'm not sure when the next time I'll be able to see you will be" he mumbled the last part more to himself.

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence. Jack was smiling at you completely oblivious to how difficult it is for you to maintain eye contact without getting embarrassed. Jack never let go of your hands and you didn't want him to.

"Snowflake" Jack said, catching your attention. You looked at him curiously. "I got my memories back"

"Jack thats great!"

Jack proceeded to tell you everything he remembered. He told that his real name is Jackson Overland, and that he had a mom, a dad and a little sister and that they lived here in Burgess. Jack told you about some of his fun memories with his family. He was apparently always a bit of a trouble maker, not that you're surprised, constantly getting in trouble but that he was adored by the village children. At some point in the conversation you and Jack had moved so he was sitting against your headboard and you were curled into his side. You were so tired but you wanted to spend as much time with Jack as possible. He seemed to sense that and made sure you were comfortable. He wrapped an icy cold arm around you as he continued to tell you about the practical jokes he would play. It was so cozy being in Jack's arms, if not a little cold.

Then Jack became serious when he started talking about his sister, he shared a few memories before sharing his last one as a human. "It had just snowed and my little sister wanted to go ice skating. I couldn't say no to her, we were kind of like you and and Ryan" Jack said before continuing. "It was towards the end of winter and it was starting to warm up, but we went ice skating anyway. We went to the same lake where we met" Jack mused. You just nodded your head thoughtfully listening to his every word. "the ice started cracking under my sister, she started to panic and I was so scared, but then i saw a curved stick. I was able to use it to throw my sister to safety. We were so relived, but then the ice under me cracked…." he trailed off.

You shifted so you were sitting on your knees looking at him. Jack struggled to keep his arm wrapped around you. "You drowned" you said softly. Jack nodded sadly, you knew from the far off look in his eyes that he remembered drowning, you couldn't imagine how terrible that must be. "Oh Jack" you whispered as you hugged him. Jack instantly wrapped his arms around you pulling you close.

"The day we met I was so scared of the ice not being thick enough" Jack mumbled into your hair. "At least i understand why now."

Unsure what to do you just hugged him as he held you close. You could feel his chest steadily rise and fall with each of inhale and exhale. Unsure at first but soon confidently Jack began to rub your back. You were so comfortable and content, the most relaxed you've been in weeks, you didn't even mind that Jack's skin is super cold that you found yourself falling asleep.

(Jack)

You looked down at Lacy's sleeping form, she still had her arms wrapped around your torso and her face resting on your chest. Her pale pink lips were curled into a small smile and a few strands of her hair fell in front of her face. You gently moved the strands away from her face and tucked them behind her ear, your hand lingered on her face for a few moments before you realized what you were doing and just went back to holding her.

You remembered your conversation with North from this morning, he told you that you can spend as much time with Lacy tonight but tomorrow you have to go to the southern hemisphere to bring winter. A few weeks ago you would have never listened to North or considered staying anywhere for more than a day but now that you're a guardian you knew you had to bring some winter fun to the kids in the southern hemisphere.

You looked at Lacy again, you wished you could stay in Burgess forever. You always felt drawn here because it was all you knew when you became Jack Frost but now you never wanted to leave. You weren't too sure what you were feeling but you're sure that it has to do with Lacy.

Her breathing changed suddenly, it was no longer peaceful and she began to shiver. You frowned realizing it was probably your fault. A few moments later Lacy's eyes fluttered open. you couldn't help but smile at her, she just looked so adorable when she's waking up. Her eyes were half open as she tried to stretch only to cuddle closer into your chest. Seconds later she must have come to her senses because her whole body tensed when she realized where she is.

"Jack!" She said in shock, "So I wasn't dreaming before" She mumbled to herself.

"Are you admitting that you dream of me?" You asked with a mischievous grin. Instead of answering Lacy just bit her bottom lip and tried to hide her blushing face by turning away from you. "Snowflake I'll take that as a yes"

"I admit to nothing"

"That blush says differently" You replied with a mischievous smile, Lacy turned back to you trying to hold back a smile. "I think you should just admit it"

"Jack" Lacy whined clearly embarrassed.

"Snowflake," you said as you pulled Lacy into your arms. "I'd dream about you" you admitted. In your attempt to make Lacy less embarrassed, you seemed to have made her more embarrassed. Girls are so confusing and its not like you've had much experience.

"Ok" Lacy sighed, "Maybe I do dream of you sometimes" she said.

"Really?" you jumped up in excitement, pulling Lacy up with you.

"Yes really Jack" Lacy replied as she giggled. The adorable blush was gone but now she had a brilliant smile. "Sorry I fell asleep for a while" She added sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it, I didn't mind" you replied. You thought for a moment, tomorrow is Wednesday, Lacy would have school tomorrow."I don't want you to be tired at school"

"I'll be fine, I'd rather spend time with you"

That statement was strangely bold for Lacy, but you could have sworn your mostly frozen heart skipped a beat. The two of you settled back down on the bed. You with your back against the headboard and your legs stretched out, Lacy with her legs criss-crossed.

Lacy wanted to keep asking you questions about your memories but you just wanted to hear about her day. After some prompting she finally told you about her new neighbors.

"Ryan and just loves little Christine, she's all he can talk about, they've been inseparable since they met" Lacy explained. "Then theirs Meg and Raul and Eric. Meg and Raul are twins and they're the same age as me." She explained how Meg is in most of same classes and how both of them are very nice. Lacy seemed excited to have some friends and you were happy for her, that she wont be so lonely.

"What about Eric?" you asked.

Lacy's eyebrows knit together and her smile twitched into a slight frown. "I don't really know him, he kind of gives me a bad feeling."

"Like that jerk Jason?" you asked in annoyance remembering the day at the lake, you glanced at Lacy's wrist happy to see if was fully healed.

"Not like him," she paused for a moment, "I don't know, maybe I'm being judgmental" she sighed. "I really haven't talked to him enough to have an opinion, we just had a weird conversation when I was working" she rambled as she absently played with her hair that had fallen in front of her face. You tucked a few strands behind her ear catching her off guard, she stopped mid sentence and gave you the most adorable look of confusion you've ever seen, its like she doesn't realize the effect she has on you.

(Lacy)

The two of you spent the rest of the night talking. You wanted to know everything about Jack's past but he kept changing the topic back to you. Every time Jack talked about his parents or his sister he would stutter a bit, now that he can remember them you could tell he misses them, especially his little sister. As you tried to think of ways to help Jack you glanced out the window, the sun was beginning to rise, and you frowned.

"Whats wrong Snowflake?" Jack asked almost instantly.

"its morning" you mumbled closing your eyes. As Jack moved into a sitting position you felt yourself being pulled into his arms.

"I'm sorry i kept you up all night" Jack said, before you could speak he continued, "I'm not sorry I got to steal your attention though" you finished with a mischievous smile.

"Jack when will I see you again?" you asked.

Jack frowned for a moment before making eye contact. "I'm not sure Snowflake, the kids in the southern hemisphere need some wintery fun." He looked so upset, you hated seeing him like that, so you did the only thing you could think of.

You wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your head on his shoulder. "It ok Jack, I'll be here" you whispered. Jack seemed shocked by your actions but soon wrapped his arms around you and rested his head on top of yours. After a few moments Jack pulled away just enough so he could see your face.

"I'll be back as soon as I can" he told you with a sad smile. After a moment he asked, "When's your birthday?"

You were confused for a second but said "August 21, why?"

"I'll be here, no matter what" he promised.

"But Jack its the middle of summer" you replied, as much as you'd love to see him, it wouldn't really make sense.

"Maybe I'll bring some snow for your birthday" he said was a sly smile.

You were about to comment when your alarm started buzzing. you glared at the clock. You've stayed up all night, you'll be so exhausted at school but that didn't matter because now its time for Jack to leave. You turned the alarm off before awkwardly standing in front of Jack, unsure what to do. When Jack suddenly wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a tight hug, you instantly hugged him and rested your head against his chest.

"Lacy! What's for breakfast" Ryan yelled from the hallway.

You and Jack pulled away from each other as you turned and yelled, "how about cereal?"

"Sounds good! Met you downstairs!" Ryan called before you heard his soft footsteps head towards the stairs.

You turned back to Jack and two of you stared at each other for a moment as Jack placed a cold hand on your cheek. He gave you a genuinely sad smile before releasing you and opening the bay window. "I'll be back soon Snowflake"

"I'll be here" you replied sadly as Jack called on the wind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys heres the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews! Special shout out to Shaylybab2032- I'm glad I could inspire you!**

t had been about a two months since you last saw Jack that night in your room, only one more month of school left. You missed him so much but tried to keep yourself busy. On the bright side you and Meg have become the best of friends and it was nice having Raul around too, he was sort of like a brother. Most days when you aren't working at latte lounge you're hanging out with them. It was nice having some friends for a change plus they helped with your other problem. Jason has been bothering you more than ever, it seems he just can't take no for an answer and he's been bothering almost every chance he gets.

Tonight though was quiet you were just sitting in your room sketching out the basis for the first painting in your "guardians of childhood" series. You decided to start with North because as much as you wanted to start with Jack you still weren't happy with your sketches, besides everyone loves the sleigh.

You glanced out your window and saw some of Sandy's dream sand lingering around the town its about time most kids are starting to go to sleep. There was also a few baby teeth fluttering around, some would stop and wave at your window, they're so adorable.

You continued working on the outline, you wanted to finish the sketch tonight so you could start painting tomorrow after school. You were just about finished when you heard a knock on your window. You're heart nearly skipped a beat but when you looked up you were surprised to see a very timid looking Tooth. While you were disappointed that it isn't Jack you were very happy to see Tooth.

You rushed over to the window and opened it letting the hummingbird-like fairy into your room.

"Hi Lacy, oh i've missed you so much!" she nearly sang as she pulled you into a friendly hug. You couldn't help but laugh. As you pulled away you weren't fast enough, she still managed to get her fingers in your mouth. "You're teeth are always so clean and sparkly!" she nearly squealed.

"thanks tooth" you replied trying not to drool as you pulled her fingers out of your mouth. It still weirds you out that she always touches everyone's teeth but she is the tooth fairy.

"Awe how are doing?" She asked.

"I'm alright working on my next painting" you gestured to the canvas. Tooth instantly flew over and examined it.

"It's so beautiful Lacy! I can't wait to see the finished product" Tooth complimented, your sketch showed North as you first saw him when the yetis kidnapped you and Jack. He had his arms crossed with the naughty and nice lists clearly shown, with a smile on his face and you're hoping you're be able to show the wonder in his eyes.

"Thanks" you replied, "How are you Tooth?" you asked.

"Oh busy as usual" As if on cue a few baby teeth flew in and Tooth began rattling off coordinates.

Seeing all the Baby teeth around made you wonder why Tooth was even here, Jack mentioned that she usually stays in her castle so she can easily direct the Baby teeth. "Not to sound rude, and don't get me wrong I'm really happy to see you, but what are you doing her?" you asked.

"Oh well, when i saw the coordinates for little Christine Giry i just knew I had to come personally!" she replied with a dramatic flair. "Besides Jack isn't the only guardian that misses our little Lacy." Upon hearing Jack's name you must have made a face because Tooth continued. "Jack really misses you, the girls always tell me that you're all he talks about," then she leaned closer and whispered, "Between you and me, they're a bit jealous."

You smiled for a moment before frowning, being away from Jack is really upsetting, even with your new friends theirs just something about him that makes you feel so comfortable and safe.

"How is Jack?" you asked timidly.

"The girls tell me he's well, he's been very busy, and surprisingly well-behaved, so far no complaints from anyone" Tooth mentioned

"Complaints?" you asked in confusion, " you mean theres more holiday spirits?"

"Oh of course silly, theirs the ones you'd know like Cupid- he's pretty grumpy, I'd steer clear of him, Mother Nature is around though she really only has time to deal with spring in recent years, then theirs all sorts of faeries and druids but they tend to keep to themselves."

You nodded thoughtfully as Tooth continued a lengthy explanation about all of the magical beings that are present in everyday life but you'd never think to look and see them. Your thoughts drifted back to Jack, you wondered where he is right now.

(Jack)

You landed on the shoulder of the Christ the Redeemer statue overlooking Rio De Janeiro and admired your handiwork. Looks like they're getting their first snowfall of the season a bit early, you couldn't hold back a mischievous smirk, it soon turned into a frown, Lacy would have loved to see this. Rio De Janeiro was covered in a light layer of snow. It was night now and you could see some kids running outside either with friends or with their parents to enjoy the freshly fallen snow. You knew Lacy would love it.

"So you're already ruining people's days aren't you frostbite" you heard from the the statue's other shoulder. You looked over to see Bunnymund.

"Oh come on Bunny, you aren't still mad about that blizzard in '68, I thought we were past that" you replied with a sly smirk.

"I'm just busting your chops, mate" Bunny replied, he's been checking up on you every couple of weeks, you had a feeling North and Tooth might have put him up to it. "Besides it looks like the little ankle biters are enjoying themselves"

You nodded to your unlikely friend and looked back towards the city, they did look like they were having fun but your thoughts kept drifting back to Lacy, You wondered what she was doing right now.

"You're definitely the guardian of fun, I'll give you that frostbite" Bunny mused.

"Wow Bunny, was that a complement?" you replied.

"Don't get use to it mate"

(Lacy)

You were so tired from the visit from Tooth last night, the two of you lost track of time and ended up talking for most of the night. In hindsight you were a bit embarrassed because you kept changing the topic back to Jack but it seems that Tooth didn't mind. At least school was uneventful, Jason was absent so it was a good day. You, Meg and Raul walked together until you got to the town square.

"Awe come Lacy we can have a movie night, we can torture Raul with all the Disney movies!" Meg nearly begged.

"Yeah Lace, well I mean not the part about torturing me" Raul clarified, "It'll be fun, besides you spend so much time researching why do it?" Raul asked.

Well you couldn't tell them the truth. You were trying to go through the old town records to find out what happened to Jack's family. So instead you said, "I don't know Aunt Emma likes to research the Burgess' past, I just want to have something to talk to her about when she comes home."

Meg sighed, "Promise you'll come tonight, doesn't matter how late, we'll watch one movie" Meg asked as a last resort.

You smiled, "Of course how could i say no"

"Yes!" Meg yelled triumphantly as Raul said "Perfect come anytime after dinner"

Just as they were about to continue a silver Honda civic pulled up. Meg and Raul instantly turned around, you recognized the car as Eric's. Seconds later Eric rolled down the window.

"Need a ride home?" he asked. Meg and Raul nodded in agreement, before Eric turned to you, "What about you Lacy."

"I'm good, heading to the town hall" you replied gesturing to the building a few doors down.

"Don't you ever do anything fun" Eric asked and strangely annoyed look on his face.

You were about to reply with a lame comeback when Meg smacked the back of Eric head before opening the door to the backseat. "Leave her alone Eric"

"Yeah man, thats uncalled for" Raul said as he got into the passenger side front seat.

Meg rolled down the window, "We'll see you later! I'm thinking directors cut of Lord of the Rings" She suggested, "We'll be up all night!"

As the car sped away you headed towards the Town Hall building, it was a very pretty building, built sometime in the 1700's; probably around the time that Jack and his family lived here. It was made of wood and brick and had a traditional colonial look to it, its been renovated over the years but over all kept the same to keep its historical significance.

(Meg)

"So whats with your friend?" Eric asked when you were about halfway home, he turned down the radio which Raul almost instantly turned up only to have his hands swatted away and the music turned down again.

Defeated Raul asked, "You mean Lacy?"

"Yeah, whats with her?" Eric asked again.

"Nothing's with her" you mocked, you were grumpy, Eric is always bothering you and Raul about Lacy and its been bothering you more and more each time.

"Why doesn't she do anything normal?"

"We're all named after Phantom of the Opera characters and yet you think Lacy is weird" Raul replied appalled. He pinched the bridge of his nose "Geez."

Annoyed you just looked out the window. At first Eric's fascination with Lacy seemed sort of okay, in fact you thought it would have been great if they started dating, after all she's quickly become your closest friend and Eric while adopted is and will always be your older brother. But now it seemed he liked the idea of Lacy more than anything, she is a very pretty girl, not that she would ever realize it, the girl is so oblivious to her own beauty, she doesn't even realize that Eric very clearly likes her. Eric has been almost as obnoxious as Jason is to Lacy. Its seems Eric is hell bent on making Lacy into the kind of girl he likes.

"You know what I mean" Eric said, you could see him roll his eyes in the rear view mirror. "She's always studying or locked up in her room painting, doesn't she do anything normal?"

"It's her normal, leave her be" Raul replied as he turned up the music. You sighed this was going to be a long car ride home.

(Lacy)

You walked through the town hall past the town officers and members of the historical society. Some you recognized and said hello to, other just gave you a strange look wondering why a teenager is here. You brushed past them all and went straight to the records room, took out the key they had given you, unlocked the door and instantly got to work. You were given unlimited access to the records on the condition that you scanned every document you went through and organized them into a database. You've been here a few times a week for the last two months searching but so far you haven't found anything about Jack or his family. Hopefully today is the day!

You lost track of time as you looked through all of the old documents. It was mostly old birth certificates, newspapers and deeds to houses. Every so often you'd find something different like a business agreement or old inventory lists. One thing was certain whomever used to manage these records didn't do a very good job organizing them.

You were about to give up for the night when you finally found something! You scanned the documents into the computer and logged them in the database. Hopefully Jack will be back to visit soon, you couldn't wait to tell him what you found.

Suddenly you heard the door open.

"Lace you in here?" Meg asked from the doorway.

"Over here" you replied as you continued working.

"It's time for movies!" She announced, then she saw the stack of papers were you were working. "Oh geez it just goes on doesn't it?"

You laughed, "pretty much, but its interesting"

"Maybe I'll help you out next time" Meg said with a smile. "Ready for movie night?" she asked after a moment as you scanned the last of the documents about Jack's family.

"Lets go" you nodded as you followed her out, locking the records room behind you. You were thankful she didn't question why you spent so much time here, you didn't know how to explain Jack to Meg, its not that you don't trust her, its just you didn't think she'd believe you.


	17. Chapter 17

Papers were everywhere, students were running through the halls or laughing with friends. It was the last day of school and everyone was cleaning out their lockers. Between dodging renegade students, trying not to slip on papers and the screeches of your science teacher reminding everyone to recycle, getting to your locker was a challenge in itself. You opened your locker only to have it slam closed. You rolled your eyes and went back to trying your combination, only to have the same result but this time they made a grab for your latest sketch of Jack- this one had some of the baby teeth flying around him but you're still not happy with the sketch.

you sighed, "What do you want Jason?" you asked in annoyance.

"you've been ignoring me, why? he asked

"Because you're not worth my time" you replied.

Out of the corner of your eyes you saw that Jason had balled his hands into fists. Part of you worried that he might try to hit you, but the large amount of students and faculty around reassured you that he wouldn't, too many witnesses.

Before anyone could speak Meg was at your side leaning against your locker and Raul got between you and Jason.

"Come on man, leave Lacy alone, how many times does she have to reject you before you get it" Raul stated unamused.

Jason was about to speak when Meg chimed in, "Don't you dare try to justify your sexist actions" she snapped at him. Defeated Jason fled down the hallway, knocked into the poor freshmen who thought they made it through freshmen year unscathed, sending all of their books into the air like confetti, forcing the poor kid and Jason to the ground. While you felt bad for the freshmen, you and your friends couldn't help but giggle at Jason.

You opened your locker as you turned to your friends, "don't you need to clean out your lockers?" you asked.

"already did, some went in the recyclable, most went in the garbage, it was mostly old food anyway" Raul admitted.

"Gross" Meg sighed, then turned to you, "Mine's done too, didn't have too many books anyway" she shrugged.

The three of you looked into your locker filled with your textbooks, old notebooks, and tons of art materials and sketches.

Raul grabbed the textbooks, "I'll get these back to the teachers"

Meg sat on the floor and patted the ground next to her, "come on we'll sift through everything else and find all of your masterpieces" she said with a smile.

You grinned, "Thanks guys, you rock"

By the time Raul had returned you and Meg were finishing up with your locker, you had all of the sketches packed up in your art pro folio and were trying to get all of your art supplies into your backpack. By now the halls were mostly deserted save for a few kids lingering near the exit, the couple making out and few stranglers still at their lockers. The halls looked like a war zone, it seems most didn't even bother to throw out their garbage or recycle their papers and just dumped in it onto the floor.

"Oh no I know that look" Meg said, you stared at her innocently, "We're not helping, its bad enough you're working on the last day of school"

"Oh yeah getting free coffee is torture" you teased as the three of you walked out of the high school and headed towards Latte Lounge.

The three of you talked about summer plans, Meg and Raul would both be helping their mom at the community center with a theater arts day camp and the summer productions. Ryan, Jamie and little Christine are all off to a sleep away camp next week along with Monty, Pippa, Claude, Caleb and Cupcake. You're just planning on getting a lot of painting done, so far you've finished the paintings of North and Bunny, you're working on Tooth's and Sandy's is after that. Plus Anna wants you to do a few landscapes for the coffee shop.

When you finally got to work Anna was working the counter, and there was only one customer on a laptop near the window.

"Hey girlie, how was the last day of school?" Anna asked cheerfully.

You shrugged as you put on your apron. "It was alright, just glad I wont have anymore homework, I can finally just focus on my painting"

"you need to get on that I want my landscapes done soon" Anna replied with a joking smile as you started making Meg and Raul's drinks. Meg always wants an iced coffee with a double shot of expresso, Raul wants whatever doesn't have coffee in it, today its a caramel frappacino. Ana suddenly turned to you. "Have you given any thought to what college you want to go to?" Ana asked timidly.

"Theirs a community college one town over" you replied.

"well I know that, but don't you think you might want to go away, I mean your work is amazing, I know you could get into a fancy art school" Anna replied.

You sighed, it would be nice to go to an art school, but you'd never be able to afford it, plus you've got Ryan to think about. You can't just leave him. When you didn't answer you felt Ana's gaze on you and looked in her direction. She offered you a few different brochures for art schools, all of which were out of state. "Just promise you'll look into it?" She asked. You smiled Anna always has your best interest at heart. You nodded earning a warm smile from Anna.

Once you finished Meg and Raul's drinks you brought them over to their table, the twins were paying chess. They thanked you for the drinks and as you turned away to get back to work Meg grabbed your arm catching your attention.

"I think Anna is right, you're work is amazing, you have so much talent, if you go to the community college you wont have the same opportunities." Meg told you, her tone was soft and concerned. You were about to speak when she cut you off. "I know you're worried about Ryan, I'm sure mom and Mrs Bennet would do everything they can to make sure Ryan is taken care of, you need to think of your future too" Meg finished with a frown probably fearing that you'd react poorly.

"And if you're worried about money, we can look into scholarships, theirs tons that you'd qualify for, we just need to look" Raul chimed.

You smiled at your friends, you know that they're right but the thought of leaving your little brother made you feel guilty, With Aunt Emma gone all the time, you would hate to leave him as well. "I'll think about it" you sighed.

(Jack)

soaring through the snow clouds is always so relaxing, especially when you know you get to see Lacy soon, you just gotta finish up this storm, should only be another day or two. You became so distracted by your thoughts of Lacy that you lost your focus and tumbled out of the clouds free falling towards a small town.

"Hey wind! A little help?" You yelled and were soon propelled back into the air, following the natural winds of the snowstorm.

You finally landed on what you were pretty sure was a school building, school was already out but there was a good amount of kids playing in the snow. You sat down on the edge of the building resting your head on your knee. You smiled watching the kids. You couldn't wait to head back to Burgess, it won't be for very long but you wanted to surprise Lacy, if only for a day.

( Lacy)

You finished up the rest of your shift and said bye to Anna as she closed up. You, Meg and Raul headed home.

"You know Lace we could use some help at the community center" Raul mentioned. You looked at him curiously. "Well the program is new and theirs not much money"

"We want the kids to have pretty sets, can you help us design and pain them?" Meg asked getting to the point. impatient as always.

You laughed, "Sure it sounds like fun"

"Oh you're the best!" Meg yelled.

The three of you are going to have a busy summer ahead of you. With Ryan going to sleep away camp soon you told Anna you could take up a couple more shifts, plus you have so many paintings planned, helping scan all of the town's records into the database, and now helping with the community theater, its going to be fun. Raul insisted all of you go on a camping trip, while Meg wants to go on a beach trip. As boring as it sounds you'd be perfectly fine staying home or wondering through the woods, but you're up for anything so long as you're with your friends.

The three of you turned the corner onto your block.

"Hey whats that?" Raul asked pointing in the direction of your houses.

You and Meg looked up to see a police car in front of your house and two officers waiting at your front door. Without thinking you ran home, with Meg and Raul close behind.

"Are you Lacy Snow?" One of the officers asked as you approached.

"Yes" you replied as you inhaled deeply trying to catch your breath. "Is everything alright?" you asked.

One of the officers was middle aged, tall with greying hair, his lips were pulled into a tight grimace. The other younger, his hair was clean cut and he looked anxious. The officers looked at your friends then back at you but didn't reply.

"Is Ryan alright?" you asked starting to panic.

"Your brother is ok" The younger office said.

"Then what happened?" you asked again.

The older officer offered you his hand, "Maybe we should go inside, we can sit down and.."

You cut him off, "Please tell what happened" you asked desperately, by now Raul and Meg had caught up and were standing only a few feet behind you.

"Your aunt was in an accident while in New York, I'm afraid she didn't make it" The younger officer finally said.

"What…" you trailed off, you looked at the officers searching for answers but they had none. You stood there in shock, it was like time stopped. You could feel tears streaming down your face but it didn't seem real. Nothing felt real.

"Lace, we're here for you" Meg said. You glanced at her, Raul was talking to the officers. You tried to speak but couldn't. "Come on, come to my house, you shouldn't be alone right now." It felt like you were on auto pilot as you followed Meg to her house, leaving Raul with the officers.

(Meg)

You were in the kitchen waiting for the water boil for tea. Raul was is still with the officers, you were starting to worry because he's been out there so long. A thousand thoughts ran through your head, and poor Lacy. She can never get a break. She's told you in the most vague terms about how her parents died, and you already knew how her aunt was never around as it and now she's gone. You couldn't help but worry for your friend's future.

You left Lacy in your room wrapped up in your favorite blanket with Tangled playing in the background. You didn't want to leave her alone but it broke your heart to see your friend in tears.

You heard the front door open and seconds later Raul was there. You gave him a questioning look.

He sighed and motioned that he needed a moment. He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and took a long drink before he speaking. "The officers said it was a bus accident, the driver fell asleep at the wheel and hit the taxi she was in" he put his head in his hands.

"Thats so awful"

"How do we tell her?" Raul asked.

"I don't know" You replied, "But we'll figure it out, and we won't let Lacy go through this alone."

"I just wish we could do more" Raul agreed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Note: Hey guys! So i write the actual chapters very far in advance (so when i get writer's block I still have things to post) but I'm writing the final chapter of this story- there will be 32 chapters. Also i've gotten some messages about people not liking how sad/dark this story got in the last chapter- I understand that some people might not like it but I'm not gong to change my whole story, I'm sorry to those who don't like it, I just know the direction i want the story to go in (especially because it's already written). On a different not thanks to everyone who did like the last chapter and i promise there will be plenty more cute moments between Lacy and Jack.**

Being in your house felt so strange, but against Meg and Raul's better judgement you insisted on going home. They wanted to be with you but you wanted to be alone. They agreed under the conditions that you have to reply to every text they send and that you'll let them know if you leave the house. You are so grateful to have Meg and Raul in your life, they jumped in when you couldn't function, took care of you, made sure you ate. Ms. Giry came home while you were there said that she would handle the funeral preparations for you. While sitting with Meg watching tangled you decided that you won't tell Ryan what happened until tomorrow. Raul had already called Mrs Bennet and explained what happened.

You sat on your bed with your laptop looking at old photos of you and your aunt. With tears streaming down your face you struggled to remember her voice, she was around so infrequently that it was hard. As you scrolled through the pictures, birthdays and holidays, there was so many from before your parents died, but in the years since there really weren't many.

You thought about a few months ago right before you met Jack, that conversation with Aunt Emma was your last. You'll never be able to talk again, you'll never be able to tell her about your friends. You closed your laptop and put it on the floor before laying back and grabbing the closest stuffed animal to hold as you cried.

(Jack)

You were so excited sitting on that rooftop made you realize the snow storm was good enough, you didn't need to stick around. So you headed straight to Burgess. It was late, well past midnight, so late that most of the babyteeth were already gone and Sandy's dream sand was all over.

As you approached Lacy's neighborhood you couldn't contain your excitement however you were stopped in your tracks by Sandy. He flashed images with the dream sand so quickly you couldn't make them out. You love the little dude but you can never understand him.

"Sandy, I'm kind of in a rush" You tried to get around him, but he popped up in front of you, flashing the same images but slower this time. The images were definitely of you and Lacy and hearts all over. "Sandy its not like that" You replied feeling embarrassed. Sandy replied by flashing the images faster and making kissy faces.

You rolled your eyes, "I'll see you later Sandy." and with that you rushed off towards Lacy's house. You were pretty surprised to see that her lights were still on. You smiled she's probably working on another painting, or sketching or maybe she just lost track of time. When you landed just outside her window and saw that it was opened so you let yourself in.

"Lacy I missed you.." you trailed off as Lacy sat up clutching a Mew stuffed animal, tears were streaming down her face.

"Jack" Lacy whispered. As you jumped down from the window seat Lacy ran to you. She wrapped her arms around you and buried her face in your chest. It took you a moment to process what was happening. "Oh Jack" Lacy sniffled.

"Lacy what happened?" you asked as you wrapped your arms around her and held her tight. Lacy pulled away just enough so she could look at you. Some of her tears were frozen on her cheeks while fresh tears continued to stream down her face. It looked like Lacy wanted to speak but couldn't. Without thinking, you pulled her close. "Its ok Lacy, I'm here," you tried your best to calm her, "It will be ok, whatever it is will be ok. I've got you." All the years you spent alone watching the world never prepared you for something like this. It made you realize that you have so much to learn, especially now that you have Lacy in your life.

"Jack its not going to be ok" Lacy pulled away and looked at you, her eyes full of tears. "M..my Aunt Emma died"

You weren't sure what to do or how to comfort her, you never had to go through a loss like that. Now that you have your memories back you could remember when you Grandmother died but it wasn't sudden like Lacy's aunt, your grandmother was old and she had been sick for most of your childhood. You just hugged Lacy, unsure what to do or how to react. Without disturbing Lacy too much you somehow made your way over to her bed you pulled her in your arms and just let her cry. You lost track of how long you sat there just holding Lacy her whole body shook as she sobbed, tears freezing to her checks, you pulled a blanket over her a while ago, at least most of her would be warm because you're definitely only keeping her cold.

Suddenly you heard a guitar riff followed by muffled lyric " _welcome to my world where the air i breathe is mine…"_ You looked around trying to find the source. Lacy pulled away from you as she took her cell phone out of her back pocket. She threw it on her bed before cuddling up in your lap resuming her crying. Eventually the ringing stopped.

"Lacy" you mumbled softly as you ran your fingers through her hair, she flinched from the cold before relaxing and looking up at you. "Is there anything I can do?" you asked softly. Suddenly you heard a trumpet fanfare you can remember hearing when you watched some kids playing some old video game.

Lacy completely ignored her phone. "I'm just glad you're here" she sniffled, she wiped a few tears away from her eyes and moved to sit on her knees. The trumpet fanfare ringtone played again and Lacy ignored it.

You looked at Lacy, it killed you to see her so upset and you had no idea what to say or do. At least you can be here for her. "Come here Lacy" You said as you pulled her back into your arms. Lacy didn't protest at all, only made her self comfortable and curled up. She's calmer now, only a few stray tears remained. Once she was comfortable you heard her cell phone ringing this time it was back to the guitar riff and lyrics.

Lacy sighed before pulling away from you and reaching towards her phone. "I have to answer its Meg" she sighed before answering the phone "Hey…i know i'm sorry" She paused for a moment. "I'm still awake, no its ok, i'm just having trouble sleeping is all" she paused again. "You don't need to come over I'm gonna try to sleep soon, I'll be ok I promise" Lacy pinched the bridge of her nose, moments later Lacy continued. "Thanks, yes i'll see you tomorrow, night girl" she hung up and threw her phone to the other side of the bed.

Unsure what to say but happy that Lacy finally stopped crying you decided to try to talk. "That was your friend Meg? The one you told me about" you asked.

"Yeah…She and her brother Raul are so worried about me, I'm lucky to have them" Lacy explained. "They were there when the officers told me abut my aunt. I couldn't function and they just took care of everything"

"They sound like good people" you said awkwardly.

"They are" you replied. Lacy laid back on her bed and covered her face with her hands, you held back the urge to move her hands away from her face. Seconds later Lacy reached for you. "Jack I don't know how I'm going to tell Ryan" she whispered tears welling up in her eyes.

Lacy grabbed your hand, instinctively you laced your fingers together. You weren't sure what to say so you just stayed silent and squeezed her hand in response. Lacy looked at you with a sad smile "Thank you for being here"

"Snowflake" you mumbled, "You don't have to thank me, theirs no place I'd rather be" You told her honestly. Lacy just smiled at you, the tears have dried and she's finally calm. You could still see the sadness in her eyes but you made her smile if only for a little while.

You heard the trumpet fanfare ringtone again. Lacy sighed and looked at her phone. "Meg is telling me to go to sleep" Lacy yawned.

"It would be a good idea"

"But what if you're gone when I wake up" Lacy replied, she must have realized what she said seconds later because she gasped and covered her face.

"Snowflake no hiding" You laughed as you removed her hands. "I promise I'll be here when you wake up." For the first time since you've gotten here Lacy smiled, it had a hint of sadness but it warmed your frozen heart to see her smile. "If it was up to me I'd never leave you." Lacy blushed as you stood up and walked over to the light switch, smiling to yourself. Once you turned the lights off you heard the sounds of sheets moving and assumed Lacy was settling into bed to sleep. You decided it would be best to make yourself comfortable on the bay window seat, so you settled down with your back against the wall, one leg dangled off the edge of the seat while the other your kept up so you could rest your arms on it.

You looked at Lacy it seemed like she was already fast asleep, you turned to look out the window. It was a clear night, the dream sand was all over town and the Moon was bright. Ever since you regained your memories you stopped glaring at Manny. Besides every decision led to meeting Lacy.

"Jack" Her tone was quiet.

"Yes Snowflake"

"Can you stay with me?" Lacy asked quietly.

"I promise I'll be here when you wake up" you reassured her.

"I know" She mumbled, "I mean can you…" the rest was inaudible.

You jumped up, "I'm sorry I couldn't hear that" you said as you kneeled at her bed side so you were nearly level with her face.

"Can you lay…" she pulled the blanket over her face as she said the rest so once again you couldn't hear.

"Snowflake whats wrong?" you asked as you carefully lifted the blanket. "What ever it is you can tell me"

Lacy took a deep breath before asking, "Can you lay with me?" she paused for a moment then panicked. "I'm sorry, thats so weird to ask"

You felt a warmth come to your cheeks. You didn't even know you could feel warmth but it felt embarrassingly nice. "I'm here for you Snowflake" you finally said as you crawled into bed with her. She moved over so you could get comfortable. You laid your head on the pillow and carefully pulled Lacy into your arms. Even though you've held her before this seemed different. Lacy cuddled into your chest, fitting perfectly in your arms. You couldn't help but smile as your heart raced.

"Thank you Jack" Lacy yawned as she drifted off to sleep.

"Anything for you Snowflake"


	19. Chapter 19

Feeling the warm rays of sunlight upon your face woke you. First you remembered yesterday's events- the news of your Aunt's fate, how Meg and Raul took care of you, and Jack. You nearly panicked as you realized the position you're in. You tried to pull away only to feel the slightest twitch of Jack's arm holding you in place. You were laying on your side, Jack had his right arm around your waist draped over your stomach, your right hand rested on Jack's chest over his heart and Jack's other hand was over yours. You looked up at his face, he was still sleeping peacefully with a small smile on his face. His pale skin was flawless and his lips were tinted blue, as you studied his face you found that he had some light freckles.

After your initial panic subsided you relaxed and rested your head on Jack's chest, you were a bit surprised to hear his steady heartbeat. On the one hand it shouldn't shock you but he is a mystical being, anything is possible. Moments later Jack's breathing changed, you closed your eyes pretending to be asleep. Jack's arm tightened around you for a moment. Your body tensed at the sudden movement, you just closed your eyes tight scared to look at Jack and embarrassed about the position you're in.

"Morning Snowflake" Jack said softly, he paused a moment "I know you're awake" he laughed.

You rolled over and looked up at him, "how long have you been awake?" you could feel the tips of your ears burning with embarrassment.

"A while" Jack chuckled, you tried to pull away from him but he kept his arm firmly around you. "Any particular reason you were looking at my face?" he teased.

You rolled over and finally freed yourself from Jack's arms too embarrassed to face him you turned away from him and hid under your pillow.

"Did I do something wrong, Snowflake?" Jack asked suddenly as he placed a hand on your shoulder. The sudden chill caused you to shiver involuntarily.

"I'm sorry " you replied as you moved to sit up, still hugging the pillow. Jack's eyebrows knit together as he looked at you in confusion, "I'm sorry for making you stay" you mumbled as the reality of your current situation sunk in. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes. You missed Aunt Emma, you still don't know how you're going to tell Ryan and you don't even want to think about your uncertain future.

"Oh, Lacy" Jack whispered as he pulled you into his arms, he wrapped an arm around your waist and the other cradled your head against his chest as you just sobbed. You couldn't help it, every time you tried to speak you couldn't find the words. All you could do is cry. "I know its not ok right now but I'm here for you" Jack whispered. You could feel some of your tears freezing as they rolled down your cheeks.

You weren't sure how long you cried for, Jack just held you and occasionally tried to comfort you with words as well as physical contact. Suddenly you heard your ring tone- the chorus to Celldweller's "Own Little world." Jack reluctantly released you as you wiped your eyes and reached for your phone.

"Hello" you paused, It was Meg.

"How are you doing girl?" she asked, you could hear the obvious concern in her voice.

"I'd rather not think about it" you replied sniffling, you could feel the tears starting up again. Jack grabbed your hand and gently squeezed as a show of support.

Meg sighed, "I know, Mrs. Bennet called, she's keeping all the kids occupied, and she wanted me to let you know that she wants to help you in anyway she can"

"I hope she knows I really appreciate that"

"I already told her" Meg replied, "You know me and Raul will be with you when you tell Ryan if you want us to be"

"I know, thank you, the two of you have been great" you nearly choked on your words as you tried to hold back your tears.

"Thats what friends are for." she replied. "Just let us know when you're ready to go"

"I will" your replied. The two of your spoke for a few more moments before ending the call. You sighed before throwing your phone to the other side of the bed. Silently you crawled over to Jack who gave you a curious look. you'll probably be extremely embarrassed about this when you come to your senses, but you tackled Jack onto the bed. He let out a surprised laugh as he he wrapped his arms around you. You buried your face in his chest and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being here"

"Snowflake" Jack whispered his voice held an emotion you couldn't identify. He pulled you into a sitting position, "Lacy, whenever you need me I"ll be here" He looked into your eyes. You could feel yourself getting lost in his piercing blue eyes. Jack's smile is so infectious, you couldn't help but smile whenever he is around regardless of the situation. "I'm glad I can still make you smile"

You couldn't look at him any longer, the tips of your ears were burning with embarrassment and you could feel that sensation rapidly spreading across your cheeks. So you just hugged him. Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around you once again. You just hugged him tightly resting your head on his shoulder. Jack chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you again.

The two of you stayed like that for a few minutes before you finally decided that you should take a shower and get ready, you'd have to pick up Ryan soon. You have no idea how you're going to tell him. You picked out your clothes for the day- black shorts and tank top with a galaxy pattern on it. As you were about to head into the bathroom you turned back to Jack. "You'll still be here when I come back, won't you?" you asked timidly.

"I promise Snowflake"

You smiled and walking into the bathroom closing your door behind you.

(Jack)

For the first time you really looked around Lacy's room, it looked pretty much the same as it did a few months ago with slight changes. The vanity mirror you would leave messages on now had several photos on it, There was one of Lacy and Ryan, one of Lacy and her aunt. A few photos of Lacy with a boy with blue hair and a girl with red hair- you assumed they are Meg and Raul, and then there was a rough sketch of you. You couldn't help but grin. You turned examining the rest of the room. The colors scheme fit Lacy perfectly, almost everything was some shade of purple or black.

The canvas on an easel caught your eye. Upon closer inspection you found a sketch of Bunnymund- he had his arms crossed, and a boomerang in his hand. there was a few brush strokes of paint, it looked like Lacy was just starting to paint it. Leaning against the wall was a finished painting of North with his sled- the level detail was amazing- you could actually see the wonder in his eyes. On the dresser next to the canvas you found Lacy's sketch book, which you grabbed, then settled down on the bed to flip through it. The sketch book was filled with drawings of you and the other guardians. You were amazed at how detailed some of the sketches were. Most of Lacy's drawings were hyper realistic, and to think these weren't the finished products.

As you flipped thought the sketch book you found that a majority of the sketches were of you, you felt honored that your little Snowflake would spend so much time thinking about you. You were knocked out of your thoughts when the bathroom door opened, you looked up just as Lacy walked in. You put the sketch book to the side and instantly walked over to her. Lacy gave you a small smile but you could see the tears welling up in her eyes. She sat at her vanity mirror and combed out her hair. You stood behind her, unsure what to do or say instead you just look at her reflection in the mirror.

"Jack I don't know how I'm going to tell Ryan" Lacy nearly whispered, she sounded so distraught.

You frowned, unsure what to say of how to help.

"Its ok, I'll figure it out, I just…" she trailed off.

"Its not something you can prepare for" you said, you even surprised yourself, the words were out of your mouth before you even realized what you were doing. "You and Ryan will get through it together, and you'll have me." Lacy smiled at you as she continued to comb out her hair.

As Lacy finished getting ready for the day she explained to you that Meg and Raul were planning on going to the Bennett's house with her and will be there when she tells Ryan. She got flustered when she thought you'd be offended that she couldn't bring you. After all it would be super hard to explain why she was talking to a mythical being, especially the one that has the fewest number of believers.

"Snowflake, you had no idea that I would be here" You grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "i'll be here tonight, waiting for you" you promised.

You spent a little while longer with Lacy. Soon Meg and Raul were knocking on the front door, ready to head over the Bennett household. Lacy reluctantly released you. It looked like she wanted to say something but she stayed silent. "Don't worry Snowflake I'll be here when you get back." For a moment you could see the life return to Lacy's eyes. Before she left her room she grabbed a folder from her desk and headed down down stairs.

You watched from the window seat as lacy met her two friends outside. As they walked away Lacy turned back and waived to you, you raised your hand in a wave and watched until she was out of sight.

After a few moments of contemplation you finally decided to pay North a quick visit, maybe he'd have some advice on how to help Lacy.

(Lacy)

When you entered the Bennett household, you could tell that the kids knew that something was up. Its hard to hide things from kids especially this particular group. Mrs Bennett tried to keep the other kids occupied while you took Ryan into the den with Meg and Raul close behind. Ryan looked at you curiously with his big innocent eyes and you couldn't help but cry. Ryan instantly clung to you, the sweet kid hated to see his big sister upset and wanted to do everything in his power to help you.

Somehow through the tears and strangled sobs you managed to tell Ryan about Aunt Emma's death. The two of you just sobbed and held each other, unsure of what to say or do but knew you were there for each other.

(Jack)

You thanked the wind as you landed at the front door of North's workshop. Your favorite Yeti was standing guard at the door.

"Hey Phil, hows it going" you asked as you tried to open the door. Phil grunted at you and blocked the door, crossing his furry arms. "Oh come on! I know I tried to break in before, but its all good between me and the other guardians now." Phil gave you a look and grunted again. "Hey I can be responsible." to that Phil started to openly laughing. "Just let me in Phil, I gotta talk to North its about Lacy"

Phil looked at you for a moment, before allowing you to enter. The second you walked in you were in awe of North's workshop. Everyone loves the sleigh but the workshop is in its own league. You've seen it so many times now and it never ceases to amaze you. As you walked towards North's private workshop one of the elves ran up to you offering a plate of cookies.

"Ah no thanks little guy" you said as you hurried towards North's private workshop, besides you know the elves lick the cookies sometimes and thats just gross.

You knew you should probably knock before entering but you wanted to catch North in the middle of his work, you may be the guardian of fun but you definitely appreciate the guardian of wonder at work. You slipped in silently save for a small gust of cold air. North was working on some sort of airship, when he finished the last few details he raised up his creation and let it fly. Then North turned to you.

"Ah Jack! It is good to see you my friend!"

"Its good to see you…" you were cut off when North pulled you in a bear hug, lifting your off the ground and nearly squeezing the life out of you.

"Now what is bringing you here?" North asked. "I know that look, something is upsetting you"

You looked at North curiously for a second but then realized that he does see you when you're sleeping and knows when you're awake. You brushed it off as just something North probably already knows.

"Take a seat. We talk" North announced pulling out a second chair. You sat in the chair and absently looked at the table. You wanted to talk to North about how to help Lacy, coping with death is not something you had much experience with, only when you were young and your grandmother died, it was never something sudden like this. It made you wonder how your family coped with your death…

"Jack what is wrong?" North asked, his voice reminded you of your father's.

You snapped back to reality, "Its Lacy" you started, North nodded his head in understanding, "Her Aunt just died in an accident, and she's so upset and I don't know how to help her."

North nodded thoughtfully, "Coping with death is never an easy thing, " he mused, "I have much experience from my time as a human." He paused a moment before continuing, "I got to live a full life before this, I lived through many of my friends and family passing on, and it never gets easier."

You looked at him confused, if is never gets easier than how can you help?

"Jack, there is no quick fix," he replied to your unasked question. " All you can do is be there for Lacy, in time she will heal"

You frowned, it wasn't what you were hoping for but now that you know it makes perfect sense. "All will be ok" North told you as he put a hand on your shoulder. you looked up at him a nodded.

"Thanks North" you said as you stood up, "I gotta get back to Lacy"

By the time you got back to Burgess he sun was beginning to set. You let yourself into Lacy's open window and found that she wasn't there. You quickly searched through out the house but she wasn't home. You thought about the places she could be; There really weren't too many places she could be, but you decided to start with the most likely- the Bennett household.

Once you arrived you decided to be sneaky about it, as much as you'd love to see the kids, you knew Lacy needed you. Besides its the beginning of the summer the kids wont be looking around for you. You finally found Lacy sitting with Mrs Bennett on the back deck, Ryan and all of his friends were playing in the back of the yard with Lacy's two friends from earlier.

You over heard part of their conversation,

"… This is a really big decision Lacy, are you sure you don't want to wait until after the funeral to decide. You'll be legally emancipated, you'll have all the time to think about Ryan's future." Mrs. Bennett said.

"I sure, I just want to make sure that Ryan is taken care of, just in case something happens to me" Lacy replied.

What is she talking about? Your eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Mrs Bennett gave Lacy a sad smile before saying, "I'll get the paperwork tomorrow. You'll let me know if theirs any other ways to help you and Ryan right?" she asked.

Lacy nodded, "You've done so much already"

Mrs Bennett smiled again this time a bit happier then she stood up, "I'm going to make the kids a snack, do you want anything. Lacy shook her head signally 'no', as Mrs Bennett went inside.

You jumped down from your hiding place on the roof of the house. Lacy finally noticed your presence and stood up to greet you. She went to hug you but halfway through she remember it would appear to all the adults and teens that she was hugging thin air so she decided against it.

Your curiosity got the best of you. "What was that about?" you asked as you stood next to her. She leaned on the deck's railing as she watched the kids and sighed. "Lace, Snowflake, you can tell me"

Lacy glanced at you for a moment before looking back at the kids- they were playing soccer, with Lacy's two friends acting as the referees. "I asked Mrs Bennett if she would be Ryan's legal guardian if anything were to happen to me."

"What do you mean happen to you" you nearly snapped. The words quite literally flew out of your mouth before you even realized what you we saying, but your tone is what bothered Lacy, it was much harsher than you intended.

Lacy covered her face with her hands. "Please don't make me say it" Lacy stuttered. You regretted your tone but why would anything happen to her? "I just need to make sure that Ryan will be taken care of it anything happens."

You reached out to Lacy and carefully grabbed her hand. Lacy glanced at you and for a moment you saw a hint of a smile. After a moment you asked, "Why would something happen to you?" you just couldn't understand it.

(Lacy)

Jack just kept looking at you, his face a mix of concern and confusion. "Oh Jack" you mumbled, taking a moment to gather your thoughts. "You know my parents died when I was little, now Aunt Emma is gone too, Its just me and Ryan now." You took a deep breath. "I just want to make sure he's taken care of it anything happens"

"Nothing is going to happen" Jack nearly snapped, but you could tell from his tone he was just scared.

"I'm just trying to be realistic," you replied softly, "If Aunt Emma's death has taught me anything, its that tragedy happens, I can't leave Ryan without anyone."

"But nothing is going to happen to you" you felt Jack's grip on your hand tighten, you've never seen him like this, he was so upset by the thought that you could die, you hated that you had to bring it up, you never planned on telling him about this because its a precaution, but its hard being the adult when you're 16. Thankfully Mrs Bennett did all the research, you can be legally emancipated at 16 and live on your own simply because Aunt Emma is leaving behind a sizable inheritance as well as a very good life insurance policy, so you wouldn't have to go into the foster system and Mrs Bennett just agreed to being Ryan's legal guardian until you're 18 when you can become his legal guardian.

You looked over at Jack his face held a mix of worry and fear, you hated to make him feel this way. "Nothing is going to happen to me" you agreed.


	20. Chapter 20

As you finished brushing your hair you looked in the mirror, you wore a plain black dress and heels. Anna came over early this morning help make sure you and Ryan are ready for the funeral. She's been trying to get Ryan into his little suit all morning. As you looked in the mirror you caught Jack trying to discreetly stare at you as he looked up from your laptop.

"Jack" You called, which seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in. You smiled a small sad smile, "Can i help you?" you asked, your voice held mild amusement.

"You look beautiful" Jack blurted out, seconds later he quickly said, "Oh I need help with this" he gestured to the computer.

You sat on the bed next to him and Jack moved over so you could see the computer. Last night you told him about all the things you found out about his family while you were working at Town Hall. "Ok whats going on?" You asked.

"How would I find the things about my sister?" Jack asked.

You smiled at him, he's spent all morning reading everything he can find out about his family. Jack found out that his parents lived long lives and ran a successful business that would eventually become the historical landmark convenience store on main street. You typed in Jack's sister's name in the archive search and it pulled up a few pages of documents. Jack smiled at you and went back to going through the documents.

You heard a knock on your door, before you could acknowledge it, the door opened a little revealing Anna.

"hey sweetie, how're you doing?" Anna asked.

"I'm ok" you nodded, well as ok as you can be. Thankfully you've had so much support. Jack has been with you a majority of the time, he's made this whole ordeal so much easier. You have Meg and Raul there whenever you need them and they give you space whenever you want it, you couldn't thank them enough.

Anna nodded thoughtfully, you felt Jack put a comforting hand on your shoulder, you absently shivered from the cold chill. "We're gonna leave in a few minutes, Meg and Raul are downstairs with Ryan and the Bennett's." she gave you a sad smile before closing the door.

"Snowflake?" Jack asked as his hand fell from your shoulder, you looked at him curiously. "are you ok?" he asked.

You nodded again. "As ok as I can be" you replied, Jack wasn't too happy with that answer but took it, "I'll be ok, I promise," you added after a moment. "thanks for being here Jack"

Jack grinned, that mischievous glint in his eyes, "I'd never leave you Snowflake"

Most of the day you felt like you were in a daze, it was all so surreal. There was so many people, you and your brother stood greeting people, accepting their condolences. Jack stayed close in case you needed him and silently showing his support, though he had his hands full with the kids. Meg and Raul were constantly checking on you and Ryan, it's nice knowing you have such supportive friends. After the service, you went to the burial with a small group of your closest friends and supportive adults. You stood silently unsure what to say or feel. Ryan on the other hand made a beautiful speech that brought everyone to tears.

Once it was all over all of your friends began to disperse but you and Jack stayed behind. Meg came to your side She gave you a quick hug and said, "Come on, its been a long day."

You nodded but just said "I think I need a minute"

She nodded, "We'll be waiting by the car" Meg said before leaving with everyone else.

You stood in front of the grave silently for a few moments before you felt Jack gently grasp your hand and lace his fingers with yours. You weren't sure how many minutes passed but you couldn't look away. Jack just stayed with you, holding your hand.

"I think I'm ready" you finally said. Jack squeezed your hand as a show of support. The two of you took a few steps before you took one more look at your Aunt's grave right next to your parents before heading towards the car.

Jack suddenly stopped, you looked at him confused. Jack just pointed to the grave in front of him, at first you didn't realize because the tombstones were very old. But then you saw it, it said 'Jackson Overland'

"Oh Jack, maybe we shouldn't…"

"Its ok Snowflake" Jack said softly, you were surprised by his tone, he sounded perfectly content. "Ever since I got my memories back, I keep thinking about how my family must have felt when I died, now you showed me all the great things they did in their lives, but now I know how they felt." Jack said as he gestured to the inscription on grave.

'Jackson Overland beloved son, brother, prankster and hero, he will be missed every second of our lives'

You couldn't help but smile. You rested your head against Jack's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you as you walked to the car.

That night Mrs Bennett made a huge dinner for everyone at your house and everyone spent time together. Ryan spent the night at the Bennett's again, all the kids were sleeping over, its probably better that way, at least the kids will all still have fun. Anna stayed late with Meg and Raul to help you clean up. Meg tried to get you sleep over but you reassured her that you're ok and that you'll call if you need anything. You couldn't tell her because she'd never believe you but at least you won't be alone you'll have Jack with you, besides you wanted to start feeling normal again and that means getting used to how life is now.

"I know I'm your overbearing best friend but I'm just worried about you, ok? Promise you'll call if you need anything" Meg said as Raul stood at her side.

"You know you're not alone right? We're here for you" Raul added.

"Both of you have done so much already, I can't thank you enough"

"Thats what friends are for" Raul replied, his sister nodded in agreement.

The twins left a few moments later with Meg constantly telling you to call if you need anything until Raul finally got her out the door. You sighed and cleaned up the last few items of food that were left out in the kitchen. Jack just silently sat on the counter waiting for you, he offered to help you but you told him to relax and keeping busy was better for you. Once everything was cleaned up, you and Jack headed up to your room but as you passed the living room you found that the tv was left on. The local new channel was running a special report on how the entire southern hemisphere is having record breaking warm weather, you knew it was due to Jack's absence. You frowned knowing that he would have to leave soon.

Jack almost instantly made himself comfortable on the bay window seat, you couldn't blame him, it was your favorite spot too. You took your necklace and earrings off and placed them in the jewelry box. "Would you mind if I change?" you asked gesturing to your while cute, highly uncomfortable black dress. Jack shook his head 'no' as he picked up your sketch book and asked if he could look through it. You nodded a 'yes' before grabbing your pajamas and heading into your bathroom to change.

(Jack)

Lacy's drawings never ceased to amaze you. Even the sketches and doodles were masterpieces in their own right. This looked like her most recent sketch book, there were tons of sketches of you and the other guardians, you knew that she's been working on a painting series of the guardians- these must be the prep work for the paintings. There were also drawings of things Lacy must have seen. There was a few of Ryan and his friends playing, sketches of Meg and Raul, some of trees and the park, and there were more than few drawings of various animals.

You looked up when Lacy emerged from the bathroom and promptly flopped back onto her bed. You felt a strange urge to lay beside her but fought the urge.

"So now what Snowflake?" you asked. To be honest you could have just stayed there staring at Lacy all night and you wouldn't have minded but you started talking to distract yourself from the intensifying urge to lay beside her.

Lacy turned her head and looked at you, "You know I have no idea" she sat up, "I'm just surprised I'm not tired."

"We could play a game" You suggested.

Lacy raised an eyebrow, "What type of game?" She asked curiously.

"Well I am the guardian of fun," You stood up, "I'm sure I can figure something out"

(Lacy)

Jack got that mischievous smile, as much as you love that smile you knew he was up to something. You suddenly felt a rush of cold on your neck as the snowball hit its target. You jumped in surprise, "Jack!"

"Yes snowflake?" Jack asked innocently as he smiled.

You can hardly handle how attractive he is but that smile isn't helping at all. "How is it a fair game if you can throw snowballs at me and I can't throw them at you"

Jack laughed that musical laugh, flashing his perfectly white teeth, "Awe Snowflake, I never said it would be a fair game" as he said then made another snowball and threw it at you. You nearly screamed as the snowball almost hit you, but this time you were able to dodge it. You took his surprise as the perfect opportunity to run at Jack to prevent him from making another snowball. You grabbed both of his hands, but as you grabbed them Jack laced his fingers together with yours.

"I think we're at a stalemate" You giggled, you couldn't help but smile, Jack always has that effect on you.

It seems Jack always has the upper hand because he tilted his head back and as he exhaled a light dusting of snowflakes fluttered to the ground around you. You looked on in awe, until Jack's musical laugher brought you back to reality. "I think I won this time Snowflake" he laughed.

"It is hard to compete with the guardian of fun" You replied in amusement as you brushed the snow out of your hair.

For a long moment Jack just stared at you, you could feel your cheeks burning, you could only imagine how red your face must be, but you stayed silent looking into Jack's clear blue eyes. Jack tucked a few strands of hair behind your ear, you couldn't help but shiver from his icy hand as it brushed against your face.

"Its good to see you smile again Snowflake." Jack said with a smile, his hand lingered on your cheek for a moment before he pulled away.

You couldn't find the words to express how grateful you are that Jack is here for you, so instead you wrapped your arms around his waist and rested your head on his chest and hugged him. Without hesitation Jack wrapped his arms around you. You whispered a 'thank you' to which Jack replied by holding you a little tighter. The two of you stayed like that for a few moments before pulling away.

You sat on your bed and crossed your legs as you asked, "So what do we do now?"

"We could play another game" Jack suggested as he sat next to you.

You laughed, "I think I'm good, I've learned my lesson not to challenge a winter spirit." You thought for a few moments as you looked around your room. Your eyes finally landed your sketch book, it would be nice to draw, but you wanted to find something you could do with Jack.

You were slightly startled when Jack suddenly stood up, he picked up your sketch book and offered it to you. "You want to draw right?" he asked.

You nodded as you took the book, "But I wanted to try to find something for both of us to do"

Jack sat back down next to you and said, "Drawing will make you feel better, besides I don't mind" you could hear the sincerity in his tone. You smiled softly as he handed you a pencil from your nightstand.

As you sketched, Jack silently watched. At first you weren't sure what to draw but after a few moments of thought you knew you wanted to draw Aunt Emma the way you remembered her.


	21. Chapter 21

Life had changed so quickly these past few months. First you met Jack Frost, which that on its own turned your whole world upside down. Then you met North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy, and you loved them all not just for everything they do for the children of the world but also how they cared and would check in on you whenever they could. Then you met Meg and Raul, they've quickly become your closest friends, though you could deal without Eric, he creeps you out most of the time.

Out of all the great things, there were some awful things. Aunt Emma passed away almost two months ago now. You couldn't help but miss her, she was the only family you and Ryan had and now she's gone. Ryan has been living with the Bennett's since she passed because you're not old enough to be his legal guardian yet. He's adjusted to the move pretty well so far, you figured that its easier because he gets to live with his best friend. Though Ryan has been pretty upset that he doesn't live next door to little Christine anymore. At least Ryan has adjusted better than you have. The house is pretty lonely now, you missed Ryan waking you up if you slept in, and your routine of making him breakfast, lunch and dinner, and in some ways you haven't been too healthy, you always prepared regular meals for you and Ryan, but now that he isn't here you found that you've been snacking more, eating at weird times and skipping meals all together. Meg and Raul have been by your side through all of the changes, and you were thankful for that. You've been spending less time archiving down at town hall and more time at the community center helping with costumes and sets for the children's theater program.

Jack stayed with you a full week after Aunt Emma's funeral but he finally had to leave when the southern hemisphere was having a heatwave in the middle of their winter. Jack owed all of those kids a snow day. You could tell that he hated to leave you but you put on a smile and told him you'd be here when he comes back.

You dressed in a loose fitting black tank top with a maroon bandeau bikini underneath, black shorts and converse. You decided to leave your hair down and completed your look with a tattoo choker. You were about to grab your bag and head out for the day when you heard your phone buzzing.

"Hello?" you asked.

"Happy Birthday Sis!" Ryan yelled into the phone.

"Awe thanks kiddo, hows camp?" you asked.

"Its so much fun! I learned how to use a bow and arrow yesterday and last week cupcake learned how to swim, Christine won the talent contest and the twins are going to be in the camp play…" Ryan continued to rattle off all of his and his friend's accomplishments. You smiled just hearing his voice, and its good to know he's doing well at camp, you were worried with everything thats happened. "You're coming to pick me up next week right?" Ryan asked.

"Of course, I'm riding with the Giry's but Mrs Bennett is gonna drive us home" you replied.

"I can't wait to show you around the camp"

"Me either"

"can you hold on for a second?" Ryan asked, you agreed, then you heard Ryan say "Ok guys ready? then he came back on the line and said, "Ok Lacy listen" you waited a moment before you heard a chorus of kids sing happy birthday to you. Once the song was done Ryan came back on the line. "I gotta go sis, we're going horseback riding today"

"Have fun, I'll see you next week"

You said your goodbyes and hung up the phone. You grabbed your bag and headed outside and over to Meg and Raul's

Ms Giry was outside gardening, or at least she was trying to, it looked more like she was battling the weeds. You waived to her and she wished you a happy birthday and told you head right inside.

Once inside you called for Meg and Raul. You heard a loud thump followed by a masculine groan. Seconds later Meg yelled that she'll be down stairs in a few minutes. You waited patiently in the living room, looking at the familiar pictures scattered around the room. While Ryan's second home is with the Bennett's, your second home is with the Giry's. You noticed a new picture on the mantle, you stood up and walked over for a closer look. The photo showed you, Meg and Raul sitting at a table at the latte lounge laughing.

You smiled and turned back to sit on the couch but you were startled when you came face to face with Eric. You unconsciously frowned, still hating to be around him.

"Hey birthday girl" Eric said.

"um… hey" you replied.

Eric looked at you for a moment, it sort of made your skin crawl, before he sat back on the couch and said, "So you got any plans for tonight?"

You looked away, pretending that the photos on the mantle were the most interesting thing in the world.. "Anna is taking me out to dinner" you replied, it wasn't a complete lie, Anna is taking you out to dinner tomorrow.

"Or you could come to a party with me" Eric offered, "It will be way more fun."

"No thanks"

"why not, you never do anything fun" he nearly snapped.

You narrowed your eyes into a glare, you didn't owe him an answer, thankfully Meg came bounding down the stairs followed by a sleepy Raul before Eric could annoy you further.

"Happy birthday girl!" Meg nearly yelled as she pulled you into a bone crushing hug. Raul visibly cringed at the sound of her voice- he's definitely not a morning person. Once Meg released you she turned to Raul and said "Can we give her our gift now? I don't want to wait" She whined.

Raul was about to fall back asleep on the couch when the sound of his sister's voice knocked him back to reality. "Um wha..?" he mumbled.

Meg sighed. "He's hopeless" Then she rushed into the kitchen without a word. You gave Raul a confused look to which he replied, "She's just excited to give you your gift." Meg returned a few moments later with a gift bag tied closed with a ribbon. She offered it to you and impatiently waited as you carefully opened it. Usually you'd tear open a gift little a kid on christmas morning but based on Meg's reactions this proved to be more amusing. Even the sleepy Raul caught onto what you're doing and snickered.

You were in awe at this gift. Meg and Raul got you the paint you've been wanting, along with new brushes, a new sketch book and a set of oil pastels. You looked up to see your two friends smiling faces, you were speechless.

"Art supplies? Thats an awful gift" Eric mumbled. You narrowed your eyes into a glare. "Now she'll waste more of her time on that crap."

"Keep your opinions to yourself" Meg snapped as you nodded in agreement.

"Yeah no one asked you" Raul agreed. "Besides have you seen Lacy's work, its amazing."

Eric just shrugged in response. Meg rolled her eyes, "Ignore him, he's just grumpy the college girls won't pay attention to him." This caused Eric to glare at her while you and Raul snickered. "Anyway, let get going?"

(Jack)

"Jack?" North called from the doorway of the little workshop he's allowed you to call home. "It's time you come out, its been three days"

"No can do North, I'm almost done" You replied.

"I should hope so, " He said as he put a plate down in front of you filled with cookies. "At least have some cookies." You gave North a disgusted look to which he replied. "No need to worry, The yetis make them."

You sighed in relief and appeased North by taking a bite out of a cookie. Those yetis do make a good cookie.

"What are you working on anyway?" North asked curiously.

"A gift for Lacy, today is her birthday" you replied. You held up the snowflake pendant you've been working on. It was made of some North's special Christmas snow, it would never melt, but you couldn't get it right. You've made an unimaginable number of snowflakes but this one needs to be special. North looked at it thoughtful then saw your disappointed face.

"What is wrong?" North asked. "Lacy will love it" He added dramatically.

You frowned, "I just want it to be perfect" you replied as you crushed the snowflake pendant into a snowball once again, then flattened it to begin again. North handed you a pair of scissors, you looked at him curiously but North just motioned for you to use them to make the Snowflake. Part of you was confused because you're a winter spirit, making snowflakes is kind of your thing, but it is North and humoring him wouldn't hurt. You took the scissors and cut up the Christmas snow with them, after examining the Snowflake pendant for a moment you realized it was perfect, it was exactly how you wanted it to be.

"See, better?" North questioned.

You nodded, "Its perfect" you replied. "But how did you know the scissors would work?"

North shrugged, "Kids cut snowflakes out of paper, I think perhaps it would work on the real thing"

You couldn't help but laugh, it was so simple. Now you're wasting time, today is Lacy's birthday and you still need to finish up the gift and get to Burgess. You picked up the pendant, you took a deep breath and an exhaled watching the snow turn to ice within seconds. You smiled a toothy grin proud of your work.

(Lacy)

You were a bit grumpy as the four of you headed to the lake, mostly because Eric decided to tag along and you were in not happy about it. You humored him for Meg and Raul's sake but he still really makes your skin crawl. Meg fell into step with you and nudged your shoulder getting your attention, you looked at her curiously.

"Sorry" she said sincerely as she gestured towards Eric who currently had Raul in a headlock. "I don't know why he's like that around you"

"Its alright" you told her, it was a bit of lie but you didn't want her feeling bad, after all it isn't her fault, he invited himself.

Once you got to the lake, you took a moment to admire it, it was a decent sized lake with a small river that lead to and from it so the water was constantly moving in a gentile current. You frowned for a moment as you recalled how Jackson Overland became Jack Frost, but you didn't let it linger while an awful tragedy happened here, Jack always reminded you its still his favorite place especially because he met you here.

Raul laid out a large blanket that could easily fit you and your friends comfortably. Meg started to play some music from her phone while you sat down on the blanket and instantly began drawing. Raul and Eric almost instantly tore off their shirts and kicked off their shoes before diving into the lake sending a splash right at Meg who proceeded to yell at them before settling down next to you.

"whats today's inspiration?" She asked.

"Currently, that squirrel" you replied holding up your quick sketch.

"I feel like its going to leap off the page" Meg complimented. You smiled at her but she continued, "You know its our senior year and theirs their great school, its only 3 hours away and it has a great fine arts program for you and a theater program for me and Raul"

You thought for a moment, things were so different now, maybe you could go away, Ryan has been living with the Bennett's for the last few months, but its only another year before you can be his legal guardian. Upon seeing your face Meg continued. "Just promise you'll think about it, it would be a great opportunity to get your art work out there."

You sighed in defeat, "I'll think about it."

After a while you finished up your squirrel drawing before deciding its time for a swim. As you took off your shirt you heard a familiar sound that instantly brought back memories of being tossed in a sack and thrown into a portal to the North pole. You looked up just in time to see Jack high up in the sky float out of a portal from one of North's snow globes. You couldn't help but smile.

"Did you hear that?" Meg asked curiously as she looked around.

"What?" you questioned in genuine shock, you soon relaxed when you saw that she was looking around but not seeing Jack or the portal.

You saw Jack land in the woods nearby, he knew better than to show up where people might think you're crazy. "I'll be right back" you called to Meg before turning and rushing off. As you rushed off you could hear Meg calling out to you but you ignored her, too excited to see Jack.

You finally found him sitting lazily in a tree, he looked so out of place in the middle of August in his threadbare pants, and blue hoodie. His skin as pale as freshly fallen snow seem to glow in the intense sunlight. As you approached he hopped down, you didn't want to think about how stupid your smile must look.

(Jack)

You didn't expect Lacy to run to you when you showed up. You didn't want to disturb her when she's with her friends and you'd knew you'd have all the time in the world to spend with her tonight so you were pleasantly surprised when you saw her heading towards you with a gorgeous smile on her face. You were also very surprised to see her attire, you weren't too familiar with summer clothing but you could definitely get used to this.

"Jack you came" Lacy said happily she pulled you into a tight hug, you instantly wrapped your arms around her.

"Of course I did Snowflake, I promised you didn't I" you replied with a mischievous grin as you pulled away just enough to see her face, but Lacy pulled you back into a tight hug, your body tensed for a moment before you relaxed back into the hug. Lacy had her face buried in your chest and rested your cheek on her head as you whispered "Happy Birthday Snowflake."

"I'm so happy you're here" you could hear her mumble. Seconds later she added, "You're so cold" with a laugh.

It was true, you could feel the gooseflesh spreading across her back and everywhere else you touched. "You're so warm" you chuckled. "I think I got the better end of the deal." You loved how warm Lacy always felt, touching her is the only time you feel warm, not that you mind the cold.

"I knew it! I knew that boy had to be real!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: hey guys, just want to take a moment to thank you all for reading. Special shout out to Mermaid12- I'm super happy that I inspired you, if you post any of your story I'd love to read it! Also if you haven't noticed I tend to update more when people review or give me feedback. Which speaking of feedback my next story will either be a Cloud Strife (ffvii) or Gaara (Naruto), if you want me to work on either of those next let me know! Also i have another idea for a Jack Frost story but that one isn't ready to be posted yet.**

"I knew it! I knew that boy had to be real!"

You were so shocked to hear Meg's voice you nearly jumped in fright but settled for releasing Jack and turning around to face your friend.

"So who exactly is this?" Meg asked curiously, "I mean we'll get back to that adorable position you two were in, in a minute but, its the boy from your paintings"

Jack turned to you, "She can see me?" he asked as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. You looked at him just as confused.

You took a step towards Meg and asked "You can see him?"

She laughed, "Of course I can see him, now who is he?" She asked still laughing, but when confronted with your and Jack's silence her laughter slowly died out. "You two are serious?" she asked.

"Meg I'd like you to meet Jack Frost," you said, as Jack waived. Meg's eyes went wide as she stared in disbelief, which is pretty ironic considering she has to believe in him to even see him.

"You're playing a prank right?" she finally asked, you shook your head and looked curiously as Jack hoping he would be able to help you convince her. Jack taking the hint exhaled into his hand creating a snowball, that he timidly showed to Meg before carefully tossing it to her. Meg looked at the snowball in her hands, looked at you then at Jack, then dropped the snowball and screamed.

You rushed over while Jack timidly watched unsure what to do. "I know its a lot to take in, I'm sorry I never told you" you tried to explain.

Meg took a few deep breaths and looked between you and Jack a few times before turning towards you. "Ok, i think I'm ok" she sighed then said, "Ok now I'm over it, so are you going to tell me about that hug because something is definitely going on between you too" Meg said with a sly smile.

"Wait what?" you said as you backed up and nearly tripped over Jack who instinctively grabbed your waist to steady you. "Theirs nothing going on between us"

"Yeah ok" She gestured to Jack's hands still around your waist. You and Jack looked at each other for a second before you both jumped away from each other, you self consciously wrapped your arms around your torso while Jack shoved his hands into his pocket. Meg just started laughing. "Fine don't admit it, I'll back off."

you sighed in relief as Meg walked over to you and Jack. "Well Jack Frost its nice to meet you" Meg said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Jack replied, before pulled his hand away and turning to you nearly bouncing with excitement, "It will be easier to visit you now"

You couldn't help but giggle. "I'm glad you two are finally able to meet."

The three of you heard footsteps approaching followed by two voices.

"Meg? Lace? Is everything ok" Raul called.

" Yeah Birthday girl where are you?" Eric yelled. At the sound of his voice you shuttered, you thought this went unnoticed until Jack grabbed your hand and lightly squeezed it before letting go.

"Sure definitely nothing" Meg accused sarcastically.

You didn't have a come back and you didn't even want to think about how red your face must be. Thankfully Meg was distracted by Raul and Eric emerging from the bushes.

Raul looked around before his eyes landed on Jack. "Oh hey, its the guy from the paintings" Raul said casually, "Jack Frost right? I'm Raul"

"he sees me too?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"You're not freaked out at all?" Meg asked, "You're meeting a fricken fictional character and you're not freaked out"

"What can I say, I'm a chill dude, besides he's clearly not fictional" Raul replied.

"Whats with the costume?" Eric asked directed to Jack. Apparently he can see him too.

Jack looked down at his clothes. "I mean I probably need some new pants but I think I look pretty good, I mean hottest guy ever right Snowflake?" Jack asked turning his attention back to you.

This is probably the most embarrassing moment of your life, You were just starting to be able to deal with Jack's comments but now that your friends and Eric are here too, you wanted to hide.

"Oh he calls her Snowflake!" Meg squealed, thankfully ignoring that hottest guy ever line, which only caused you to hide your face in embarrassment. You could feel Jack's cold hands carefully removing your hands from your face. He smiled at you for a moment before Meg let out another squeal causing Jack to release you.

"Whats going on here, who is this guy?" Eric demanded, you did not like his tone.

"I'm Jack Frost" Jack replied as he stood between you and Eric who was slowly advancing towards you.

"Yeah ok, like the christmas movie" Eric replied.

"I have a christmas movie? Suddenly all of Bunny's insults make a lot more sense" Jack laughed.

Raul tired to relax the mood, "Hey why don't we all head back to the lake and Lacy can tell us how she met a mythical being"

Thats just what you all did. The five of you sat on the blanket. Meg opened the cooler and passed out the snacks you had packed this morning. Everyone was a bit weird to be around, except Raul who was strangely chill about it. Eric tried to sit next to you, but when Jack noticed your discomfort he pulled you into his lap and secured his arms around your torso, earning himself a glare from Eric but Jack didn't seem to notice.

You recounted the day at the lake, when you finally saw Jack for the first time, and stopping Pitch with the other guardians. You told them all about North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy. Then Jack told them about how he became Jack Frost and how he encountered you. Meg and Raul were totally into it, asking questions, and Meg even teared up at the parts about Jack's sister.

"You guys actually believe this?" Eric asked in annoyance.

"Ah yeah, I mean he's here and it suddenly feels like fall" Raul said.

"He threw a snowball at me in the middle of August" Meg added.

Eric turned to you. "You don't actually believe all of this do you?"

"Jack saved me from Jason that day, besides you can only see Jack if you believe in him" You replied crossing your arms.

"What I don't understand is how I can see Jack, I mean now I clearly believe in him but when I saw he I never would have though he was real." Meg questioned, Raul nodded in agreement.

You could feel Jack's body tense as his arms tightened slightly. You felt bad, even though Jack is gaining new believers every day, most still don't believe in him and he hates thinking about it. It must bring up memories of the three hundred years of loneliness. But a thought crossed your mind. "what if you were able to see Jack because you believed the boy from my paintings must be real, you didn't necessarily believe in Jack Frost by name, but you did believe in his likeness."

"That makes a lot of sense actually" Meg agreed.

"And all those stories Christine and Ryan say are probably true" Raul added.

"You're amazing Snowflake" Jack mumbled hoping that only you could hear. He nearly jumped when Meg let out another squeal.

You shot her an annoyed look to which she responded by saying "Just keep telling yourself theirs nothing there."

"I can't believe you're all buying this" Eric whined.

"Jack Frost is literally right there and you still don't believe it" Raul gestured towards Jack who had finally released you and was tossing around a snowball.

Eric just huffed in response. Jack taking this as a challenge said "Well we could go to North's workshop. If you don't want to believe me, its hard to argue with a ten foot tall yeti and the sleigh"

"Everyone does love the sleigh" you agreed.

Jack showed everyone the snow globe North had given him, he was about to throw it when he looked around at everyone. "Um we are going to the North Pole, the cold doesn't bother me, but it might bother you guys" Jack said, then directed his attention to you. "I'm pretty sure you want a shirt at least" he teased.

For the first time you realized that you were still only in your bikini top and shorts. You were so excited to see Jack and then got distracted by everyone else that you didn't even realize how little you were actually wearing. You could feel the heat coming back to your ears as you blushed in embarrassment. "You could have told me sooner" You said as you sighed and tried to cover yourself. This caused all of your friends to laugh.

You stood up and found your abandoned shirt before quickly pulling it on, suddenly self conscious about the loose material. Stupid modern fashion standards.

All of you headed back to your houses with Jack taking every opportunity to show off his powers. On several occasions he threw snowballs at Eric, each one easily hitting their mark. Most of the time he just flew around and answered all of Meg and Raul's questions. Thankfully Eric didn't make a scene the entire walk home. Once you arrived, you and Jack went to your house while the other went home saying they'll meet back at your house soon.

You headed right up to your room with Jack following close behind.

"You have a few more believers" You commented.

"yeah its nice to not be so invisible" Jack replied, he then changed the topic, "I don't like that Eric guy" Jack pouted.

You sighed as you looked through your closet and Jack flopped onto your bed. "i don't like him either but he's practically Meg and Raul's brother"

The two of you decided not to dwell on it, you weren't going to let Eric ruin your birthday, especially now that Jack is here. You finally settled on a big comfy sweater and some jeans.

"So why was I in trouble when I saw you in a bra and not in a bikini?" Jack asked with a sly smirk as you turned around.

You blushed and stared at him in shock, "Um, I um…" You trailed off.

"See thats what I don't get!" Jack said dramatically as he stood up and walked towards you.

"I don't know, social standards or something" you mumbled, truly at a loss.

"The bra covered more than the bikini" Jack mumbled childishly crossing his arms.

You sighed, your fragile state of content was shattered, you're doomed to be eternally embarrassed. "we're not talking about this" you mumbled as you headed into your bathroom.

Once you came back out, Jack was waiting by the door looking like a sad lost puppy. You starred at him curiously. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to embarrass you Snowflake" Jack said sincerely.

"Its alright" you smiled at him. Jack took this as an opportunity to pull you into a hug. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your cheek again his chest. You could feel his heart beating faster than ever, you wondered why, its seemed Jack was rarely stressed or nervous and he seemed to only have the ability to embarrass you and not feel embarrassment himself. You decided not to harp on the thought and just enjoyed being in Jack's arms, you couldn't explain or even begin to understand the flutter in your heart whenever you're close to Jack but you know that you don't want it to stop.

"We're here… ah! so cute!" Meg squealed as she burst into your room. Before today you had no idea that she could squeal and it seems thats all she's doing today. You and Jack released each other but still remained close, as Meg, Raul and Eric entered the room. The boys made themselves comfortable, Eric on your bed which ticked you off but you remained silent, and Raul on the bay window seat. Meg walked over to you and whispered "still going to deny that theirs something going on?" She asked giggling.

"Theirs really nothing going on" you replied so only she could hear.

Meg sighed, "I suppose you'll tell me when you're ready to" she added before dropping the topic once again.

As you pulled on a pair of boots, Raul asked, "So how do we get to the North Pole?"

Jack took the snow globe out once again and showed your friends. "This is one of North's," he paused for a moment upon seeing their confused faces, "You probably know him as Santa…"

Eric cut Jack's explanation off, "Oh come on, first you're Jack Frost, now Santa is real too!"

Jack shot a glare at Eric before continuing, "This is one of North's snow globes, all you need to do is hold it and think about where you want to go, once you have the thought in your mind, you throw it to create a portal there."

You grabbed a cute slouchy hat to finish off your outfit before announcing that you're ready to go. Jack walked to your side and he was soon followed by your friends. He thought of North's workshop before throwing the snow globe. Your friends gasped in either shock or awe before the five of you walked through the portal.


	23. Chapter 23

Going through a portal is a feeling that you'll never get used to, at least walking threw it is still far better than being tossed in a sack and being dragged through it by a yeti. The force of the portal threw you to the ground, as you braced yourself for impact you felt cold arms encircle your waist. Seconds later you were gently placed on your feet as your friends landed on the floor. Eric specifically on his face.

"Don't worry I got you Snowflake" Jack whispered.

Once he was about to release you, you heard the beginnings of one of Meg's squeals but it was cut off prematurely by Raul tackling her and covering her mouth. "Enough with the squealing! I can't take it anymore, and poor Lacy is as red as a tomato." That comment really didn't help with your complexion.

Once your friends were no longer distracted by your and Jack's intimate embrace they took a moment to look around. It was only your second time at North's workshop and its just as awe inspiring as you remember it. The decorations, the toys, the grand scale of the architecture, you're going to have to do another painting of the workshop to satisfy your inspiration. You glanced at your friends. Meg and Raul were looking around, you could see the wonder in their eyes, even Eric seemed to be in awe of the workshop.

"Jack back so soon?" North called as he entered the room, "Ah! Lacy, our birthday girl! We must celebrate" North announced dramatically, he then called for the elves and yetis who began playing various instruments to the tune of 'happy birthday' or completed minor acrobatic stunts accompanied by some very talented yeti fire dancers and baton twirlers.

Meg and Raul got really into the performance as North conducted the makeshift performers, "This is best part!" he bellowed. Eric just shoved his hands in his pockets looking grumpy, he's such a tool.

Jack stood close to you and whispered, "he really likes celebrating"

"Well I seem to remember you ruining it last time, Mr. I'm not a guardian" you teased.

"Can you blame me? Two believers and an uncomfortable trip through a portal in a sack, thats not exactly guardian material."

"Jack you were always guardian material" you told him honestly. He didn't have a response to that, so he only smiled at you and went back to watching the performance.

Once the performance was done, North announced that he will be summoning all of the guardians to celebrate your birthday. Your friends wondered around the workshop while you and Jack followed North to a platform with a switch, which North promptly pulled.

You looked around for the change, you were so confused, "The Northern Lights?" you questioned.

Jack shrugged, "Its the easiest way to summon the guardians"

You friends soon joined you on the platform now in awe of the Northern Lights.

"Whats going on?" Meg asked.

"Wait for it" North replied.

Seconds later a rabbit hole appeared in the floor and Bunnymund jumped out. "Hey mate is Pitch back? What's with the beacon?" Bunny asked frantically jumping around as he drew his boomerang. Thats when Bunny finally saw you and Jack. "Frostbite! This better not be your doing" Bunny threatened.

"Awe come on Bunny I thought we were past this!" Jack threw his arms up in annoyance, but it went unnoticed because Bunny turned his attention to you "Ah the little sheila, what brings you to this side of the globe?" Bunny asked.

"Jack brought my friends and I here, and now North wants to throw me a birthday party" You replied, as Bunny pulled you into a hug.

"Well its good to see ya, hope ole Frostbite here isn't causing you too much trouble!" Bunny laughed.

"you're still mad about that blizzard aren't you" Jack mumbled, as Bunny turned his attention to your friends. "Well a fine bunch of kids, they're a bit old to believe aren't they?" Bunny asked you.

You nodded, "Once they believed in Jack, they believed in everyone" you replied. You then introduced everyone by name. Eric was still annoyed about even being here, you rolled your eyes. Raul was once again surprisingly chill about meeting a six foot tall rabbit. Meg's reaction surprised you to say the least.

Once you introduced her she squealed, "He's so cute! I just want to touch his fluffy tail!" then she proceeded to chase Bunny around trying to grab his tail while he hopped around trying to avoid the squealing teenager.

You couldn't help but laugh, "If you think he's cute now, you should have seen him when we were fighting Pitch, Bunny lost most of his strength and he was so tiny and cute"

"He wasn't that cute" Jack mumbled in annoyance.

Suddenly Bunny missed a step and came tumbling to the ground where Meg nearly tackled him and began rubbing her face all on his fur. "He's so silky soft."

"hey, hey, hey! Hands off" Bunny yelled as he tried to wiggle out of Meg grasp, unfortunately for him he couldn't shake her.

You heard a familiar fluttering as you turned your attention to the arrival of the next guardian. "North whats going on? Me and girls came as fast as we could" Tooth said completely oblivious to the comedic scene she entered.

"We must celebrate! It is Lacy's birthday!" North announced dramatically.

At the sound of your name Tooth flew right over to you, pulling you into a tight hug that quite literally pulled you off your feet an into the air.

"Oh Lacy! I'm so happy to celebrate a special occasion like this with you!" Tooth said, "Me and the girls have missed you so much!"

"Awe Tooth I missed you too" you replied as she placed you back on the ground and released you, "But I'm pretty sure the girls just missed Jack" you giggled as you pointed to a group of the baby teeth flying around Jack and swooning as he kept ducking out of their way to avoid being touched.

"I'm afraid you're right!" Tooth sighed. "Come on girls show some restraint" Tooth ordered, the baby teeth finally left Jack alone even though they clearly did not want to.

Before you could introduce your friends to Tooth, Sandy showed up. Once all the introductions were compete sandy promptly fell asleep while North and Tooth went to oversee the elves. Jack and Bunny did what they do best, bicker and argue. You were in a cozy room complete with large windows to watch the snowstorm, a roaring fire going in the fireplace, two comfy couches and chairs, with a large Christmas tree in the corner and a coffee table piled high with tons of board games. Eric was in one of the chairs, Raul sitting on the floor going through the board games, while you settled down one of the couches next to Meg.

"So what do you guys think?" you asked curiously.

"Its amazing!" Raul replied.

"Yeah it is! I wish you could have told us sooner" Meg agreed.

"I'm pretty sure you guys would have thought I was crazy if I told you sooner" you laughed.

Meg thought for a moment, "you're probably right" she sighed, before changing the topic, "This place is so amazing"

"Just wait until you see the sleigh" you replied.

"We get to see the sleigh?!" Raul asked giving you his full attention.

Bunny sprawled out on the other couch while Jack landed on the seat next to you and said, "North just loves showing off the sleigh, wouldn't be surprised it we get to take it out for a spin"

"It's not so great" Bunny mumbled.

"you're just scared of heights" Jack responded which for once shut Bunny right up.

Soon a few of the yeti's brought out a tray of hot chocolate and a few plates of cookies. "the elves haven't touched these right?" Jack asked. The yeti, who your pretty sure his name is Phil, responded with a series or grunts and growls. "Oh good, they're safe the yetis made them." Jack said.

"Well the yeti's are great cooks!" Meg complimented as she picked up another cookie. Phil placed a paw over his heart and grunted a few words of thanks, or at least thats what you assumed he said.

You and your friends finally decided to play a board game called Tsuro. You and Jack very quickly lost while it appears Meg and Raul's competitive nature has finally manifested as they argued about rules. You were distracted watching the twins argue when Jack caught your attention.

"Come on Snowflake, I want to show you something." Jack whispered to you, as he nodded for you to follow him.

The two of you left the room and Jack silently lead you through a series of passageways. Sometimes when you passed certain rooms, Jack would point out where different doors led.

As you passed the main toy factory where the yetis were hard at work preparing for Christmas, you turned to Jack, "You seem to really know your way around."

"Well North lets me stay him whenever I want" Jack replied as he reached out and grabbed your hand, "Its good to know their are two places I can always come back to" he added with an irresistible smile. You felt the heat returning to your face and he must have noticed because his soft smile turned into a mischievous smile, now he's just taking advantage of the effect he has on you. As if sensing your discomfort he changed the topic, "Come on we're almost there." Jack said as he laced his fingers together with yours and lead you down another hallway.

You entered a room, the decor was a bit different than the rest of North's workshop, there was still an over abundance of Christmas decorations but as far as Santa's workshop goes it was very toned down. There was a bed with a blue comforter, a small workbench covered in what looked like snow. the walls were pretty plain but you did see one of your self portraits that went missing a few months ago. You looked curiously at Jack and gestured to your painting. It was finally Jack's turn to blush, his cheeks almost instantly turned a very vibrant red as he turned towards you. Even when he's embarrassed he still never broke eye contact, "I know I should have asked, I just wanted to be able to see you even when I can't be with you" Jack answered honestly, as you felt your ears burning, you're just going to have to accept that this is life whenever Jack is around.

"This is your room, isn't it?" You asked.

Jack nodded and led you to the bay window seat that reminded you so much of the one back in your room, and motioned for you to sit down. Once he was sure you were comfortable Jack sat next to you. You could feel your heart beat racing, but you weren't sure why.

Jack took a small box out of his hoodie's pocket and offered it you. You hesitated a moment but he pushed the box into your hands, anxiously awaiting your reaction. You opened the box to find a snowflake pendant. It was cold to the touch and felt just like ice. It was beautiful. "Oh Jack its so beautiful." you said as you held it in front of your face to get a closer look

Jack sighed in relief, "I'm glad you like it" He smiled at you, "I made it out of North's special Christmas snow, so it will never melt" he added. So it is ice!

"I love it, thank you" You replied. "Can you help me put it on?" you asked, once Jack nodded, you turned your back to him and moved your hair out of the way. You felt Jack's cold fingertips caress your skin leaving gooseflesh wherever they touched. Once the necklace was secured you turned back to him and went to settle back into your spot but Jack wrapped his arms around you preventing you from going any further from him. "Jack?"

"Snowflake, can I try something?" Jack asked, you could see a tint of pink beginning to manifest of his cheeks as he raised one hand to move a few strands of hair out of your face and finally settled cupping your chin.

You were so nervous and confused you weren't sure what was happening but whatever it was felt right. Once you found your voice you asked, "Jack what are you doing?"

"Can I try something Snowflake?" he asked again.

"Yes" you whispered with wide eyes.

Jack closed his eyes as he leaned in, he held your waist with his left arm and the back of your head with his right. You closed your eyes as you slowly leaned in and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your lips met in an innocent kiss, it was a strangely satisfying feeling, your warm lips against his cold ones. Somehow you expected his lips to be chapped but they were surprisingly soft. Then you realized you had an expectation of how his lips would feel, maybe you're more oblivious than you thought. As the kiss came to an end and Jack slowly moved his hand from your head to your waist and looked into your eyes as if searching for an answer to an unasked question.

The two of you stayed silent for a moment before Jack finally spoke. "Snowflake was that ok?" Jack asked timidly, his cheeks still held a hint of pink. Your heart was beating so fast you couldn't find your voice. Due to your silence Jack must have panicked, "I'm sorry I just wanted to know what it felt like, I've been thinking about it for a while…" he rambled on as he released you.

Jack was so distracted that he didn't even notice you had moved so you were completely facing him, sitting on your knees allowing for easier movement.

"We can forget this ever happened, I'm so sorry…" he was cut off when you pressed your lips to his.

Jack was shocked for a moment but soon relaxed into the kiss as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you closer. You felt bad for making Jack think he was wrong in kissing you, when you were really just shocked that he kissed you and you finally realized your feelings for him. When you finally pulled away from him, Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked at you with a mixture of happiness and confusion, a sort of dazed look in his eyes.

You suddenly felt confident, "It wasn't a mistake" you said softly, Jack still looked a bit dazed as if he heard you but couldn't comprehend. "The kiss, it wasn't a mistake." you clarified, slowly losing your confidence. "At least I don't think it was" you finished quietly, as you pulled away.

Jack almost instantly snapped back to reality and pulled you into his arms so you were sitting on his lap, with your back against the window. Jack slowly placed his hands on either side of your face and looked into your eyes.

"It wasn't a mistake, Snowflake, I think its the best decision I've ever made" Jack told you seriously before pulling you into another innocent kiss. You placed one hand behind his head and the other on his cheek, pulling yourself closer.

"Hey guys…Ok you can't deny it this time! Theirs definitely something going on between you two!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Hey guys…Ok you can't deny it this time" Meg said crossing her arms. "Theirs definitely something going on between you two!"

You were so startled by the sound of her voice, you jumped away from Jack and hit your head on the window. You let out a whimper as you scrunched your nose in pain. You suddenly felt Jack's arms encircle you. Meg rushed over to make sure you're alright.

"I'm sorry I scared you" Meg apologized sincerely, "I just wanted to let you guys know we're gonna play another game" she trailed off innocently but you noticed the mischievous tone in her voice, "but I can see you two were busy."

You didn't know how to reply. Thankfully Jack did, "Well I just wanted to give Lacy her gift." He replied, no one ever said it was a good reply.

"Oh yeah I'm sure that kiss was a great gift." Meg told him. Looks like the mischievous winter spirit finally met his match, the average teenage girl.

"He meant this" You said quietly still holding your head in pain, Jack frowned when he noticed your discomfort. You showed her the snowflake pendant.

"Its so pretty" Meg complimented, "Its prefect for you," she told you, then she turned to Jack, "thats a very thoughtful gift."

He nodded a thanks, "I thought so" he replied proudly.

"Well its time for you go" Meg said suddenly as she pulled Jack to his feet and started pushing him out of the room. The poor winter spirit was so confused he didn't realize what was happening until he was already in the hallway and Meg had shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" You asked as you stood up. You knew better than argue with your crazy best friend but you really didn't want Jack to leave, more than ever with what just happened.

"Hey! This is my room!" Jack called from behind the door.

"You'll get it back, but now its girl time, no boys allowed" Meg yelled back childishly.

"Let me in" Jack yelled.

"Go hangout with my brother, we'll be there in a few" Meg replied.

"Lacy?" Jack asked.

"Go" you sighed, "Theirs no stopping her when she puts her mind to it"

"Damn straight" Meg agreed. "Besides you wanna kiss my best friend you gotta deal with my crazy."

"I promise we'll be there in a few minutes." you called feeling bad. After kissing Jack not once but three times, realizing your feelings for him and being caught in the last kiss, you wanted to talk to Jack about well, all of this.

"Ok Snowflake" Jack called. You could hear his soft footsteps heading away from the room.

Meg rushed over you to you and forced you to sit on the bed with her. Once you were settled she let out a squeal, "I can't believe I witnessed your first kiss, and from the looks of it, it was a pretty good one"

"Third kiss" you corrected giggling at how big a deal she's making this.

"What do you mean third kiss?"

"There were two more before that" you answered simply.

"So I actually ruined your first make-out session" She squealed.

"Will you stop with the squealing" you reasoned, "You've never made such an inhuman noise until today."

"I can't help it" Meg whined, "You and Jack are just so cute together."

You finally took a moment to process everything that had happened today and most of your and Jack interactions over the course of the last few months. Everything screamed couple but you and Jack weren't. "Oh my gosh I kissed Jack Frost." you whispered still in shock.

"Lace I know you're kind of oblivious but this is pushing it" Meg teased. You playfully glared at her. "But in all seriousness do you really like him?" Meg asked, from her tone she was genuinely curious.

"He's the sweetest guy I've ever met, I can't help but smile whenever he's around" you replied.

"How long have you had theses feelings?"

You thought for a moment, trying to figure out when you started to develop these feelings. Definitely since before the summer, and before Aunt Emma passed, Jack was there for you every second you needed him. Was it when Jack saved you from Pitch? No before that, being a teenager is confusing.

"Well?" Meg prompted.

"I guess from the moment I saw him" you replied. Meg looked at your curiously, so you continued. "Well, it was right before you moved next door. I was at sketching at the lake, it had frozen over and I was ice skating on it when Jason showed up."

"Ew that prick" Meg shuttered.

you laughed, "Agreed. Anyway Jason was bothering me as usual, he finally caught my wrist and I couldn't get away. I was just really hoping for someone to save me from him and thats when I saw Jack for the first time." you smiled, "When Jack realized I could see him, he looked so adorable, he had the most brilliant smile," you could probably go on forever describing the way Jack looked in that moment but decided against it. "Then he saved me by throwing a snowball at Jason. I guess thats the moment."

"Awe!" Meg was about to squeal again when you threw a pillow at her to silence her. "Fine I wont" she pouted. "So all of those times you wanted to stay in?" she questioned.

"Its hard to see a winter spirit in the spring and summer." you shrugged.

(Jack)

You lingered near the door for a moment wondering what Lacy and Meg could be talking about. Girls are confusing. You were anxious, all you wanted to do was talk about this with Lacy. You sighed, Meg and Raul are great though you can deal without Eric, you just wished it was only you and Lacy. You needed to talk to her about what just happened. While you have no experience with girls even you realized that you and Lacy need to talk about this.

You wondered back into the room where Bunny, Raul and Eric were playing spoons.

"Wheres Lacy" Eric asked, his tone was accusatory and you fought the urge to roll your eyes, you really hated this guy, like if you saw him walking on the street, you'd throw snowballs at him, just to piss him off.

"She and Meg kicked me out of my room." you replied,

"That sounds like Meg" Raul mumbled

Bunny jumped up and pulled out one of his boomerangs. "Now what were you and the little Sheila doing up in your room, mate?"

You stayed silent, mostly because you know theirs no stopping the lecture you're about to receive from the six foot tall rabbit, but also because everything you could say Bunny would think the worst. You didn't intend to kiss Lacy, you just wanted to give her the necklace but you couldn't help it. Besides it seemed like you both liked it.

"Eh Frostbite, you weren't violating little Lacy now werre you?" Bunny asked.

"No you stupid kangaroo" You argued, "Why do you always think that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time" Bunny replied crossing his arms.

"Actually it was the first time" you mumbled under your breath. Once you said it you hoped that Bunny wouldn't hear it.

"I knew you were no good Frostbite!" Bunny yelled which caused Eric approach you and Bunny as North and Tooth entered the room.

"What is going on here?" Tooth asked as she got in between you and Bunny.

"He's violating poor little Lacy again." Bunny accused.

Tooth sighed. "Bunny, not this again."

"He admitted it!" Eric chimed in this time, crap he heard you too. This caused Tooth to give you a curious look, usually when Bunny accuses you of things he's wrong, so now that Eric is right about this, its surprising.

"Jack, it might be best if you start the explaining" North told you.

You ran a hand through your hair in frustration before saying, "I just wanted to give Lacy the necklace I made her" you replied, then mumbled, "And we sort of kissed."

"I saw that one coming" Raul chimed in as he shuffled some cards. "Pretty obvious actually."

Before anyone could speak, you heard the sounds of Lacy and Meg laughing as they approached. When they entered the room, they were a bit shocked with good reason Tooth was holding Eric and Bunny back while North was about to start lecturing you. Though Raul was minding his own business starting to set up the dc deck building game.

"What's going on?" Lacy asked in confusion as her and Meg's laugher came to an end.

"Well um you see" Tooth started.

"Frostbite was trying to hide the fact that…" Bunny was cut off by North yelling at him.

"They're all freaking out because apparently Lace and Jack kissed, I don't see what the big deal is" Raul said. "come on the game is all set up" he added after a second.

(Lacy)

You could feel your ears burning in embarrassment, if Meg wasn't standing next to you, you probably would have bolted for the nearest door to lock yourself in until your birthday next year. Its not that you're embarrassed about kissing Jack- no that was a great decision, its more so that everyone found out so quickly.

Everyone stood in a stunned silence, Jack looked like he was about to speak several times but stopped. Bunny looked like he was about to make a snarky comment about Jack, Tooth and the baby teeth kept sending glares in his direction. Eric looked oddly angry, whatever he's got problems. Meg was seriously enjoying this and you were probably the same shade as a tomato trying to find the best escape route.

"Come on the game is all set up" Raul called. When no one responded he added, "Come on teenagers kiss all the time, now let's get one game in before dinner."

The tense moment seemed to pass as Bunny first turned to join Raul around the table for the game, Tooth and North returned to the kitchen followed by a few elves and the baby teeth.

Meg leaned over and whispered to you, "That kiss still worth it?" she giggled. You playfully glared at her and she took your silence as a opportunity to laugh louder before joining the group around the table.

You sighed before following your friends to the table. Jack stood a few feet ahead waiting for you, when your wrist was grabbed by Eric. You're first reaction was to try to free yourself but his grip was too tight on your wrist. "what…?" you trailed off confused as Jack rushed over.

"You really kissed him?" Eric asked but from the tone of his voice it was more of a statement.

"Thats none of you business" you snapped trying to free yourself. When Eric didn't let go you said, "But if you have to know, he kissed me, but I kissed him too." You were finally able to free yourself as Jack stood between you and Eric.

Eric looked like he was about to speak but decided against it and walked to where Raul was explaining the rules to the dc deck building game. Once Eric was a decent ways away Jack turned towards you and carefully cradled your wrist. "Are you ok?" he asked as he carefully inspected your wrist for any signs of bruising.

"I'm alright," you told him with a smile. Jack smiled a toothy grin before raising your wrist to his lips and lightly kissing it before releasing your hand. You looked towards your friends, Raul looked impatient desperately wanting to start the game, you looked back at Jack who nodded his head signaling that you should both join your friends. "We'll talk later" he whispered to you. You nodded as the two of you took the remaining seat on the couch.

Eric was about to say something but he received a smack from Meg and a glare from Raul who started explaining the rules all over again. You played a few rounds of the game, it was fun, you liked to use wonder women as your hero because she plays off the villain cards but playing as the Flash or Batman was fun too.

(North)

"North I'm worried." Tooth said the moment you two entered the kitchen.

"What for?" you asked curiously as you confiscated a fork from an elf that was about to electrocute himself with a power outlet.

"Its Jack and Lacy, I want them both to be happy but I'm afraid theirs no happy ending for this" Tooth said. You frowned but before you could speak Tooth continued, "It was fine when they were just friends but North you see the way they look at each other its love. She'll grow old and need to move on with her life…"

"And he'll stay young and they'll both have the broken hearts." You finished.

Tooth nodded sadly, "He's been alone for so long, and Lacy is such a sweetheart. I wish there was something we could do."

"We mustn't meddle" You replied solemnly. Tooth looked as if she was about to cry. "I know" you said. "I just want them to be happy too."

(Lacy)

Dinner was more of a feast complete with every holiday food you could think of, several types of sparkling ciders and of course and extensive dessert spread of various cakes, pies, ice cream and of course every type of cookie you could think of. The yeti's really outdid themselves, and according to North none of the elves contaminated the food or hurt themselves. All of you stayed up late watching movies, mostly animated ones, you're favorite of the night was Jack and the cuckoo clock heart. The yetis kept on bringing hot chocolate for everyone as you and Jack cuddled on the couch. Meg kept trying to not-so-sneakily take pictures of you and Jack which only caused Jack to hold you closer, not that you were complaining.

When everyone was ready to head home, North announced that he had the yetis prepare rooms for everyone, so after a quick call to the Giry household everyone was off to bed. Upon entering your room you found that it had its own Christmas tree and fireplace complete with stockings and roaring fire. The bed had a plush red comforter with white sheets. You found a pair of green plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. You opted to wear your hoodie over the tank top. Once you were dressed you heard a quick knock on the door before it swung open revealing Meg.

"You all settled?" you asked.

She nodded and took a seat on the bed. "Today has been so amazing Lace, this place, the guardians, those yetis, I always thought the elves made the toys" she laughed to herself.

"I know right? but you gotta admit those yeti are pretty talented" you laughed, she nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm beat, I just wanted to thank you for letting us into this part of your life" Meg told you sincerely.

You smiled, "You know I'd never keep it from you…" you began to explain.

"Relax, I completely understand, its hard to talk about things that you can only see if you believe" Meg replied. She stood up, stretched and began walking towards the door "Welp I'm off to bed, sleep tight Lace" She turned back to you with a sly smile. "And don't let Jack nip at your nose" she giggled.

You stealthily threw a pillow at her but she rushed out of the room and slammed the door as the pillow hit the floor.

"I really don't know where that nipping at your nose thing came from" Jack said as he closed the window behind him. Out of habit you unlocked the window before getting ready for bed, you blushed, you didn't even realize you did that till now.

"You know you could use the door" you teased as you sat on the bed and crossed your legs.

"I tried but that big kangaroo was watching my door" Jack replied sighing as he sat next to you. He looked at you with a smile, he remained silent as you gazed at him. You could feel the heat rising to your checks as you lost your confidence and looked away. You felt Jack's icy fingers caress your cheek before you carefully turned your face so you were looking at him again. "Snowflake are you ok?" Jack asked. You nodded unable to find your voice. Jack doesn't even realize the affect he has on you; he could make your heart race with a glance. You found yourself getting lost in his crystal blue eyes, you could gaze into them forever.

(Jack)

Your plan was to go see Lacy and talk about those kisses but now that your sitting with her, you couldn't think straight. Every time you tried to speak you would get lost in Lacy's eyes or get distracted by her beauty. Lacy had a quiet beauty about her, her pale skin and her soft features. You absently leaned in and closed your eyes softly kissing Lacy who instantly kissed you back. Much to your displeasure Lacy pulled away first but stayed a few centimeters away. "Jack, what are we doing?" she whispered.

You released as breath you didn't realize you were holding. "I don't know Snowflake, I haven't been able to think straight all day" you replied, you took her hand and laced your fingers together with yours, "But I know how I feel about you."

"Jack" lacy mumbled as she looked away, her hair fell into her face hiding her expression from you.

You released her hands, hopped off the bed and kneeled in front of her. You carefully placed a hand on her cheek, "Lacy I really like you" you admitted.

You nervously waited for her reaction. You were relieved when she looked right at you, an infectious smile on her face, "I really like you too Jack" she said before leaning in an lightly kissing your nose. Once you got over the initial shock of her statement you pulled her into your arms and hugged her close.

(Lacy)

You wrapped your arms around Jack and cuddled into his chest. You shivered at his touch but you didn't care, you were so happy to just be in his arms. "Snowflake you're cold" Jack whispered into your hair.

"I don't care" you mumbled and cuddled closer. Jack chuckled before picking you up and and carefully laying you both on the bed. You were super impressed because he barely moved you and didn't pull your long hair at all. You were so happy and felt so cozy in Jack's arms you barely noticed how cold you were. Jack must have noticed your goosebumps and covered you with a blanket.

"Jack?" you asked quietly as you yawned and looked up at him. He opened his eyes and gave you a curious look. "What are we?" you asked.

Jack paused for a moment deep in though before he held you a bit tighter. "I can't decide for you" he replied, "But as long as you want me I can be yours."


	25. Chapter 25

You woke up extremely early the next morning shivering. For a moment you forgot where you were and what was going on but once you tried to move you found that you couldn't. Confused you looked around to see that Jack was holding you, and the memories of yesterday came back. You couldn't help but smile as you turned towards Jack and cuddled into his chest.

"Good morning Snowflake" Jack greeted before kissing your forehead.

"Morning" you mumbled as you sat up to prevent yourself from falling asleep.

Jack sat up as well and pulled you into his arms. You couldn't help but giggle, you slept in each other's embrace and yet Jack still wanted to be close to you. As if sensing your thoughts Jack mumbled that he didn't want to let go of you just yet which caused your heart to race and your face to blush. When Jack released you and pulled away just enough to look at you. "Snowflake do you still want to be mine?" Jack asked timidly.

"Yes Jack" you replied with a smile before lightly kissing his nose.

Suddenly you heard a knock on your door, you were about to get up when you heard Raul's voice, "Lace fair warning, Meg just got up, you have like two minutes before she barges in there" he warned.

"Thanks" You called back, as Raul wondered away you heard him mumbling about eating cookies for breakfast.

"I should probably get back to my room before Bunny starts looking for me" Jack said as you turned back towards him. You nodded in understanding, you love Bunny but you really don't feel like hearing him rant about Jack violating you again. Jack lightly kissed your forehead before heading to the window and jumping out to head back to his room.

Seconds after the window closed and Jack was out of sight the door to your room sung open and Meg rushed in and made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Um morning to you too" you laughed.

Meg went right to the point, "Jack just left didn't he" she stated.

"what?" you were caught off guard, "No" you replied lamely.

"I'll take that as a yes" Meg laughed, "Look at you first we find out Jack Frost is real and now you're sleeping with him"

"Meg!" You playing pushed her, "Its not like that"

"oh really," she said as she sat on her knees, "then tell me I'm wrong, after I left last night, Jack came in through the window, you two kissed and then fell asleep together, " Meg told you. You wondered how she knew, its not like you were loud, you were pretty impressed, she did get everything right. Upon seeing your face Meg giggled, "I'm sorry I know you're embarrassed but I can't help it, you and Jack are just too cute together, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks" you replied with a smile, "I'm happy too."

(Jack)

As you lazily flew back to your room you couldn't help but smile. In the last three hundred years you've never been as happy as you've been for the last few months. Meeting Lacy was the best thing that ever happened to you. You entered your room and closed the window behind you.

"So where have you been mate?" Bunny asked.

Shocked to hear his voice you frantically looked around till you spotted the six foot tall rabbit leaning against the wall. "Bunny…hey" you replied ignoring his question.

"You weren't with little Lacy all night now where you Frostbite" Bunny accused.

"So what if I was?" you asked with a mischievous grin.

Bunny's eyes softened a bit before he said, "Nothing," he admitted, "Just be good to that girl, she's a real sweetheart."

You let down your guard, "I will" you promised. Bunny nodded before leaving the room. While that was probably the strangest conversation you've had with that giant kangaroo you didn't linger on the thought, you were far to happy about confessing your feeling to Lacy and the fact that she returned them.

(Lacy)

You had to leave the North's workshop right after breakfast you had to get to work and the Giry's had to get down to the community center to teach the children's drama camp. While your friends left in a snowglobe portal, Jack insisted on flying you home to which you enthusiastically agreed, anything to spend more time with Jack and flying with him is probably the most breathtaking experience.

After all of the times you've gone flying with Jack, you're always amazed by how beautiful the world looks as you and Jack flew through the air. He held you tight and pointed out a few noteworthy places along the way. You were surprised how fast you got back to Burgess. When you and Jack landed in your backyard you frowned knowing that Jack would have to leave.

You stood at the door, not really knowing what to do feeling super awkward wearing a thick sweater in the middle of august with the mythical incarnation of winter and fun. Jack seemed to be feeling just as awkward.

You bit your lip as Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"I don't want to leave you" Jack admitted as he looked back at you.

"I don't want you to leave" You replied.

Jack frowned and held both of your hands, "Snowflake I would never leave if I didn't have to" Jack told you. Instinctively you tried to look away, but Jack lightly held your chin and looked into your eyes.

"The summer is almost over" You told him.

"Then I'll have the whole fall and winter to spend with you" Jack said with a grin. He gently pulled you into kiss. When off in the distance you could hear a distant squeal, you and Jack pulled away and looked towards the fence only to see Raul with his hand covering Meg's mouth.

"I was so close" Raul said, "I almost got to her before she squealed" You leaned into Jack, who instantly wrapped his arms around you as you laughed. Suddenly Raul's eyes went wide as he jumped away "She licked my hand!" He screamed.

"Thats what you get" Meg yelled at him, before turning back to you and Jack. She looked like she was about to say something when she changed her topic, "I ruined your moment didn't I?" she asked. You nodded as you continued to laugh as Raul tried to desperately clean his hand with hose. "You two are cute, I'm gonna go" she said and ended with a squeal.

Once your two friends were out of sight, you turned back to Jack. "I'm sorry" You apologized.

Jack shook his head, "I like your friends" He told you. "And with those two around I know you won't be alone."

You nodded in agreement, "Thats very true"

Jack pulled you into a tight hug and you wrapped your arms around his torso. After a moment Jack pulled away just enough to kiss your forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can"

Once Jack was out of sight you walked inside. You sighed, after the last 24 hours getting ready for work felt really mundane.

~one week later~

"He's touching me!" "Mom Eric keeps bothering Lacy" "Mom Meg is a tattle tail…ow!" "Shut up Raul" "Eric you're such a tool, leave me alone!" "Come on Lacy!"

"If all of you don't quiet down I will turn this car around!" Ms. Giry threatened.

"No you won't, we need to pick up Christine and Ryan" Raul commented.

"Fine, then Eric no car, Meg no phone, Raul no video games" Ms. Giry revised her threat instantly silencing the three teens.

You sighed in relief its been an hour of Eric reaching over Raul so he could mess with you. He's been so unbearable ever since he met Jack, granted Eric was never really bearable. You looked out the window at the country side. The camp Ryan and his friends go to is the same camp you went to when you were a kid. It gave the kids so many opportunities anywhere from art, theater, sports, plus the usual camp activities like campfires, horseback riding and archery. You couldn't wait to see Ryan its been a long summer without that kid… but you realized that he wouldn't be going home with you, you'd go back to that big lonely house, and Ryan would be going home with the Bennett's. Now you don't want to think about it.

You leaned against the window, closed your eyes and listened to the sounds of your friends bickering as you drifted off to sleep for the rest of the trip. Thankfully they let you sleep until you reached the camp.

"Lacy!" You heard Ryan yell once you got out of the car. Seconds later he was jumping into your arms.

"Munchkin I missed you" you said.

"Come on! I want to show you my bunk and my new friends and the horses and…" Ryan rambled on.

"Man that little guy got here fast" Raul commented. "where's Christine?" he asked.

Ryan stopped his rambling with wide eyes, "Oops I forgot her in the cafeteria." And just as fast as he showed up, he ran off.

You and the Giry's headed towards the cafeteria. Along the way you ran into Mrs Bennett and the parents of all the other kids. Just as you reached the cafeteria Ryan followed by Christine, Jamie, Caleb, Claude, Cupcake, Monty and Pippa burst through the doors to be reunited with their families.

After a full tour of the camp, a prolonged stay with the horses which you're proud to say Special the horse you learned to ride on is still alive and well, and after meeting what seemed like a small army of children, you finally got to the camp art studio.

"Come on sis, I want to show you all of my work!" Ryan said as he led you into the studio.

"Calm down shrimp, we have all day" You laughed.

"But I didn't get to see you all summer, I have so many drawings to show you!"

"Is this the big sister I heard so much about?"A kind voice asked, you looked over to see a women, close to Anna's age with a round face, big brown eyes and kind smile.

"This is my big sister Lacy" Ryan announced, then he turned to you "And this is Ms. Rita, she's the art instructor".

you nodded thoughtfully as Ms. Rita stood and walked over. "Ryan tells me you're a great artist, it seems he takes after you" she said as she handed you a few drawings. You examined them carefully, they were definitely impressive especially for a seven year old's work, you could recognize the beginnings of an art style and hints of advanced technique. Most of the drawings were of animals but you couldn't help but smile when you saw the rabbit that looked suspiciously like Bunny when he lost his believers, and a butterfly that could pass for a baby tooth.

You placed a hand on Ryan's head and messed up his hair, "These are great kiddo." you complimented.

Ryan smiled brightly, "Thanks sis, one day I'm going to be a good as you."

"You'll be better than me" you laughed.

You soon left the art studio and headed to the outdoor theater for the camp talent showcase. You sat between Meg and Raul while you watched the kids show off everything they've been practicing all summer. Unfortunately Eric sat behind you and would poke your sides occasionally, you tried your best to ignore him, but he was really getting on your nerves. Ryan, Pippa, Caleb, Claude, Monty and Cupcake showed off their dancing ability. Little Christine really stole the show when she sang On My Own from Les Mis, you could hardly believe the voice that came out of that little girl. Soon it was sunset and it was time to head home. Ryan said goodbye to all of his new friends, you packed up all of his things and headed home with the Bennett's.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to post, things go super busy recently, anyway enjoy!**

It was a quiet late September Sunday morning working at Latte Lounge. You and Anna were taking advantage of the morning by trying to figure out some new seasonal drinks. The mainstays for fall are hot caramel apple cider, spice chai tea and as much as you hated it, pumpkin spice latte, but you wanted to add something new to the menu. So far you've come up with a cinnamon apple latte that tasted great but everything else you and Anna have tried wasn't so good.

"I think that's the worst tasting drink i've ever tried" Anna cringed. "You won't even touch it"

"You know I hate pumpkin" you giggled a reply.

She sighed, "Summer drinks are so much easier, the only fall flavors are apple and pumpkin and theirs only so much you can do with that."

You nodded in a agreement as the bell on the door rang signaling a customer. You frowned upon seeing Eric, he's been giving you such a hard time ever since everyone met Jack, its even strained his relationships with Meg and Raul because they don't agree with his behavior towards you. Unfortunately for you Anna had excused herself to the back room for a minute so you were stuck handling his order.

"What will it be?" you asked hoping to keep the conversation short.

"Vanilla latte with a double shot of expresso and a date tonight."

"No" you replied with a glare as you began making his drink.

"Come on its not like you have a real boyfriend" he argued.

"I said no" You replied again with your back to him. It was taking every fiber of your being not to scream at him because he's not worth your time and you don't want to disgrace Anna's business especially when she's worked so hard and dedicated her life to it.

"He's not even real" Eric said through gritted teeth, "What does he have that I don't?" he nearly growled.

"Respect for women, compassion, charm" You rattled off and mentally added, an infectious smile, dreamy eyes and he's probably the hottest guy ever.

"He's still not real" he retorted.

"The only way you can see him is if you believe in him and you must if you can see him" You said in annoyance as you finished up his drink. "$2.75" you said as you placed it on the counter.

Eric didn't really have a response to that, he put down his money and just look at you which really creeped you out. "You'll come around" He said as he turned an left.

"Gross" you mumbled under your breath as Eric left and Anna walked back in.

"Did I miss something?" She asked innocently upon seeing your annoyed face.

You sighed and gave her a wiry smile, "No it was just Eric again." you replied.

She rolled her eyes, "That boy will never learn, I can ban him if you want" she offered.

You giggled, "Its fine, he may be a tool but he's harmless, besides if he does anything Meg will deal with him" You told her.

"She's a sweetheart but I never want to be on that girl's bad side" Anna shuttered, you nodded in agreement.

The rest of your shift was pretty uneventful. You and Anna made a few more drinks, none of which were very good, the only decent one was the hazelnut hot chocolate with a Nutella drizzle. As you walked home you smiled at the sight of the leaves finally changing color. You've always liked fall but you've never been this excited for upcoming cold weather means there will be frost and that means Jack will be back until the spring.

You felt your phone buzz as you walked up the steps to your house. You checked the text as you unlocked the door and walked inside. "dinner? theirs a new burger place that makes bomb mac and cheese!"~Meg.

you replied with a sure and closed the door behind you before heading up to your room. You were excited to work on your latest painting; it only took six months but you finally felt ready enough to paint Jack, and its already halfway done. You set up your paints and tied up your hair before settling down to work on your painting.

You decided to paint the moment that Jack realized that you could see him. Unlike most of your paintings this one was on a very tall canvas because you wanted to paint his whole body instead of a traditional portrait. You must have worked for hours on it, because you didn't even realize when the sun set or that your phone buzzed a few times. You were finally knocked out of your zone when your bedroom door flung open.

"I have been texting you for the past…. whoa thats amazing" Meg said in absolute awe.

"I'm happy with it" you told her as she walked closer, "Sorry I guess I lost track of time again"

"No its fine, that painting is totally worth it" she complimented. "You even got that look in his eyes just right, its your best work"

"You think so?" You asked overjoyed.

"You're so modest," she sighed, "Without a doubt, and here I thought you'd never top that cute one of Bunnymund" She joked.

"That one is your favorite"

"I can't help it, he's so adorable, you know I can't handle cute animals" She defended.

"Or cute boys, or cute couples, or cute old people, or cute kids, or anime characters…" you were cute off.

"Ok I get it, I can't handle cute in general" She sighed dramatically.

"You know you can keep the Bunnymund painting" you told her as you packed up your paints and headed into your bathroom to clear your brushes.

"Probably not the best idea, I don't think Bunny likes me very much" She replied.

"Well you did chase him around" you laughed.

"He's so adorable I just wanted to see how fluffy his tail is" she tried to defend herself.

"He's six feet tall, cute isn't the first word that comes to mind" You replied as you dried the brushes and put them away with your paints.

Realizing that this was not a disagreement she was going to win she dropped the topic and started talking about the Burger place. You grabbed your leather jacket because the nights have finally started getting cold and slipped on your converse. The two of you met Raul outside and headed towards the Bennett's to pick up Ryan and Christine.

The two kids were extremely talkative tonight. All of the kids are excited about the cold because it means Jack will be back. You shared their excitement but for a different reason. They can't wait to have all the winter fun that Jack brings with him, you can't wait to have your boyfriend back, going a month without seeing him was pretty lonely. At least you'll get to see him soon.

When you finally arrived at the burger place you were seated immediately. Ryan and Christine want to get one of the milkshakes with a full slice of cake on top for dinner but you told them to order real food and we'll see about dessert after. In all honesty those kids would be getting a milkshake either way and you're definitely getting the birthday cake shake for yourself but you knew they needed to have actual food too.

On the way home you absently took the long way so that you could spend more time with your brother. Christine and Raul ran ahead racing each other and Meg ran after them yelling to slow down and be quiet even though she was the loudest of them all.

"Guys be careful! Don't run in the street, its dark!" you called. Moments later you felt Ryan tug on your sleeve as he called your name. "What's up kiddo?" you asked.

Ryan stayed quiet for a moment, he seemed almost nervous, so you gave him a soft smile in an attempt to comfort him. "I miss being home" he told you quietly.

You frowned. "Is everything ok with the Bennett's" you asked.

"Oh yeah they're great, Mrs Bennett said we can paint my room as soon as we pick out a color, and Sophie can say my name better than Jamie's and its cool seeing Jamie all the time, but I miss you" Ryan admitted.

"Awe I miss you too, you know I would have you home if I could" You told him sincerely. In all honesty you've been a bit of a hermit ever since Ryan had to go live with the Bennett's, for a while you were doing well being outgoing mostly thanks to Meg and Raul, but since Ryan has been gone you've fallen back into old habits.

"I know" Ryan mumbled.

You put a hand on his head and messed up his hair, "In a few years I'll be old enough to be your guardian"

"I can't wait to come home"


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys! I'm a little worried about this chapter will be received but i'm really happy with it, let me know what you think!**

You leaned against your locker waiting for Meg and Raul to show up so you could all walk home together. You missed last year when you and Meg had all the same classes but this year you were mostly on your own and because it's your senior year you've been mostly taking art classes because you finished the required courses. You even decided to take one of the sculpture classes instead of just your usual drawing and painting classes.

You rolled your eyes as you saw Jason approach, while you can't complain because for the most part he's left you alone this year. As if right on cue Raul turned the corner and cut Jason off before he could reach you.

"Come on man leave her alone" Raul said as he got between you and Jason. Jason who apparently does not like confrontation thankfully decided that you're not worth the effort. Once Jason was out of sight Raul leaned on the locker next to you. "what is that guy's problem?" he asked.

"Honestly I have no idea, he's always bothered me" You sighed.

"Oh well its seems you're no longer and easy target" he teased.

"Between you and Meg I'm well protected" you laughed.

Meg walked up as the laughing ended. "I don't see why I have to take math classes, I'm going to work in a theater I'm never going to need to know the hypotenuse of a triangle."

"what if you're building a set piece?" you asked.

"Thats what Raul is for" she sighed. "I don't need math for sewing costumes or choreographing dances"

"Measuring is simple math" You pointed out.

"You live to prove me wrong don't you!" She accused dramatically.

"I keep you modest" you laughed as the three of you headed out of the school. It was a cool day but not cold enough for frost just yet. You absently sighed as you zipped up your hoodie.

"Hey we should be seeing Jack any day now right?" Raul asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised, he'd do anything to see our little Lacy" Meg teased.

You blushed, "I've never been so excited for cold weather."

The three of you decided to walk over to Latte Lounge before heading to the elementary school to pick up Ryan, Jamie and Christine. Anna refused to allow any of you to pay for your coffees and she thanked you again for the new paintings for the cafe. She redecorates every couple of months and this time she wanted your paintings of the Guardians to go along with her whimsical fantasy decor. Your painting of Jack just went up yesterday as it was finally dry enough to hang up. Anna just loved your 'take on classic characters,' you wished you could tell her that they're all real but you know she doesn't believe. You headed out towards the elementary school making sure to tell her that you'll be back for your shift at 4.

You picked up Ryan and Jamie from school and brought the two boys back to the Bennett's house while Raul and Meg took Christine home. Ryan and Jamie told you all about their group project on fairytales and their origins. Christine and Pippa are in their group too and they're all going to go to Latte Lounge later to do their project. Once you dropped them off and helped Mrs Bennett make a snack for them you headed back to Latte Lounge to get ready for your shift.

The Lounge was pretty busy for the first hour thanks to the after work rush but you didn't mind as Anna manned the register and you made the drinks. Once it slowed down again Anna continued to rearrange the furniture saying that it was messing with her chi. You worked on your doodles you have a big sculpture project coming up and you have no idea what to make. Its suppose to be a mug in the shape of an animal or human but you're really struggling with where to start, so you're doing what you do best and sketching out it.

Suddenly Meg burst through the door followed by Raul, Christine, Ryan, Jamie and Pippa.

"She really knows how to make an entrance" Anna whispered to you as you laughed and the kids made themselves comfortable on at one of the tables and began spreading out the materials for their project. "Why don't you get the kids some hot chocolate and cookies" She suggested.

You nodded and began making the drinks. Meg walked right up to the counter and sat on one of the bar stools with Raul standing next to her.

"We have big news!" Meg announced.

"The suspense is killing me" you replied dramatically trying not to laugh.

"We applied to the early admittance to the PA school for performing and visual arts…" Raul began.

"And both of us got in!" Meg announced.

"Meg even got into their honor program for dance and declared her minor in costume design." Raul told you but was cut off again.

"Stop being modest!"Meg scolded her brother, "Raul got a partial scholarship for set design and music performance" she continued as she turned back to you.

"Awe guys! I'm so happy for you!" You said as you pulled both of them into a hug over the counter before finishing up the hot chocolate for the kids.

"I'm glad you're so happy for us" Meg said timidly, which struck you as weird because she was super happy a second ago. You placed a few cookies on a plate and bought the drinks and cookies over to the kids. When you turned back Meg and Raul were facing you. You gave them a curious look. "Please don't be mad at me?" Meg asked.

"Us" Raul corrected.

"Why would I..?" you trailed off in confusion as Meg held out an envelope.

"We applied for you" Meg admitted looking away.

"Its nothing definite and if you get in you have until March to make a decision" Raul added.

"We just wanted you to have options, especially with everything thats happened…" she trailed off.

Before you could react you felt a small hand grab onto your leg, you looked down to see Ryan looking hopeful, you looked around and all the kids were slowly gathering waiting to hear the news. Anna had stopped working too and was looking at you curiously.

You sighed and turned back to Meg and Raul with a smile. Taking the hint, Meg hopped off the bar stool and gave you the letter. You opened it and quickly read through it before handing it to Raul, only to have Meg rip it out of his hands seconds later. Meg quickly read through it before looking up at you. "You got a full scholarship for fine arts"

You nodded enthusiastically with a smile before Meg nearly tackled you in a tight hug, "I know its nothing definite but if we could go to college together I'd be so happy."

You weren't sure how to feel, you were so happy that you got in and you have time to actually decide. Anna walked over and hugged you saying her congratulations and offering to pick you up from school anytime you want to come home to see Ryan. In the midst of all the excitement you felt Ryan grab your hand and pull you away from everyone. You were surprised to see the serious look on his face so you knelt down to his level and gave him a curious look.

Ryan crossed his arms and said "I want you to take it" he told you seriously. You were about to speak when Ryan cut you off, "You always make sacrifices for me, but you need to take this."

You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, unsure how to respond you pulled your brother in a hug and whispered a thank you. After a moment you pulled away to see Ryan's bright smile before turning back to everyone else who were all looking at you curiously.

"I'm going to take it!" You announced, seconds later you were pulled into a big group hug.

"I'm closing up early! We need to celebrate!" Anna announced as she began to turn off the appliances and clean up. Raul started making calls to let Jamie and Pippa's parents know that Anna is going to be dropping them off. You helped Anna clean up everything before she ushered everyone outside.

Anna was locking up the door, Meg and Raul were chatting with her as you watched the kids waiting on the sidewalk. The sun was setting and you told the kids to get away from the street. Suddenly you heard tires screeching, as a small sedan came around the corner, losing control. Without a thought you rushed over to the kids pushing Christine out of the way. You heard a horn, someone calling your name but you couldn't pick out who and then you felt an intense pain in your chest before everything went black.

(Jack)

You were rushing to Burgess, Mother Nature finally gave you the ok to head up to the Northern hemisphere and bring the cold weather. You were so excited you left trails of frost in every state you passed through. You couldn't wait to see Lacy.

First you checked her house, it was getting dark so you figured there was only a few places she could be besides theirs no way she'd be out at the lake this late. You checked the house but no one was home, you checked the Giry's but no one was home there either. Only two other places so you rushed over the Bennett's but strangely enough no one was home there either. You sighed in frustration, it was dark now, darker than usual, its suppose to be a full moon tonight but its too cloudy for Manny to shine. Its usually much easier to find Lacy but it is weird that you can't find anyone. It too late, she won;don't be at the lake, you headed to the last place, maybe she's working?

As you neared the Latte Lounge you saw emergency lights flashing just outside. You landed beside a crowd of emergency responders. You spotted Anna speaking with a police officer, and then you saw Raul and Meg on the curb huddled together with Christine and Ryan, they looked upset.

You landed in front of them bring a cold gust of wind with you, The two teens looked up at you curiously, both had red faces and tear filled eyes.

"What happened?" you asked. Upon hearing your voice Ryan wriggled out of Raul's arms and clung to your leg. you absently put a hand on his head as the poor kid cried. Meg took a deep breath but only cried more. You shuttered as an emergency responder fazed through you. "Where's Lacy?" you asked. This time Raul tried to speak but bit back tears instead he pointed to the crowd of emergency responders and motioned for Ryan to come back to him. Ryan reluctantly let go of you and crawled back into Raul's lap.

You suddenly felt hallow, confused and anticipating the worst. You pushed through the first responders fazing through some of them until you were at the front of the crowd. There you saw Lacy on the ground, if you didn't know better you would have thought she was sleeping as she looked so peaceful.

"I have to call it" one of the first responders said. "Nothing is working, we can't revive" he added.

"Poor girl" Another said before pulling out a notebook. "Lacy Snow, age seventeen. Time of death 7:52 pm. Cause: blunt force trauma" he stated as he he recorded the same in the book. You could feel your cold heart breaking, you felt like you couldn't breathe.

"Has anyone alerted her family?" an officer asked.

"She only has a younger brother" an older officer gestured to Ryan, before continuing, "The parents died years ago, they were in the care of their aunt until a few months ago when she died"

The officers continued to talk but you tuned them out. You kneeled next to Lacy as another EMT fazed through you. You gently caressed Lacy's face, she was so cold, a thin layer of frost spread across her cheek. You could feel frozen tears trailing down your face.

(Meg)

You held Christine close terrified at the thought of almost losing her, if it wasn't for Lacy… you didn't want to think about it. You glanced up as the first responders began to disperse. Your heart went out to poor Jack he was kneeling next to Lacy's body, he looked so broken, as frost began to slowly spread out on the ground beneath him. The first responders removed Lacy's body but Jack remained.

Suddenly you heard a soft fluttering and a light weight on your shoulder. You turned to see one of the baby teeth crying on your shoulder. A rabbit hole opened up next to Raul and a solemn looking Bunnymund appeared, he put a paw on Raul's shoulder in comfort.

"I'm sorry mate" Bunny said, "We came as soon as Sandy told us."

As if on cue the Sandman appeared in front of you. He wore a frown and was unusually awake, above his head he flashed images of Lacy, broken hearts and condolences. Toothania appeared next to him, placing a hand on Sandy's shoulder, "Well said Sandy" she told him as she wiped a few tears away from her eyes, she looked to Jack and mumbled Lacy's name in anguish. You reached out and held Toothania's hand unsure how else to comfort her. She seemed to appreciate the gesture as she sat on the curb next to you.

"What happened?" North asked as he stood in front of you.

"It happened so fast" You started but you couldn't continue, instead you just held Christine closer.

Raul handed a distraught Ryan to Bunny and wiped his eyes. "There was a car that lost control, I think Lacy is the only one who saw it" He cleared his throat and wiped his eyes again. "It almost hit the kids but Lacy pushed Christine out of the way" he coughed and tried to continue.

"Its ok mate" Bunny cut him off, "We understand"

North nodded thoughtfully before going over to Jack's side.

You turned to Tooth, "Why is Jack just sitting there staring at where she was?" you asked.

"Lacy's spirit is still there." Tooth said as if sensing your confusion she continued. "You can't see it but when someone dies their spirit remains where they died until their guide comes for them" she explained.

"You mean like the grim reaper?!" you questioned in alarm.

Tooth shook her head, "I never liked that term, the guides come in all shapes and sizes and they aren't scary" She explained. It sort of made you feel better, at least Lacy will have a guide to help her onto whatever is next.

"Can you interact with her?" you asked hopeful.

Tooth shook her head, "There are some mysteries of life no one has the answers to."

Mrs Bennet and your mom called all of you over saying that its time go. You didn't want to leave, leaving would mean facing reality and realizing that theirs no going back from this.

"What about Jack?" Raul asked quietly.

"Don't worry we'll take care of him" Bunny said.

(Jack)

You had moved to sit on the ground next to Lacy's spirit, with your face in your hands you cried mourning the only person you've ever felt comfortable around. Its been a while since the first responders left and you vaguely heard Lacy's friends leaving.

"Jack" North said softly with a hand on your shoulder as he kneeled next to you. "We will all miss her greatly"

You glanced at him before looking back at Lacy's spirit. "I think it best that when you're ready you come stay at my workshop for a while"

You appreciated the thought but shook your head. "I'm needed here" you told him, "I'll wait for Lacy's guide, but then I'm going to be there for Ryan" You told him. North nodded thoughtfully. "I think I need to be alone for a while" You told him trying to hold back your tears.

North nodded again before handing you a snow globe, "We will be there when you need us" He told you. Then he gathered the guardians and sent them on their way. You overheard him request that Sandy make sure that Ryan and his friends have pleasant dreams tonight and that Tooth and Bunny will check in on everyone tomorrow.

Once everyone was gone you stayed there. You looked at Lacy's face, your crying has finally stopped but that didn't help the emptiness you felt inside.

"Lacy I'm sorry I wasn't here" you said, you knew she couldn't hear you but you needed to say something. "I'm sorry I never got to tell you that I love you"

You looked at Lacy again but this time it seemed almost as if her skin was glowing. You looked towards the sky, the clouds has dispersed to reveal Manny shining brightly. When you looked at Lacy again you were shocked to see her skin really was glowing, her skin was paler than usual almost porcelain and her dark brown hair suddenly turned as white as freshly fallen snow. You looked on in awe, as she suddenly gasped for breath, she was gorgeous drenched in moonlight.

"Thank you Manny, you came through for me again" You whispered as Lacy was reborn.


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys! sorry about the delay i meant to post this sooner but I've been super busy**

(Jack)

As Lacy landed softly on her feet she appeared angelic, her snow white hair created a halo around her face. You stood a few feet away hoping to not alarm her. She suddenly opened her eyes, they were now a clear crystal blue, similar to yours but lighter, and gasped for breath. She looked around frantically as if she was panicking, realizing that something is wrong you rushed to her side and tried to wrap your arms around her. She pushed you away in a freezing outburst. You landed on your butt a few feet away, speechless, shocked and bit hurt as you looked at her.

"Who are you?" She asked trembling, her voice was full of panic and confusion. Before you could respond, she looked at her hands as frost began creeping along her sleeves and branching out onto the ground where her feet stood. "What am I?" She said more to herself.

"You're Lacy, you're my…" You began, when she was suddenly lifted into the air, flying into the wind current, you asked the wind to take her down carefully but she fell several feet onto the pavement, sending an ice blast in all directions. You tried to reach her but couldn't keep up as she began running down the street, in fear of herself.

"Snowflake!" You called after her hoping to spark some form of recognition but it didn't work.

Lacy ran into a more populated part of main street with you still unable to keep up. Apparently she acquired most of the same powers that you have but she appears to be much faster. "Lacy!" You called again when she suddenly fazed through a group of teenagers walking. She screamed in confusion about what is happening, she was so scared that she backed into a car and accidentally hit it with an icy blast setting off the car alarm, which only scared Lacy even more and startled some pedestrians.

You tried without success to catch up to her, but she was so scared she refused to stay still for even a moment. It broke your heart all over again seeing her like this. You chased her around Burgess for most of the night until she gave you the slip around sunrise. It doesn't matter that she doesn't remember you yet, you just want to hold her and tell her that everything will be ok, remembering will come later, you just want to make sure she is safe.

Then you had an idea, you didn't remember anything of your life when you became a guardian, you needed your baby teeth. You hated to have to leave Lacy like this but you needed to get her baby teeth.

(Raul)

You couldn't lay in bed any longer, you and Meg stayed up late with Anna planning a candle light vigil for Lacy… you still couldn't believe that she's gone. You were hoping that you would wake up and realize it was all a nightmare but you needed to sleep in order to have a nightmare and you never got to sleep. You rolled out of bed and headed downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, you found that Meg was already there. She nodded to the coffee pot showing thats its freshly made.

You nodded and thanks and said, "You didn't sleep either" it was a statement.

"I couldn't" she sighed quietly, "Every time I close my eyes, I just see.." she trailed off, "I can't believe she's gone" She looked down sadly as if searching for the answers in her coffee.

You nodded, you couldn't believe it either. You looked out the window surprised to see snow, it isn't even October yet. "Did you see outside?" you asked in disbelief.

Meg nodded, "Jack must be really upset"

You looked out the window again, Jack usually seemed so in control of his powers, but emotions are a crazy thing. Hopefully the snow will stop so it wont interfere with the candle light vigil, then again Lacy always loved snow maybe its fitting.

(Jack)

You jumped through the snow globe portal and reappeared at Tooth's castle. You were almost instantly greeted by Toothania herself who perked up the moment you arrived.

"Jack what are you doing here?" Tooth asked her face and voice full of concern.

"No time to talk Tooth, I need Lacy's baby teeth" you said as you flew off towards the vault.

"What but Jack…" Tooth trailed off as she followed you with a small army of baby teeth following curiously.

"Now how do I open this" You mused at the entrance to the vault.

"Jack stop right there!" Tooth yelled in that motherly tone, "I know you're hurting but this is not healthy, its destructive. Lacy… Lacy is gone"

"No she isn't" you told her. "Manny came through! She's like us" You explained seeing Tooth's shocked face. "But she doesn't remember anything and she's scared, I need her baby teeth" you told her desperately.

"Like us?" Tooth repeated slowly trying to comprehend, "Lacy is alive? Manny granted her new life?" Tooth asked.

"Yes" you yelled in desperation. "She's confused and scared and I need her baby teeth so she can remember who she is" you told her again now that she understands. "So she can remember me" you added after a moment

Tooth realizing the urgency of the situation unlocked the vault and flew in, she came back a few seconds later with Lacy's baby teeth in hand. "Go to her, I'll call the rest of the guardians" she told you.

You nodded before flying off. You used the only snow globe portal you had to get here so you're flying as fast as you can to get back to Burgess. You've never flown this fast before but you couldn't afford being away from Lacy any longer. When you neared Burgess you were surprised to find a blizzard, you did your best to quickly dispel it but you could only reduce it to a few light flurries.

At the center of the storm you found Lacy, she was on her knees in the center of the freshly frozen lake where you met hugging herself. She looked so scared and vulnerable. "Lacy" You called as you landed on the lake but she didn't hear you. You approached and kneeled next to her, she looked up at you with tears in her eyes that would quickly freeze as they trailed down her face.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked hopelessly.

"Because I care about you Lacy" you told her as you gently caressed her cheek, she may have frost powers like you but she's still so warm,

"I don't even know who you are, or who I am" she whispered as the snow storm around you died down.

"You will" you told her as you took out the case with her baby teeth. "You trust me don't you" you asked flashing a smile. Lacy looked at you with her big blue eyes and nodded. You offered her the case, she looked at you timidly before reaching out. She closed her eyes and gradually became less tense until she opened his eyes again and looked around in confusion.

"Jack" She mumbled in confusion, "Whats going on?"

"Snowflake" You said as you pulled Lacy into a tight embrace. She rested her head on your shoulder and slowly wrapped her arms around you.

"Jack," Lacy mumbled, "I don't feel well," she paused for a moment, "And why are you so warm?" she asked in confusion.

You just held her close unsure what to say. You started to speak only to stop yourself, after all there is no good way to tell someone that they died. "Come on Snowflake, let's go see North" you told her.

Lacy gave you a confused look but nodded as you helped her to her feet. She rested her head against your chest as you called for the wind and headed to North's workshop. You had no idea how to explain this to her, Lacy seemed so upset and confused, she definitely remembers who she is but something is wrong. You held her close as you flew through the air rushing to North's workshop, surely the other guardians would be able to help.

Lacy was quiet and not her usual quiet, this type of quiet worried you, she wasn't looking around amazed at the view, instead she was clinging to you with her face buried in your chest. She looked scared, vulnerable and confused.

"Jack?" Lacy asked suddenly.

"Yes Snowflake?"

"My hair is white…" she trailed off, and looked up at you with her big blue eyes. "I died didn't I?" She whispered.

You frowned hoping to not have this conversation just yet but landed on a snowy cliff a few miles away from North's workshop, you could actually see it in the distance. You reluctantly let go of Lacy and allowed her stand on her own. She instinctively took a step closer to you an ran her fingers threw her hair trying to look at the color. "I died" she repeated but this time it wasn't a question.

You paused a moment, knowing that theirs no good way to answer this. "Yes" you replied quietly pulling Lacy into your arms. At first she was in shock so you held her close, resting your chin on her head. After a few moments she relaxed and wrapped her arms around your torso. "I remember seeing the car coming" she mumbled, it was barely audible. "They took the turn too fast and…oh god, is Christine ok?" Lacy asked as tears trailed down her face quickly freezing.

You pulled away just enough to look into Lacy's eyes, "Christine is ok, you saved her" you reassured her

Lacy sighed in relief, "I was so worried…" she trailed off, but the sad look in her eyes remained.

"Come on let's get to North's workshop"

(Lacy)

Staring at a face that is so familiar but at the same time so different is strange, but you're going to have to get used it, after all its your face now. Your skin tone is basically the same, you never were one to go out in the sun but now it has an odd glow, similar to Jack's. Your formerly dark brown hair is now as white as freshly fall snow. The most striking difference is your eyes, you used to have hazel eyes but now they're a bright crystal blue, maybe a little lighter than Jack's. You felt dizzy, you kept getting flashes of the accident that ended your human life, but you couldn't remember the moment you became whatever you are. Jack told you that when you became an immoral, Manny is the one that brought you back but you couldn't remember it. North thinks it will all come back to you and that its best to just rest for now, but you couldn't their was too much on your mind. It had been four days since Jack brought you to North's workshop and you still don't feel like yourself.

You brushed your hair trying to get used it. You could hear Jack and the other guardians talking outside your door. You had asked for a little alone time to try to get used to this, North and Sandy understood right away but Toothania and Bunny took a bit more convincing. Part of you was a bit worried that asking for alone time would upset Jack but he reassured you that he just wants you do whatever you need to to feel better and he'll be waiting for you when you're ready. The only good thing that has come out of this is that now you can be with Jack, as much as you didn't want to think about it you knew your relationship would have to end eventually because he would never age and you would grow old. Now that you're an immoral you don't have to worry about that.

You sighed, you felt so selfish. You wanted to be happy, now you can be with Jack, you have frost powers that you're dying to learn more about and now you're part of this amazing world but now you aren't human. You remembered a few nights ago, you'll never go to college with Meg and Raul, you wont even graduate from high school. You'll never age and you'll never grow up. What exactly is your purpose now? You're an immortal but not a guardian. And Ryan, he never knew his parents, Aunt Emma died and now you're gone, he must be so upset… you needed to see him.

You stood up and rushed to the door. The guardians were very surprised to see you as Bunny nearly jumped through the ceiling, apparently you startled him. Usually this would be a great opportunity for Jack to make fun of Bunny but instead he went to your side and offered you his hand which you gladly took.

"Feeling better?" North asked timidly. Jack and the others looked at you hopeful.

You didn't feel any better, you felt so upset and guilty that you were so happy that you can be with Jack because it means causing Ryan, Anna, Meg and Raul the pain of dealing with your death. You have to go to them and make them understand that you're ok, different and mythical but ok. "I need to go home" you blurted out.

Jack squeezed your hand as a show of support, but the other guardians weren't so supportive.

Tooth spoke first, "Lacy, I think you should maybe take a few days to rest"

You frowned, "I'm know you're worried but all I've done is rest" you admitted, "I need to make sure Ryan is ok" you added quietly. Jack had offered to go talk to your brother several times and you appreciated it but you need to see your brother too, not just to make sure he's ok, though that is your prime concern but you need to see Ryan for yourself too.

The guardians stayed quiet for a moment, well Sandy was rapidly flashing images but they were moving so quickly you couldn't make out what he was trying to say.

(Jack)

You finally broke the silence. "Why don't Lacy and I go to Burgess, we'll visit everyone and come right back" You said simply, this would be the easiest solution. While you agreed with Tooth that Lacy needs rest, after all she been so upset and haunted by the memories of dying that you didn't want to let her go alone, but seeing her brother, Meg and Raul would be good for all of them. Upon hearing this Lacy smiled at you, it was so nice to see her smile.

You've been trying to understand how she feels, in a way it was harder than what you dealt with. While you were alone for 300 years before remembering your human life, it was easier to accept it because everyone you knew had lived their lives and several generations have passed. Now Lacy has to see the world go on without her.

"Let's wait and we'll talk about it in a few days" North decided.

Lacy's smile faded as she looked at North. "Wait, why?" you questioned as you released Lacy's hand.

"Cool off Frostbite, we're only looking out for Lacy's best interest." Bunny defended.

You were about to argue that no one can decide whats in Lacy's best interest except for Lacy but you stopped when you heard a door slam.

(Lacy)

You couldn't listen to them anymore, you rushed into your room and shut the door. Sinking to the floor with your back against the door. You could feel tears freezing as they rolled down your cheeks. You just wanted to see your brother. Jack has been so wonderful and understanding but you were surprised at the other guardians. You wiped the tears from your eyes and stood up. You sat on the bed and accidentally kicked the comforter, you didn't think much of it until one of North's snow globes rolled out from under the bed. Without a second though you knew what you wanted to do. You picked up the snow globe and thought for a moment before throwing it and going through the portal.


	29. Chapter 29

When you exited the portal you tried to ask the wind to help you fly so you wouldnt fall like you usually do but once you were in the air you couldn't control yourself and fell to the ground. "ok no flying until Jack teaches me" you mumbled to yourself as you stood up. You found yourself at the Bennett's house, it was a Saturday so theirs no school and you knew this would be your best bet at finding Ryan. As you searched the house you soon realized that no one was here. You thought for a moment then headed to your house, after all maybe Ryan is with little Christine.

You sprinted towards the Giry's house, as you ran you realized that you aren't short of breath at all. You're not out of shape but you've never been able to run for longer than you short sprint without getting winded but now you're not tired at all. It seems like it this is one of your new abilities. As you ran you also noticed another one of your new abilities you left a trail of ice where ever you stepped. You also noticed all of the snow that was quickly melting, its only been four days since you became an immortal and you lost control of your new power and accidentally created a huge snowstorm that covered Burgess in a few feet of snow. At least its melting now.

Once you reached the Giry household you thought it was strange that the front door was open but slipped inside.

"Come on Meg!" Eric yelled as he walked towards the stairs and waited for her response. You were shocked when he didn't see you. "Meg!" he yelled again.

You stepped in the house and stood on the stairs, confused as to why Meg didn't reply yet, she's always one of reply instantly and get last word in. Suddenly Raul appeared at the top of the stairs as he finished buttoning up his black shirt and began fixing his tie "Give her a minute" Raul told him. You tried to move out of the way because you realized too late that Raul couldn't see you but there wasn't enough space and Raul fazed through you. It was the most uncomfortable feeling, you felt like you couldn't breathe for a moment and the shock of having someone faze through you lingered. As you regained your composure you realized that no one could see you because they don't believe in you.

You watched as Raul sat on the couch, he wore all black and it looked like he hadn't slept in days. Eric was also wearing all black but he looked pretty well rested. You sat on the stairs trying to work up the courage to try to get Raul to see you.

"We need to go" Eric repeated in annoyance.

"Can you stop" Raul sighed, you frowned he seemed so frustrated and upset. "Give Meg a few minutes, its been a rough morning"

"We're already late" Eric continued.

"Your best friend didn't die in front of you" Raul snapped, then covered his face with his hands trying to calm himself. You gasped in shock as you realized where they were going.

You were knocked out of your thoughts when you heard footsteps but it was too late for you to move and Meg fazed through you. You felt that same uncomfortable feeling, its not something you'll ever get used to. You couldn't imagine how Jack felt for all of those years. Its been four days and you can barely stand it.

"We should go" Meg mumbled, it was nearly inaudible. It was like she was a different person, there was no evidence of the cheerful and crazy teen that constantly pulled you into insane situations, all that was left was a emotional wreck trying to hold herself together. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, you wished you could show her that you're ok but she would need to believe in you. You couldn't blame her but you weren't sure what hurt more, seeing Meg and Raul like this or that fact that they can't see you.

(Jack)

Once the door slammed shut and you regained your composure. Bunny made a snide comment about how you don't know whats best for Lacy which completely threw you over the edge. At this point you weren't even sure what you were saying, all you cared about was trying to convince the guardians to let you and Lacy go. Part of you wanted to just go but you're exhausted and Lacy has been so emotionally drained you weren't sure if you'd be able to fly there and back and stealing one of North's snow globes right now would be out of the question.

"Jack that is enough" North's booming voice immediately silenced you and Bunny as you both turned to look at him. "Come" North said simply, "we sit and talk over cookies."

You were anxious and worried about Lacy, and sitting around talking over cookies felt like a huge waste of time. You were about to protest when several yeti showed up, you weighed your options and decided to go peacefully. North led you and the other guardians to his private workshop and had you all sit around his work bench. A yeti promptly put down a plate of cookies, North instantly grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"Now I know Lacy is hurting" North began, "Which is why she needs to stay here for now."

You were about to protest when Sandy jumped up and began flashing a series of images silencing you. You stared blankly at him unable to comprehend what he's trying to say.

"Well said Sandy" Tooth complimented then turned to you, "See Jack, its only been a few days and we really shouldn't bring Lacy around Burgess just yet."

You looked around at all of the Guardians and felt like you were missing something. "why not?" you finally asked.

North began to speak but couldn't find the right words, Tooth just bit her lip and looked away, even Sandy was at a lost for words."Mate," Bunny said catching your attention. "Lacy's human life ended, they're going to have a funeral, and it would be best if the sheila isn't around to see that"

You gasped you never thought of that. Before you could say anything Tooth spoke, "We all remembered our human lives before becoming Guardians, theirs just some things you shouldn't see."

You nodded thoughtfully, finally agreeing with them, "You see Jack, we mean no harm" North said, "We're just worried. Give it few days, then you take Lacy to her brother."

You nodded thoughtfully but asked, "Why didn't you just tell her?" they looked at you blankly so you continued. "Lacy is scared and confused and upset, we should have just told her why she shouldn't go just yet."

Tooth spoke up timidly as she hugged herself, "We didn't want to upset her."

You shook your head, "I know my Snowflake, she's going to be more upset that no one told her." you told them.

"Awe mate, the sheila's not gonna do anything drastic, I wouldn't worry too much," Bunny stated "come on let's go patch things up"

You rushed ahead of the other guardians partially out of worry but mostly because its been more than five minutes since the last time you saw Lacy. You stopped in front of the door to her room and knocked, when you didn't hear a response you knocked again "Snowflake can I come in?" you asked but there was still no response. this worried you,by now the rest of the guardians caught up and were waiting behind you. "Snowflake?" you asked again a bit louder. When she didn't respond you opened the door and peaked in. When you didn't see her you nearly panicked. You looked all around the room but didn't see her. By the time the rest of the guardians entered you were completely freaking out.

"Um frostbite?" Bunny said catching your attention and he gestured to the remnants of snow globe. Your eyes widened in shock. "it's best you get going" he told you. You looked a North who fished around in his pockets until he found another snow globe and offered it to you

You took the snow globe and thought about Burgess, as you were about to step through the portal Tooth asked you to tell Lacy how sorry they are. You nodded before going through the portal.

(Lacy)

It was surreal seeing your friends and classmates mourning for you. Poor Ryan was so upset trying to be strong as people offered their condolences. No one could see you and people have been fazing though you all day and each time it freaks you out just as much as the first time did. The funeral had ended and only your brother, Anna, the Giry's and the Bennett's went to burial. You've tried everything you could think of to try to get your brother to see you. You tried making snowballs, Jack always makes it look so easy but you could only make ice balls. You tried yelling, cold gusts of wind, you even accidentally started a snowstorm. Thankfully this one wasn't a blizzard just a light flurry.

"Ryan its time to go" Mrs Bennett said quietly. Jamie and Christine stood next to Ryan and tried to comfort him but nothing could stop the tears running down your brother's face.

"Can I have a few more minutes?" Ryan asked wiping his tears away.

"Of course" She replied, "We'll be by the car" She told him and gestured for Jamie to follow her. Jamie pat your brother on the back before following his mom back to the car. Christine hugged Ryan before running off to her family.

Ryan watched his two friends go before turning to your grave. You sat on your tombstone across from him appreciating the moment of morbid irony. You were surprised when Ryan began to speak.

"Hey sis" he began,"I miss you so much, but thank you for saving Christine, she means so much to me." He walked a bit closer to the tombstone as he wiped his eyes. "Mrs Bennett kept asking me why I wanted your grave here, I told her so you could always see Mom and Dad, but its really because I though you might want to be next to Jack."

You could feel the frozen tears glide across your cheeks, you didn't even realize that your gave is not next to your Aunt like you thought it would be. It was right next to Jack's and his family. "Awe Munchkin" you mumbled to yourself.

"Lace I want you know that I'm always going to think of you and try my best so I can make you proud." Ryan continued. "I'm going to be a great artist just like you and I'm going to show the world how amazing your paintings are…" he trailed off as he felt a cold breeze.

"Snowflake" Jack called as he landed nearby.

"Jack how did you find me?" you said at the same time Ryan said, "Jack what are you doing here?"

"It wasn't easy, I looked everywhere else in Burgess" Jack said as he wiped the tears away from your eyes, his hands lingered on your face for a moment before he released you.

"Who are you talking to?" Ryan asked in confusion.

Jack looked between you and Ryan as the realization set in he frowned.

"he can't see me" you confirmed as you wiped the tears away from you eyes.

Jack lightly kissed your forehead and whispered "I have an idea" before he turned back to your brother and knelt so he was at his level. "Ok Ryan, I need you to trust me on this, you can do that right?" Jack asked. You looked on curiously. Ryan nodded timidly and Jack continued. "Ok , close your eyes" he paused a moment allowing Ryan time to follow his instructions. "Now I want you to think of Lacy, her heart-shaped face, long hair thats curls at the ends. The way she wrinkles her nose when she smiles."

"I know what Lacy looks like" Ryan said sniffling.

"Ok kiddo, be patient" Jack told him.

"You're the guardian of fun, since when do you care about patience." Ryan told him as he stopped crying and peaked open an eye.

"Come on, close your eyes, I promise you won't be disappointed" Jack said. You were starting to wonder where he's going with this. Once he was sure Ryan had closed his eyes again he spoke. "Ok think of Lacy, but with snow white hair, and her eyes are a light crystal blue, she has the same smile, she's a little different but still your sister." He paused again then said. "Can you imagine her like that?" Jack asked.

Ryan nodded, "Can I open my eyes yet?" he asked.

"Soon" Jack told him, "Now Ryan I need you to believe in her, believe that Lacy is here, like you believe in me, Lacy needs you to believe in her" Jack pleaded. You moved to stand in front of your grave just behind Jack. "Ok kiddo you can open your eyes.

You bit your lip in anticipation, feeling hopeful for the first time since you became immortal. Ryan slowly opened his eyes, confused at first but then in awe. "Sis?" he asked quietly.

You were speechless, the best you could manage was to nod enthusiastically. Jack looked between the two of you with that infectious grin. Ryan jumped into your arms and you hugged him tightly. "Sis I missed you so much."

"I missed you too munchkin" you told him. You glanced at Jack, he was now sitting on the ground with one knee up and his arms resting on it as he watched you and your brother, you mouthed a silent 'thank you.' to which Jack just nodded.

"Lacy does this mean you're a guardian now?" Ryan asked as you pulled away.

You shook your head, "I"m not a guardian, but I'm an immortal now" you replied.

Ryan nodded thoughtfully, "Do you have cool powers like Jack?" he asked.

"I think so, I accidentally made that blizzard the other day, but I have a lot to learn I can't really control any of it" you told him.

"I'll help you with that" Jack said as he jumped up to stand next to you.

Ryan was about to speak when you heard Mrs Bennett calling him. Ryan looked back at you with a frown. "I have to go, when will I see you?"

You stayed silent a moment, and looked to Jack, who gave you a reassuring smile. "I'll be back soon, I need to go back to North's first" you told him.

Ryan nodded and was about to run off when he turned back to you and jumped into your arms in a hug, you easily caught him. "I'm so happy you're ok sis" Ryan whispered.

"I'm just sorry I put you though this" you told.

"You saved Christine, you're a hero" Ryan told you and he released you again. Then he turned to Jack with a serious face, "You better take care of my sister" he said with his arms crossed. he cracked a smile and added "Frostbite."

You couldn't help but laugh as Jack was speechless for a moment, "Whoa hey what did I do to get on your bad side, little man." Jack asked.

Ryan tried to keep his serious face but failed as he started laughing, once he relaxed enough he turned back to Jack and asked "You'll take care of Lacy right?"

"Now that sounds more like my sweet little brother" you giggled.

"I promise I'll take care of Lacy" Jack told him. Ryan nodded before running off to get back to the Bennett's.

You watched him leave until he was out of sight. Jack stood by your side and wrapped an arm around your waist as you rested your head on his shoulder.

(Ryan)

When you reached the cars you saw that Mr and Mrs Bennet were already in the car with Sophie. Jamie was waiting outside the open car door for you. You also saw that Meg and Raul were waiting outside their car. Meg had her face in her hands crying.

"Ready to go?" Jamie asked.

"In a second" you replied and walked past him and over to Meg.

She didn't notice you at first, so you lightly tugged at the end of her dress to get her attention. Raul walked by and pat you on the head before walking around to the other side of the car and getting in. Meg looked at you curiously with her tear stained face and offered you a sad smile. You reached out to hug her and she kneeled to your level and hugged you.

"Thanks kiddo, you're such a sweetie" she told you, "Raul and I will always be there for you, whenever you need us."

You appreciated the thought and smiled before whispering, "Believe in Lacy, like you believe in Jack."


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey everyone! Theirs only to more chapters till the end of this story! Enjoy**

Jack had tried to teach you how to fly but after a few failed attempts Jack decided to carry you back to North's workshop. You were pretty nervous to go back to North's, it was pretty selfish of you to just run off and you felt really guilty about it. On the way back to the workshop Jack explained to you why the other guardians didn't want you to go back to Burgess yet; they didn't want you to have to see your own funeral and they knew your loved ones wouldn't be able to see you.

"Snowflake you have nothing to worry about" Jack told you.

"But I just ran off, they were just worried about me" you told him nervously.

You felt Jack hold you a little tighter as he said, "But they were wrong too, everyone made mistakes, you shouldn't have run off and they should have told you why."

You sighed, "I guess." you paused for a moment, "Jack?" you asked, he looked at you curiously, "I'm sorry I worried you." you admitted quietly, you felt so guilty for running off, yes you're worried about how the other guardians will react when you get back to North's but Jack has done nothing except worry about you and take care of you.

His eyes softened, "Snowflake…" Jack trailed off. He looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Instead he kissed your forehead.

"Thank you for finding me and helping Ryan believe in me." You broke the silence.

Jack flashed a toothy grin at you, "I thought it might work, I mean Ryan started seeing me after you described me" He explained.

You smiled at him and cuddled into his chest. Its so strange ever since you became an immortal Jack is so warm now. For the first time in days you're finally starting to feel like yourself. Once you arrived at North's workshop Jack landed softly just outside the front door but when Jack didn't release you, you gave him a curious look. He just gave you an innocent look as he opened the door, only to be stopped by Phil who grunted at him.

"Come on Phil do you have to do to this every time I show up?" Jack asked.

Phil grunted again before pointing at you and nodding his head in a way that said you'd be allowed in, then he pointed at Jack and shook his head.

"Phil come on man, I have a room here now" Jack argued. But Phil only grunted and continued to block your path.

You couldn't help but laugh as you tried to wiggle out of Jack's grasp but he only held you tighter. You gave him a look before turning back to Phil. "Will you let us in please?" you asked. This time Phil thought for a moment before sighing in defeat as he finally allowed you and Jack to enter the workshop.

Once you were out of hearing range of Phil, Jack caught your attention and said "Why does he listen to you?"

"I don't know, maybe its because I didn't spend the better half of 300 years trying to break into here" You teased as you once again tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Hey given the choice of having people not see me or breaking into Santa's workshop what would you do?" he asked flashing that mischievous grin you love.

"I probably would have asked nicely"

"I…" Jack paused for a moment, "never thought of that."

You rolled your eyes again and tried to free yourself, up until this point Jack had been ignoring your escape attempts but this time he said "Snowflake are you trying to get away from me?"

"I never want to get away from you" you told him sweetly, "But I can walk on my own."

"I just never want to let you go" Jack told you as he finally put you down.

"Geez didn't your arms get tired carrying me all that time?" you asked.

"You say that like you don't weigh 2 lbs" Jack teased he pulled you close and was about to kiss you when you heard a door open. You looked away and ran a hand through your hair trying to hide your embarrassment of being caught by the guardians. Something about Santa walking in when you're about to kiss Jack Frost just kind of ruins the moment.

"Oh Lacy, we were so worried" Tooth said as she pulled you into a hug.

"Yeah and nothing was gonna stop Frostbite here form getting to you" Bunny added as he put a paw on your shoulder.

"We are sorry for not telling you, we thought we were doing the right thing" North said sincerely.

"Guardians make mistakes too" Bunny said.

"It's alright" you told them, "I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have run off" you told them. You felt Jack wrap an arm around you. You glanced at him and smiled, before turning back to the other guardians.

"Come lets eat!" North announced, "Don't worry Yeti's make" he added upon seeing your and Jack's skeptical faces.

And so you had dinner and as you and the Guardians discussed your future. Its pretty apparent that you have no where near as much control over your powers as Jack did when he first became immortal. He told you that he was able to fly from the lake to the center of Burgess minutes after becoming immortal and he didn't accidentally create a blizzard in September. While you sat at the table you tried to make a snowball, you've seen Jack do it all the time but when you tried to do it you accidentally froze half the table. You covered your face in embarrassment as Bunny laughed, which didn't really help your state of mind.

"I don't get it why am I so bad at this?" You asked.

"I don't think you're bad…" Tooth trailed off as one of the elves tried to lick a frozen candle stick getting stuck in the process. "Maybe a bit unrefined."

"Also known as bad" you mumbled.

"Awe cheer up Lace, I'm sure Frostbite can show you a thing or two" Bunny suggested as he slapped Jack on the back.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but thats a great idea" Jack said then he turned to you, "Snowflake, we have the same powers I could teach you."

You smiled, "I'd like that"

That night you sat at your vanity mirror, North had a yeti pick up some of your things, your vanity mirror included, from your room to make you feel a bit more at home. You looked at your reflection. Your snow white hair, the weird glow to your skin, the blue eyes were starting to creep you out. Its so weird to look in a mirror and have trouble recognizing yourself. You were never one to care about looks but after having dark brown hair and hazel eyes for your entire life this would take some getting used to. You sighed and closed your eyes when you opened them Jack was standing behind you.

You jumped at the sight of him and fell out of your chair. You braced yourself to hit the ground but never did, instead you found yourself in Jack arms.

"Sorry Snowflake, didn't mean to scare you" Jack told you sheepishly as he pulled you to your feet, "I just wanted to make sure you're ok."

You smiled at him, "I'm alright" you told him honestly, Jack gave you a look to which you added, "Just need to get used to a few things" as you twirled your hair.

Jack nodded thoughtfully before motioning for you to sit back in front of your vanity mirror. You gave Jack a curious look but went along with it. He kneeled next to you and looked at you though the mirror. He stayed silent for a few moments just looking at you, with each passing second you could feel your ears burning in embarrassment as it spread to your cheeks. You tried to look away but Jack lightly held your chin in place so you couldn't look away, Once he was sure you wouldn't try he released you.

"Snowflake you always look away from me" Jack teased. You stayed silent, knowing that anything you say will only make you even more embarrassed, it seems he finally understands the effect he has on you and is using it to his advantage. "When I look at you, I still see the same Lacy" Jack started. "Your hair color is different, but its still so soft" he said as he tucked a few strands behind your ear. "And your eyes are a different color but they still have that same look in them, I know I could look into them forever" he finished.

You smiled at him and rested your head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around your waist. "Thank you Jack."

He kissed your forehead and said, "Anything for you Snowflake." You suddenly yawned, after the day you've had you're surprised you've been able to stay awake this long. "I should probably be getting back to my room" Jack said sheepishly.

"Stay with me" you said quietly.

Jack flashed a toothy grin, "Bunny is never gonna stop bothering us if I do" Jack warned.

You stood up and grabbed his hand leading him to your bed as you said, "He's never going to stop bothering you either way" you told him.

"You do have a point" Jack said as he flopped down on your bed pulling you along with him. He landed with his back on the bed and you on top of him. You yawned again and cuddled into his chest as he pulled the blanket over the two of you.

As you laid there you could hear Jack's steady heartbeat, he had both arms wrapped around you holding you close to him. You look up to his face and lightly rested your hand on his cheek.

He gave you a curious look, "Snowflake is something wrong?" he asked, you could hear the concern in his voice.

You smiled, "Nothing's wrong," you said as you shook your head before shifting so you were leaning over him. "I love you Jack Frost" you whispered.

It seemed to take Jack a moment to register what you said, but once he did he sat up pulling you up with him. "You really mean that Snowflake?" he asked his usual mischievous grin was replaced with a genuinely happy smile.

"I really do" you told him.

"I love you too Snowflake" he said before kissing you.


	31. Chapter 31

You flopped back into the snow in frustration after another failed attempt to make a snowball. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to let go of your frustrations but after three hours of trying to make a snowball being frustrated sounded way more appealing. You heard a thump to your left and opened your eyes to see Jack laying in the snow next to you.

"I mean we could make snow angels if you want" Jack offered.

You sighed and made a snowball the old fashioned way and tossed it at him. Jack rolled out of the way and into you before pulling you both into a sitting position. "One day I'll be able to hit you with a snowball" You told him.

"I have no doubts about that" Jack replied, upon seeing your frustrated face he added, "We'll just keep working at it."

You nodded as Jack helped you to your feet. "I just don't get it" you sighed, "Why am is bad at this?" you asked.

Jack just shrugged, "let's try something" he said as he pulled you into his arms and asked the wind for some help. You gave Jack a curious look to which he replied, "You trust me don't you Snowflake?" you couldn't argue with that.

Jack brought you up to the one of the highest places on the roof of North's workshop. He sat down on the snow covered roof and motioned for you to do the same. "Why are you up here?" you asked.

"This is one of my favorite places, its also one of the few places the yeti's can't see" Jack laughed to himself, "I used to come up here before I was allowed in the workshop" he explained.

You nodded thoughtfully, it feels like each day Jack has something new to share with you. You decided to try to make a snowball again. You closed your eyes and held out your hands before carefully exhaling. When you opened your eyes you were surprised to see a nearly perfect snowball in your hands. At first you couldn't believe it but its real and you made it.

"I knew you could do it Snowflake!" Jack said as he pulled you into his arms causing you to drop the snowball. You wanted to throw it at him as payback for all time he got you but you'd rather be in his arms anyway. You rested your head against his chest as he held you close.

When Jack reluctantly released you he asked if you wanted to try it again. You nodded and closed your eyes again and exhaled into you hand creating another snowball. You smiled brightly as you opened your eyes and looked at your handiwork.

"I think you're ready for a snowball fight" Jack said with a sly grin before making his own snowball.

"Maybe this time it will be fair" you giggled as you threw your snowball at him. Jack sidestepped as he tossed his snowball at you, you however were not fast enough to get out of the way and the snowball hit you in the face. "maybe not" you couldn't help but laugh at yourself.

"Maybe some more practice?" Jack suggested.

You spent the rest of the week with Jack learning how to use your powers. It seems you've mastered making a snowball but you still couldn't hit Jack with were starting to understand your other abilities like changing the temperature in a room and so far you could control of light snow flurry. For now you'd leave the big snowstorms to Jack. Making a snowstorm is easy controlling it is difficult. Jack tried to teach you how to fly, but no matter what you did you couldn't get the hang of it. You could never get any higher than a few feet off the ground and only for a few seconds before you'd fall to the ground. Most of the time Jack was fast enough to catch you, sometimes you went face first into a snowbank.

You rubbed your shoulder as you sat on your bed, you took a particularly nasty fall earlier today when you were trying to fly and now everything hurts. You winced as you tried to roll your shoulder to alleviate some of the discomfort.

"Are you sure you're ok Snowflake?" Jack asked he put a hand on your shoulder.

You nodded, "Yeah just a bit sore, I'll be ok" you replied, Jack didn't look too convinced but took your word for it.

Then he changed the topic, "Are you ok with all this?' he asked. You gave him a curious look, but Jack looked away not wanting to meet your gaze.

"You mean dying and becoming an immortal" you stated, Jack nodded and looked back at you. "Its different and kind of scary but I'll be ok, I have you" you told him sincerely.

Jack flashed a brilliant smile before pulling you into his arms. He held you for a few moments before becoming serious, "you know that if somethings bothering you, you can always tell me"

Jack's serious face was just so adorable and it didn't help that his close proximity still manages to make you blush. You tried to be as serious as possible, "I know Jack, thank you" you told him. Once Jack was satisfied that you got his point he went back to his usual contagiously happy self.

There was something bothering you, but you were scared. You miss Meg and Raul, they've been there for you since the moment you met them and now that you have eternal life it seemed so unfair you couldn't see them, or rather they wont be able to see you. As if sensing you sadness Jack gave you a look that said you could tell him anything. "I miss Meg and Raul" you told him after a moment.

"So lets go see them" Jack said simply as he released you and stood up.

You moved to sit with your legs crossed on the edge of the bed. "But what if they can't see me?" you asked as you looked away nervously biting your lip.

"They'll see you" Jack told you, "Don't you trust me Snowflake?" he asked as he offered you his hand.

You took his hand without hesitation. Jack almost instantly scooped you up into his arms, you couldn't help but giggle as he held you close and headed to the window. He asked the wind for some help and you were off to Burgess. You thought about asking Jack to let you fly on your own but decided against it. You've fallen enough in the past few days, besides its an excuse to be close to Jack.

(Meg)

You tried to work on your homework but you just couldn't focus. You've started falling behind in all of your classes. You missed Lacy so much, in the few months you knew her she was the best friend you've ever had, she was practically family and now she's gone. You thought about little Christine asleep in her room, how you almost lost her and the sacrifice Lacy made. You could feel the tears running down your face as you were haunted by the image of Jack crying over your fallen friend, it was heartbreaking. It didn't help that you couldn't get Ryan's words out of your head, 'believe in Lacy, like you believe in Jack,' What did he mean?

You flopped back on your bed trying to calm yourself. You've spent most nights crying yourself to sleep. Raul isn't much better, you've found him awake in the kitchen by himself at all hours of the night drinking tea and staring into space. He's been drowning himself in his work, he's barely taken a moment to breathe since the funeral, if he's not at the community theater he's transposing scores or working on the next children's theater show or working on his pro-folio for college. Everyone grieves in different way but at least Raul is productive about it.

Today was particularly hard, You and Raul spent most of the day moving all of Lacy's paintings, sketch books and drawings from her house into your basement. There were so many, it amazed you how many there were from years of painting. You wanted to make sure that all of her paintings are safe so when Ryan is an adult he can figure out what he wants to do with them. You decided to keep two in your room, one was a finished sketch of you, Raul and Lacy, the other was the painting of Bunnymund because he's so adorable. With Ryan being the only family Lacy has, there was no one to take care of everything like what to do with all of Lacy's things, all the furniture and selling the house. Thankfully your mom and Mrs. Bennet are handling the house and the furniture, but you and Raul have been slowly going through all of Lacy's things, keeping anything Ryan may want and donating most of the other stuff. It hurt to go through all of Lacy's things, you just wanted your friend back.

(Lacy)

Jack landed on the roof to your house and set you down on your feet. About a mile or so away you started freaking out, as much as you want to see Meg and Raul, you're more scared that they won't be able to see you. You looked over to the Giry house and bit your lip before looking away, unfortunately your gaze landed on the for sale sign on the front lawn of your house.

You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself.

"Snowflake" Jack said quietly as he rested a hand on your cheek trying to get your attention. You look at him as you rubbed your eyes. "I'm here with you, everything will be ok" he told you.

You couldn't help but smile, Jack always know exactly what to say and through everything he's been so understanding and caring. You took a deep breath and said "Ok I'm ready."

Jack flashed a mischievous grin as he offered you his hand, which you gladly took. He pulled you into his arms as he asked the wind the help you over to the Giry house. You looked through the window to Meg's room. Everything looked just like you remembered it except you saw one of you sketches on on the wall next to your painting of Bunnymund. You couldn't help but smile. Then you saw Meg, she looked so tired, borderline sickly, you frowned, it hurt to see your friend so sad.

"Snowflake" Jack said tenderly, he didn't want to rush you but he knows the longer you wait the more upset you'll be.

You responded by knocking on the window. Meg looked in your direction, but you could tell instantly that she couldn't see you, she only saw Jack. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, Jack held you a little tighter in an effort to comfort you.

"Jack come in" Meg said as she opened the window. She turned away to try to clean up her messy room, the thought only lasted a moment before she realized that Jack wouldn't care and that cleaning up the room was a lost cause. "We haven't seen you.." she paused a moment, "Since that night, Raul and I were starting to get worried about you." she said awkwardly.

"Jack she can't see me" You turned to him with a frown.

"Then we'll make her see you" Jack said simply.

"Who are you talking to?" Meg asked curiously.

"I'm talking to Lacy" Jack said carefully. watching Meg for her reaction

Before Jack could even finish his sentence Meg took a few steps back, "I can't.." he mumbled, "No she's gone Jack, Lacy is gone" She said slowly as if trying to convince herself.

Jack frowned and shook his head, "I know its hard to believe but you just need to believe in Lacy." he told her as he offered a hand to you. You wiped a few stray tears from your eyes. He squeezed your hand in comfort. "Lacy is here you just need to believe in her."

You watched Meg's every move searching for the slightest hint that she might see you. Just when you were about to give up hope, she blinked a few times. "Lace?" she questioned in disbelief.

You couldn't find your voice so you only nodded timidly. Meg almost instantly rushed over and pulled you into a hug. You hugged her back and couldn't help but cry, but this time it was tears of joy. Jack took a few steps back as he smiled.

"Lace, I'm so happy you're here, I've missed you so much" Meg told you.

"I missed you too" you replied, "I was so scared you wouldn't be able to see me." you admitted as you pulled away.

"You saved Christine." Meg said, you could hear how grateful she is in her tone. Then her eyes widened for a second, "Your hair is white! and your eyes a blue" She nearly yelped in surprise.

You nodded, "I'm still getting use to it."

"I still think you're beautiful Snowflake" Jack chimed in. You blushed, it was even more prevalent on your winter spirit complexion.

"You two are so cute!" Meg squealed.

"I never thought I'd miss that sound" you laughed.

Meg was about to speak when the door opened, and Raul walked in, "Meg you ok, I thought it heard…" he trailed off as he gazed in your direction, "Lacy!" he said as he rushed over and pulled you into a hug. "You're an immortal now huh?" he asked.

"You can see me" you said happily as Raul released you.

"I was starting to get worried you were really gone, I've been up every night looking for you" Raul admitted sheepishly.

You felt guilty, "I'm sorry I know I should have come sooner" you admitted quietly.

"It doesn't matter" Meg told you.

Raul nodded, "We're just glad to have you back." Raul said as he put an arm around your shoulders and Meg nearly tackled you in hug as the three of you laughed.

For the first time in two weeks you've finally felt like yourself. Your new appearance will still take some getting used to but you finally got that missing piece of yourself back, all you needed was a little help from your two closest friends. You looked over at Jack, he was standing a few feet away, that irresistible smile on his face. When he caught you staring he said, "It good to see you back to normal Snowflake" You couldn't help but smiled as you nodded genuinely happy.

"Awe you two are so cute" Meg said as you went back to Jack, who instantly put an arm around you.

"So Jack you're gonna take care of our girl, show her how to be a winter spirit, no more freak blizzards in September." Raul said casually.

You gasped as you could feel your ears burning with embarrassment. Jack couldn't help but laugh as he agreed to always be by your side, he was planning on it anyway.

"So that blizzard was you?" Meg asked curiously, you could tell by her expression she already knew it was.

"Hey! I'm new at this, it took me a week to make a snowball, it will be a while before I can control a blizzard" you said with your hands up defensive.

Suddenly the door opened slightly, but this time a small figure entered. It was little Christine, her hair was all messed up and she tried to rub the dream sand out of her arms. The poor little one must have must have woken up with all the noise. At first she as confused but then she looked at you with the biggest, saddest eyes before you she ran to you. The little girl hugged you as she began to cry. You looked over to Meg and Raul but they were near tears as they gazed at their little sister, you glanced at Jack who motioned for you address the little girl.

"Its ok Christine, everything is ok" you told her as you kneeled to her level.

"Lacy you saved me" She said with tears in her eyes. "Ryan said to believe in you, but I was so scared you were really gone." she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm here, everything is ok" you told her. "Now no more crying" you said with a smile, she nodded as she yawned. Raul sent the little one off the bed shortly after. You stayed silent though this, in everything that's changed you hadn't thought about how little Christine was affected, it really made you think how every action led to this moment. It was mind blowing how you changed everyone's lives in a split second. You felt Jack wrap his arms around you from behind as he rested his chin on your shoulder. You smiled at Jack and then at your friends, life is different now, but you have everyone that you need, and it will be weird for a while but you know everything is going to be alright.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everyone! This is the final chapter. I'm gonna have a little note at the end, enjoy!**

~ten years later~

You were flying through the air heading home, back to Burgess. You breathed in the warm summer air, you did kind of miss the summer now that you're a winter spirit, but you wouldn't want your life to be any different than how it is now. You were so excited to get back to Burgess you asked the wind to take you there faster, but then you lost control and began to fall to the ground. You didn't even bother bracing for impact.

"Snowflake, you know I'll always be there to catch you" Jack said as he wrapped his arms around you and continued to fly towards Burgess, "But maybe let me do the flying?" he asked with a sly grin.

"I can't help it I'm excited" You admitted, "besides, we're going to be late" You told him as you gestured to the sky it was already dark.

Jack laughed, "Then we better get going" he said as he flew a bit faster to Burgess with you in his arms. You soon found yourself on main street in Burgess. Even though you and Jack were running late, you asked if you could walk along main street. It was so mundane but sometimes you just wanted to wander around like you used to, today you just wanted to walk past all the places that you loved durning your human life, you're feeling oddly sentimental today.

"Snowflake" Jack said catching your attention as he held your hand. "I thought we were already late" he teased.

You sent him a playful glare, "I can't help it, I miss this town." You pulled him toward the Latte Lounge, you were surprised to see the lights on, you would have thought Anna would be gone by now. You looked through the store front window. Almost all of the decor was completely different from when you worked there, Anna was sort of known for changing everything every few months, but on the main wall was one of your self portraits. You couldn't help but smile to yourself as you and Jack started walking again.

As you passed the entrance to the Latte lounge, Anna rushed out the door and frantically locked it. You gasped in surprise as she passed through you mumbling about being late, before she rushed off. You paused for a moment, having people pass through you is something you'll never get used to, its even worse when you miss the person who can't see you. Jack wrapped an arm around you, and you leaned against his chest as the two of you continued to walk.

It wasn't long before you reached your destination, the historical town hall building was converted into town museum and gallery/ exhibition space. Jack gave you a questioning look, you nodded in response so he pulled you into his arms and flew over the crowd gathering around the entrance and into the gallery.

You saw your brother sitting on the stage, he's twenty now, and looked so snazzy in his suit. With him sat little Christine, who isn't so little anymore, she flourished into a beautiful young women, and on his other side was Jamie, the two of them are still the best of friends. You couldn't help but smile. You glanced around the crowd, there was Abby with her mother Mrs. Bennett, Pippa was at the refreshment table with Caleb, Claude, Cupcake and Monty, near the door you saw Anna talking to Mrs. Giry. You were surprised to see Raul and Meg chatting with Jason, but hey people change. You looked back at the stage and caught your brother's gaze, he smiled upon seeing you and nudged Jamie and Christine to look in your direction.

Seconds later Jamie and Ryan were each handed a microphone and headed toward the podium. The crowd fell silent as your brother began to speak.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight, I'm Ryan Snow and tonight is a really special night for Jamie and I. As some of you know ten years ago my sister Lacy saved Christine's life but at the cost of her own. Now my sister was the most amazing artist I've ever seen and I'm proud to finally be able to share her work with the world and on this special occasion none the less."

Then Jamie stepped up. "Growing up Lacy always told us stories, some were so we'd behave" he laughed and shared a brief moment with his childhood friends, "but most were to amuse and inspire us. Our favorite was about Jack Frost."

"We're pleased to share with you our new children's book, _The life and times of Jack Frost and Lacy Snowflake_ , written by Jamie Bennett" Ryan announced as Christine brought up a copy of the book.

"Illustrated by Ryan Snow, inspired by the stories and artwork of Lacy Snow." Jamie added.

Christine then took the microphone away from Ryan and announced, "Ryan is too embarrassed to announce this one, but I believe its his best work so far, and by far the most meaningful." she pulled a curtain away from a painting on the wall and revealed a painting of you. It was a close-up portrait but it showed the moment you became an immortal. It showed your hair and eyes in mid-transition to your current appearance, with the reflection of the moon in your eyes. It was gorgeous and you were so touched that your brother chose to depict this moment.

You felt Jack wrap an arm around you as you leaned into him hardly able to contain your joy. Ryan, Jamie and Christine all looked at you for a moment, you were so proud of them.

When the speeches were done Ryan and Jamie invited everyone to pick up free copies of the book and to walk around the gallery. You found that the gallery was full of your paintings, sketches and drawings, most were from your guardians of childhood series, the paintings of all of the guardians were there, but Ryan also included some of your self portraits, the drawings of your friends and some of animals. Ryan and Jamie would be leaving on a cross country book tour and they would be sharing your work everywhere they go. You were so proud of them.

You saw that Ryan and Jamie kept trying to come over to you and Jack but they kept getting stopped, you smiled at them. You'll just have to see them later, after all it is their night, they must be in high demand.

You and Jack wandered outside, too many people passing through you inside, it was just uncomfortable.

"Leaving so soon?" a familiar voice asked.

You turned to see Meg followed by Raul and to your surprise Jason. Out of reflex Jack wrapped a protective arm around you at the sight of Jason.

"Never, just too crowded inside," you told her as you tried awkwardly to hug your best friend with Jack's arm still around you.

"I see you two haven't changed" Meg said with a smile, Raul went to shake Jack's hand.

"I see you have" you said with a sly smile as you glanced at Jason. "By the way, can he see us?" you asked.

"He's handling it pretty well" Meg laughed as Jason stared wide eyed at you.

"So my best friend and my former bully?" you asked curiously.

"He changed a lot after you died, it surprised even me" Meg replied simply.

"you look happy" you told her giving your blessing.

"So do you" she giggled

Suddenly Pippa rushed outside, she looked around for a moment before spotting you and coming over. She greeted you with a hug and told you and Jack to go up onto the roof to meet your brother. As Jack wrapped his arms around you and flew up to the roof, you could of sworn you heard Jason asking Meg and Raul a million questions as he pieced together the incident on the frozen lake all those years ago.

When you landed on the roof Jack released you only for you to be pulled into a hug by your brother and then by Christine and Jamie. Theirs gonna be a lot of hugging tonight.

"Ryan I'm so proud of you" you told him, you turned to Jamie, "you too, you both are so amazing."

"We couldn't have done this without you" Ryan said, "You spent my entire life taking care of me, I can finally repay you by sharing your artwork with the world."

"You're my baby brother, you always will be, you don't have to repay me, I took care of you because I love you, we're family, its what we do" you told him.

"You did more than anyone else in our situation would do, and I'm proud to share your artwork with the world" Ryan told you.

"It's all he can talk about" Christine chimed in.

"He acts like he didn't illustrate the book" Jamie laughed.

"I see Ryan is just as modest as Lacy is" Jack chuckled. You gave him a look to which he replied, "Come on Snowflake you still don't know how to take a complement, you blush every time I call you pretty"

The vibrant blush that spread across your cheeks betrayed you. Jack celebrated his victory with a mischievous grin. "Snowflake I have an idea." Jack said,

You gave him a curious look, but you soon realized what he meant.

"Burgess the random snowstorm capital of the world" Jamie announced.

You looked at Ryan, you didn't want to do anything that might ruin his big night. "Go do what winter spirits do, besides a little snow would make this night perfect" Ryan agreed.

You and Jack asked the wind for some help, as if mocking you, you nearly fell the second you were off the ground. After ten years you still can't get the hang of flying. Jack grabbed your hand and took you with him. Once you were high enough in the clouds the two of created a light snow flurry. Just enough to cover cover Burgess in a light coating of snow. As you finished the storm, you were about to head back to Ryan and Jamie's party when Jack stopped you.

He placed a hand on your cheek as he gazed into your eyes. Usually you'd look away embarrassed but you've been better about that recently, instead you just blushed. "Jack?" you asked.

"Sorry Snowflake, I just wanted this moment" Jack said as he leaned in. You closed your eyes and leaned in, your lips met in a sweet kiss. When you eventually pulled away you stayed close together and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Jack Frost, I love you." you told him.

"I love you too, Lacy Snow. " He said as he pulled you into another kiss.

 **And thats all! So this story began its journey literally the night the movie came out. I absolutely fell in love with the characters and the story and instantly started thinking of ways to write this story. I wrote the first three chapters that night pissing off my college roommate that night and then it sat dormant while I got distracted by my Zuko story for years because I'm the perfect combination of super busy and super lazy. Anyway I'm very sad to see this story end but I'm happy with it. While, Kana (my oc from my Zuko story) is probably my favorite character i've created, this is my favorite story so far. (I've written way a bunch of stories that aren't here, i was around for the tail-end of when quizilla was a thing, i wrote 2 really crappy Gaara stories and an Itachi story i'm thinking of resurrecting ) It's taken me forever to finally finish this one, but I want to thank everyone who stuck with me and favorited/followed either me or this story. I haven't decided which story I'll start posting next, it will either be the Gaara one or the Cloud Strife one. There will eventually be another Jack Frost story but it will be a long while before i actually start that one.**


End file.
